


A Can Of Worms

by Lathya



Series: Grown With Care [3]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Bullying, Child Neglect, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathya/pseuds/Lathya
Summary: Edd and Kevin both make new friends while in high school. Edd and Kevin finally realize the extent of their feelings for each other. The kids start to confront their problematic family issues. And Edd has a run-in with some bullies that might just break him.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Eddy/Nazz (Ed Edd n Eddy)
Series: Grown With Care [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805044
Comments: 25
Kudos: 92





	1. Finally Telling

It is the last day of summer, and as per tradition, Edd is in his living room with Ed and Eddy as he helps them finish their summer homework that they didn't finish. Edd did make sure to drop plenty of reminders these last few weeks, so luckily they didn't have a terrible amount left to finish, but he was sure he would be there most of the day with them to finish it up. Not that he was complaining. Getting to spend the last day of summer studying with his friends has often been his favorite part of summer, even if Ed and Eddy thought differently.

“Here you are Ed,” Edd passed the new pages of Ed's book report back to him, now littered with red marks. Ed took it with a dejected look on his face.

“The homework bleeds again.” He muttered as he pulled out more paper so he could rewrite it again.

“How are those math problems coming, Eddy.”

“Ah, why do we have to do so much homework over the summer, anyway? Summer vacation's supposed to be our time!”

“You say the same thing every year, Eddy. There's only going to be more homework going forward, you know. High school will be much more difficult.”

“You're telling me. We're not even all going to be in the same class anymore! What gives?”

“It's a much larger school for starters, we'll be joined by students from two of the neighboring towns. Peach Creek is a very small town after all. And even if it wasn't, I doubt you'd want to join me in all my advanced classes, would you?”

“No way, you nerd. I don't know why you want to go into harder classes, school's a big enough pain as it is.”

“I am very excited about my advanced classes. The chance to really challenge myself academically and to bond with other like-minded students. Oh, this is going to be a great year.”

“Yeah yeah, we know, you love school.” Eddy glanced down at his work, pondered a thought for a moment before looking back at Edd who stifled a yawn. “Late night last night?”

“Mother and father have been giving me some extra responsibilities recently. Seems now that I'm starting high school I'm not mature enough to take on some extra tasks. I just misjudged how long they would take and went to sleep later than planned.” Eddy grumbled that wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

“So, Nazz said you talked to her.”

Nazz was the most recent person Edd had come out too. He started with Jimmy as they seemed to be the easiest to come out to after they just came out. Sarah was next, she had proven to be a good ally to Jimmy and she was very supportive when Edd talked to her. Rolf was next, and while he needed the term defined for him and ultimately responded by telling Edd that who he decided to pair with was of no concern to him, he was very accepting. Jonny was next and he, and Plank, congratulated Edd for coming out.

“I did, how was your date, by the way?” When Edd spoke to Nazz she easily accepted him coming out. To be honest, he still found it a little scary to tell her, he had his own crush on Nazz for several years, but he always knew he'd never actually pursue anything with her. She was attractive, yes, but they were fundamentally incompatible. 

After Edd came out and was about to head back home, Nazz stopped him and asked about Eddy. Apparently she had been waiting for him to ask her out and was wondering if he was ever going to get to it. Edd admitted that he was probably just nervous, this didn't seem to lift her mood.

“Nazz?”

“Yeah, Double Dee?”

“Pardon me if this is a bit rude but why don't you ask Eddy out?” The question surprised her. 

“I can do that?” She asked. Edd lightly chuckled.

“Of course!”

“And Eddy won't think it's weird, having a girl ask him out?”

“No, in fact, I think he'd prefer it.” That seemed to bring a smile to her face.

“Thanks, Double Dee.” 

“I'm glad to be of help, Nazz.”

Shortly after Edd left, Nazz made her way over to Eddy's and asked him out. They went on their first date just last night.

“It was great,” Eddy answered with a smirk. “How was coming out to Kevin?” Edd flinched. He hadn't done that yet.

“Um, well,” he fumbled for an answer.

“You said you wanted to tell everyone before school started.”

“I did and I am, I will, promise.”

“School starts tomorrow.”

“I know!”

“You should go tell him now.”

“I can't, I have to make sure you two get your homework done.”

“No, you don't.”

“If I promise to tell him as soon as you two complete your work, will you not give me a difficult time about this.” Eddy looked at Edd, saw his pleading face, then glanced down at his homework.

“Fine!” he surrendered. “Work fast, Lumpy.”

It wasn't long before Ed and Eddy finished their work and ran out the door before Edd could stop them. As soon as he said their work was acceptable they were gone. They worked much faster than Edd had expected them to. He would have to remind them of this when they started falling behind on their homework during the school year, no more excuses.

Now he sat alone in his living room, phone in his hand, thumb poised over the Send button for a text he spent the last twenty minutes writing.

'There's something I need to tell you. Can we talk?'

It really shouldn't have taken him so long to write it, but he kept erasing and rewriting the text so many different ways. He didn't want to come off as angry, but he also needed to portray that this was a serious conversation. 

Oh, why do things have to be so difficult! Edd thought as he shook his head. It's now or never!

He pressed the button.

He looked down at the screen and saw that it sent.

He closed and reopened the messages. Yep, definitely sent.

He just kept staring at the screen as if he could will the text to go away, or for Kevin to just magically know what it was Edd wanted to talk about and already have accepted everything, maybe even be on his way over with flowers or something. Edd shook the thought out of his head. 

“Don't start getting your hopes up now, Edd”

The phone buzzed and Edd threw his phone in the air in surprise. It landed on the couch next to him and he tentatively reached out to grab it, then slowly opened one eye and then the other to see what Kevin had said.

'Sure wats up?' Curse this boy and his easy-going nature, Edd leaned his head back in the chair. He knew he couldn't take as long texting this time, Kevin would be waiting for his response.

'May we speak in person?' Another short wait, Edd didn't throw this phone this time.

'Backyard' Edd stood up, then say back down, waited at least a solid minute, and then got up again. Every step forward felt like an eternity and he kept wanting to just run back his house, but now Kevin was waiting. Edd urges himself to hurry up and soon finds himself at the gate to Kevin's yard. He lifts the latch and peeks in.

Kevin is by himself in the yard, sleeves rolled up as he leaned into the engine. His signature hat is now off his head and is hanging off the handle of a rake that rests against the shed beside him. A few weeks ago, Kevin had confessed to Edd that he hated his hair-cut, but his dad wouldn't let him keep it long. Edd had noticed he felt uneasy about his hair cut and was glad Kevin had opened up about it. Edd proposed that he could let it grow out a little, but just keep it maintained in a way that didn't upset his father. Kevin took his advice and it had grown out a few inches, just in time for school to start, which he was really happy about.

Edd slowly inches his way into the yard until Kevin catches sight of him and waves him over.

“Hey, Double Dee, what's up?”

“Greetings, Kevin, what are you working on.”

“Got some leaky valves, but it's no rush. What'd you want to talk about?” Edd opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Edd started fidgeting with his hands as he tried to form a sentence. “You okay?” Kevin moved towards Edd who realized that his silence was only worrying Kevin so he started talking.

“I'm bisexual!” He said a bit louder than he meant to, “And, well, we're friends so I wanted to make sure I told you.”

“Oh, cool, so that means you're, like, into guys and girls, right?” After Jimmy came out, Kevin was a bit curious about what else he didn't know so he did some light research. His few google searches weren't as indebth as Edd's intense studying, but he was starting to get a better grasp on everything LGBTQIA+.

“Correct, Kevin. Now, I've told everyone so you don't have to worry about keeping it a secret, at least not from the rest of our friends. I don't think I'll be telling anyone at school though so...”

“Yeah, no, I won't tell anyone you don't want me too. Of course.”

“Well, that was all, I needed to say. So, I'll let you get back to you're, uh, leaky valves then.”

“No problem, see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, Kevin.” Edd hurried off back to the gate.

“Hey, Double Dee,” Kevin called out, Edd stopped by the gate and turned. Just as Kevin went to open his mouth, the back door of his house opened and his dad walked out. Kevin flinched. “Uh, never mind, see you tomorrow.” Edd closed the gate behind him and was gone.

“Who was that, Kevin?” His dad asked as he approached the car to see what Kevin was up to.

“Just a friend, he came to check if I had all my summer homework done before school tomorrow. He's real serious about stuff like that.”

“Not bad, you could use more friends like that. You remember your grades weren't great last year.”

“Yeah, dad, I know.”


	2. First Day Of High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Edd meet new friends and encounter a new enemy.

It is the first day of school. Since Peach Creek is such a small town, they don't have their own high school. Instead, the students of Peach Creek Junior High, as well as the students from three other nearby towns, all join the same high school: Starville High. Before the kids would all be able to walk to school, but Starville High was a little further so they had to take the bus.

Edd was waiting out at the stop approximately twenty minutes before the bus was meant to arrive. He had already had a full and nutritious breakfast and although he was a little tired, he was ready and excited for the first day back at school. His parents had left him some additional money to get some new clothes and supplies for school and although he was already well-stocked on all the supplies he needed, he made sure to put the money his parents left him to good use for its intended purpose. Originally he wasn't going to bother with any new clothes, but after some careful reflection on his past school attire: an over-sized tie on top of his usual baggy t-shirt and the briefcase he carried as a school bag, he decided maybe it was time to update his look a bit.

He never had much of an eye for fashion, but he scanned through various back-to-school catalogs until he found something a bit more mature, and not like a little kid trying to act like an adult, but more like a responsible teenager. After carefully shopping prices, he ended up with several pairs of simple blue jeans, button-down tops, and sweater vests, as well as some better fitting t-shirts and cargo pants for the weekends. He then traded out his worn briefcase for a slick new black messenger bag.

Waiting at the stop he was a bit nervous about what everyone would say about his new look. He did get teased a lot for the old tie and briefcase but always maintained the look because he felt it was important to “dress for success” as his father would say. Slowly, everyone trickled out of their homes and lined up at the bus stop. If any of them noticed Edd's new clothes, they didn't say anything. Most of them were still wiping the sleep out of their eyes. It wasn't until Kevin came over that he finally heard someone say something other than a mumbled “mornin'.”

“New look?” Kevin asked before a large yawn escaped his mouth.

“Yes, it is. Thank you for noticing. I'm trying for something a little less childish now that we're in high school.”

“Yeah, your old look was kinda dorky.” Kevin chuckled as Edd gave him a side-eye look.

“I see you're trying for something new yourself.” Kevin was without his usual hat, his hair slightly damp from his morning shower. Edd thought to reprimand him for not drying off properly as he could get a cold, but he seemed too tired and would likely not absorb anything Edd said on the matter. His outfit was a bit more formfitting than his usual baggy clothes as well, and he wore a new leather jacket and black boots.

“Pretty cool, right?”

“Quite.”

As the kids waited they began to chatter excitedly about what high school would be like. They got a brief tour of the building near the end of last year with the rest of their class, but that was all just floor plans and schedules. Those tours don't teach you what high school is really going to be like. They don't talk about who the cool kids are, where to sit at lunch, what clubs should be avoided like the plague, where the best place to ditch class is, or what the best thing on the lunch menu is. Today was the day to finally start to find out for themselves and they were eager to learn, even if Edd was the only one eager to do any of that learning in class.

When the bus finally arrived they made their way towards the back of the bus. Even when the Ed's didn't get along with everyone, all the culvasac kids always sat at the back so it was tradition at this point. As more and more students got on the bus though, the group had to condense down more and more until they were sitting three to a seat in the back two rows. Eddy, Nazz, and Ed to the left and Rolf, Kevin, and Edd on the right. Jonny was the only one who got a seat by himself a few seats up as he didn't bother to move down, lost in conversation with Plank, as none of the other kids on the bus wanted to sit with the weird kid who talked to a piece of wood. 

“Argh, this is such a drag,” Kevin complained.

“I'm sure we're almost there, Kevin. There can't be that many more stops.”

“I just can't wait until I get a license and can drive myself. This early morning, crowded bus thing is so lame.”

“Well, at least you already have the car. And I'm sure you'll have no problem passing the driving examination once you are old enough to take it.”

“Oh, no way am I driving that junker, I'm getting a motorcycle.”

“A motorcycle, Kevin?”

“Yeah, a Harley.” He lifts his hands and mocks revving the engine of a bike.

“Sounds dangerous.”

“No way, it's fine. I'll even take you for a ride, you'll love it.”

“I don't know.”

“Come on.” Kevin pleaded.

“Why don't you get your license first, then we can talk about a ride.”

When the kids all got off the bus they began to make their way towards their lockers when they realized they were going off in different directions. 

“Hey Double Dee, where ya going?” Eddy called out as Edd followed the directions of his map. 

“Most of the advanced classes are on the other side of the building. My locker is in that area. I suppose this means we won't have much time to hang out before class.” All the kids looked a little dejected at the idea. After spending an awesome summer together, they were hoping they'd get to enjoy all the new experiences of high school together.

“Well, we'll see you at lunch then,” Kevin said before walking off towards his locker with a wave. This seemed to bring up the group's spirits a bit and they all walked off to find their own lockers and get to their first class.

With practiced ease, Edd quickly organizes his locker and grabs what he needs for his first few classes. He wasted no time as he was eager to get to class and grab a seat upfront. As he speed-walked into the room he noticed there was only one seat in the front left, just one over from the seat in front of the teacher which would have been the perfect seat. Edd hurried to the vacancy and started to settle in. As he shifted his books around something about his neighbor who sat in his preferred seat caught his attention.

Edd looks down and notices her ace and aro pins on the front of her beat-up backpack. He had often thought of getting himself some pride merchandise before but was far too nervous to deal with any questions or comments that might come from people seeing them. He leaned over slightly to the girl, her dark hair tossed up in a messy ponytail and her nose buried in a book.

“I like your pins.” He said quietly with a smile. She looks up at him with only a slight turn of her head and says a quiet thank you. “I'm Eddward Vincent. It's a pleasure to meet you.” He stretched out a hand in her direction.

“Riley.” She shakes his hand and sits up a bit to get a better look at her talkative new classmate. Her baggy black hoodie slips down off her shoulders, held up only by the sleeves. 

“What are you reading? If you don't mind my curiosity.” Riley held up her book, Sybil by Flora Rheta Schreiber.

“It's based on a true story about a woman who had sixteen different personalities.”

“Seems fascinating.” Riley looked over and saw that he did indeed seem interested in what she was reading, his eyes lit up as he looked at the book.

“You can read it when I'm done if you want. It's a library copy though.”

“Maybe I'll see if the school has a copy, if not then I would be more than happy to take you up on your offer.”

“No problem.”

“I'll let you get back to your book then.” Riley nodded and turned back to her reading. Just as she did so a girl walked in and stood in front of Riley with a sour look on her face. Riley just kept reading and didn't acknowledge her presence. The girl then made a show of clearing her throat a few times, all of which Riley ignored. Edd reached into his bag and offered the girl a lozenge which only seemed to make her sour look grow even more sharp. She turned back to Riley.

“You're in my seat,” she says. Riley continues to ignore her while Edd watches the exchange nervously. Tired of being ignored, the girl puts her hand over Riley's book so she can't read which causes her to finally look up. “You. Are. In. My. Seat.”

“What's your name?”

“Maria Reece.” She says with her nose stuck up in the air like it was supposed to mean something. “I was the best student at my old school and I'm going to be the best student in this school and everyone knows that sitting next to the teacher is the best seat and that means I- What are you doing?” While Maria started her rant, Riley started making a show of looking over every inch of the desk. She lifted her things and peeked around the side, even ducked her head underneath.

“Looking for your name.” She sat up straight and looked Maria in the eye. “I can't seem to find it anywhere.”

“Of course my name's not going to be written on the desk. I'm not some delinquent.”

“Then it can't be yours. Better sit down.” Maria opened her mouth to retort when the bell rang. Riley raised an eyebrow at her, a deadpan look on her face. Maria grumbled as she marched towards the back. Since she had waited so long to sit down, there were no other seats available except for the back row. Edd stifled a small chuckle as he watched her go. Riley caught it and gave him a smirk as their teacher walked in and started the class.

Kevin slumped into a seat in the back of his first class, grumbling to himself how lame it was that all his friends were in different parts of the school so he couldn't easily hang out with them before class started. He sat back and just watched quietly as other students filled the room, some with their friends and others meeting a familiar face when they walked in. The class was more than triple the size of any of his classes in Peach Creek and he still didn't know anyone.

The teacher walked in just as the bell rang and before they could great the class a flash of green ran through the door.

“Woohoo! Made it!” The boy with bright green hair cheered before smiling at the class as they laughed. Kevin chuckled along with them.

“Please take your seat.” The teacher said as she pulled out the attendance sheet. The boy took a quick look around the room and found the last available seat, in the back row beside Kevin.

“Nathan Goldberg”

“Here and FAB-ulous!” Nathan sang from his seat. Kevin covered his mouth as he suppressed a small chuckle. The class went on like that, Nathan would react silly or over the top to most of what the teacher asked and Kevin kept trying to keep his own laughter in check. Whenever Kevin would laugh, Nathan would glance over with a satisfied smile. 

“Now, let's go over the syllabus,” the teacher announced as she passed back the papers.

“I'll silly your bus!”

“Nathan, please focus on your work.”

“I'm twerking, I'm twerking!”

“Work! Nathan.”

“Isn't that what I said?”

Nathan was luckily able to skate through the class without getting detention, but by the time the bell rang the teacher was already groaning every time he put up his hand.

As the students gathered up their stuff and began to head to the next class, Nathan reached his hand out to Kevin.

“Your name is Kevin, right?”

“Yeah. Nathan, right?”

“Call me Nat, all my friends do. What class do you have next?” Kevin pulled out his schedule.

“Science, with Mrs. Lloyd.”

“Same. Walk with me.” Nat led the way and they made their way down the hall together.

Both Kevin and Edd end up having Nat and Riley in the rest of their classes and they continued to sit by each other and chat between bells. When it came time for lunch they were both eager to find their friends and catch up on the day, but they also didn't want to stop getting to know their new friends so they each invited them along. However, both declined as they had their own friends they had planned to meet up with during lunch.

They walked together in their pairs to the cafeteria doors where Edd and Riley, coming down the left hall, met with Kevin and Nat coming down the right hall.

“Greetings Kevin.” “Hey, Double Dee.”

“Nat.” “RILEY!” Nat leaped forward and gave Riley a big hug. He glanced over at Edd.

“Did you make a friend!?! On your first day!?! BY YOURSELF!?!”

“I guess. You're still hugging me.” Nat backed away with a huge grin on his face.

“Is this the friend you were talking about?” Kevin asked him.

“Yeah, and I guess you're one of the friends Kevin was talking about huh?” Nat directed the question to Edd as he leaned forward.

“Greetings, I'm Eddward. Pleased to meet you.”

“So formal.” Nat eagerly shook Edd's hand. “Kevin was telling me a bit about you earlier. You're the 'dorky smart one' aren't ya?”

“Nat!” Kevin scolded.

“Uh, well, I suppose I am.”

“Nat, let's go eat,” Riley said as she started to pull her friend through the cafeteria doors.

“Sure, hey, since you're already friends with Double Delicious here why don't we all sit together.” Both Edd and Kevin blushed when they heard the nickname.

“D-De- WHAT!?!” Edd stammered. Kevin gave Edd a quick glance before looking away with an ever so slight red tint on his cheeks.

“Your weird nicknames are freaking people out again. And sure, we can sit wherever.” Riley turned to Edd and Kevin, “Don't worry about him, he flirts with everything.”

“Not everything.”

“I once saw you flirt with a chair.”

“It was a very comfortable chair.” Edd and Kevin laughed at the pair. They then noticed Nazz waving at them from a table with their friends and led the way over with Nat and Riley behind them. Nat introduces himself and Riley to the group and they easily welcome the pair to sit with them.

The kids quickly start talking about their classes. Kevin learns that Ed, Eddy, and Nazz are all in the same classes together and Rolf and Jonny are also together. A bit curious, Kevin leans over to Eddy as the others all chat among themselves.

“Hey, not to be rude, but how did Ed end up in the same class as you and Nazz. I was kinda expecting him to end up in a different class if you know what I mean.”

“He probably would have if it wasn't for sockhead.”

“Double Dee?”

“He's determined to make sure no one gets left back. He'll stay up all night studying with us if that's what it takes, even when I really wish it didn't.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Kevin glanced over at Edd who was talking animatedly with Riley and Nat.

“Hey, so how did you two end up as friends?” Nazz asked Nat and Riley. “I mean, you two seem so different.” It was easy to see what Nazz was talking about. As Nat regaled the kids with exciting stories, at one point jumping up on the table until a teacher told him to get down, Riley just sat quietly. If it wasn't for Nat constantly pulling her back into the conversation, the other kids likely would have forgot she was even there.

“It was a cold winter morning.” Nat started. “A new student arrived and being as I was myself a new student the year before, fresh from New Bay City, I knew I had to shepherd this new little sheep. So I saved her.”

“You saved her?” Nazz asked with a laugh.

“She's an antisocial introvert with a bad personality, she NEEDED me."

“No, I don't.”

“A cry for help.” Riley looks up and just glares at Nat. “I'm here for you.”

“You sure you two aren't dating?” Eddy laughs. Nat and Riley both pull back from each other.

“Oh, honey, no.”

“Eww.”

“Eww? You hurt me!” Riley glares again.

“Look, I'm down for dating just about anybody, but she bites, and not in a fun way.” Riley smiles a wicked smirk.

“Hey babe, nice guns.” Nat complimented a guy he saw flexing for some girls in the hall as he and Kevin made their way to their last class of the day.

“Eww, what a -” Kevin stopped when he heard the insult directed at Nat. The jerk stopped beside them in the hall, hair brushing back his blonde hair as he directed a rude look at Nat.

“You must be jealous, honey,” Nat said with a grin and continued walking.

“Hey, watch your mouth!” The jerk reached forward to grab at Nat, but Kevin grabbed him by the wrist and shoved him back.

“Why don't you watch your mouth, dork, unless you want me to pound ya!” Kevin stood eye to eye with the blonde until he looked away.

“Whatever.” The jerk shrugged and walked away through the crowd of kids that started to gather at the commotion.

“You didn't have to do that,” Nat said as Kevin walked up beside him.

“Guys like that just piss me off.” Nat smiled and the two made their way to class, rushing in just as the bell rang.

Edd and Riley made their way down the hall to their least favorite class of the day: Physical Education. Edd leads the way with Riley reading her book as she walks behind him.

Stomping down the hall, the same blonde jerk catches sight of them and recognizes them instantly as “advanced class nerds.” A bit pissed about his earlier encounter, he plans to let off some steam with them. 

“Hey, nerd and nerdette, where ya going?” Edd slumps as he looks over at the jerk.

“Just ignore him,” Riley says as she urges him to keep walking. The blonde continues to shout out rude insults and gets increasingly more annoyed as the two keep walking without so much as looking his way. He marches up next to Riley and grabs the book out of her hands.

“What ya reading, nerdette?” He shakes the book above her as she looks gobsmacked at her empty hands as if the greatest injustice had just been committed. The jerk holds the book higher. “Let's see how high you can jump.”

Riley reaches out and pulls him by the shirt collar so he's lower than her, grabs the book out of his hand and pushes him away then turns away as she tries to find her place in her book.

“You trying to start some shit, kid!?!” The jerk asks as he peacocks in the hall, getting everyone's attention who hadn't already stopped to see what was happening. Riley ignores him and keeps walking. “Bitch, I'm talkin to you.” He walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder when she turns she sees he has his other hand lifted as if to hit her. She glares at him.

“Go ahead, throw the first punch, and see what happens.” She's hardly louder than a whisper, but her tone cuts like a knife and he hesitates. Riley shakes herself out of his grip and keeps walking. He doesn't follow her this time. Edd hurries over to her side.

“Are you alright?” Edd shook as he asked. Riley gave him a small comforting smile, she could easily see he was more shaken by the interaction that she was.

“Guys like that don't expect you to stand up to them. Sometimes that's all it takes.”

“I'm more worried about the times it's not.”

“Fair enough.”

The first day of school was finally over. Edd and Riley left the gymnasium weary from the day of soccer. Their legs shook a bit and they sat on the floor off to the side of the gym entrance as they waited for the feeling to come back to their legs.

“You know,” Edd started, “I kind of expected you to be good at this. I mean, after you stood up to that bully, I figured you'd be a little, um, stronger.” His voice went a bit quieter near the end. Riley gave him a slight side-eye and then let out a laugh.

“Oh no, the only exercise I get is carrying books around. If I got into a real fight I'd be screwed, but the bullies don't need to know that.” She showed Edd a wicked grin as she finished.

“You're good.” 

“Hey, Double Dee!” Kevin and Nat walked up to the pair. “Didn't think I'd find you sitting on the ground.”

“Yes, well, I didn't expect my legs to give up on me, but here we are.” He smiled as he answered. Kevin offered him a hand to pull him up which Edd quickly accepted.

“Gym's your last class then?”

“Which I suppose I should accept as a mercy. I don't know how I'd get through any more classes after that. Are you two heading to football practice?” 

“Yep, finally going to meet the team.”

“Well, have fun. I better hurry up if I'm going to make the bus.” Edd lifted his bag. He had already been to his locker before his last class and had all the books he would need for homework, so all he had to do was go straight to the bus. Riley's locker as pretty close to his so she did the same and walked out with him after waving to Nat and Kevin.

Shortly after Kevin and Nat get into the locker room and start to get ready for practice they noticed the blonde jerk from earlier walking in, hunched over slightly in anger as he stomped in. He caught sight of Nat and snarled.

“Oh, now we got a queer in the locker room?” Kevin opened his mouth to say something when he saw one of the other teammates drop their hand on the jerk's shoulder and pull the blonde to face him.

“Watch your mouth.” A taller dark-skinned player pointed a finger right the blonde's face who tried to shrug off the grip.

“Maybe you want someone dude oogling you, but I sure don't.”

“Then maybe you should leave.” One of the other players said as he tied up his laces a few lockers down. The jerk looked over and say that more than half the team was glaring daggers at him.

“Whatever, I'll just go change somewhere else.” He grabbed his uniform and went to the bathroom stalls to change. Kevin looked around impressed.

“Kevin, I want to introduce you to Jordan, he's our captain.”

“What's up?” The taller played greeted high-fiving Nat as he approached.

“We were teammates in junior high, but Jordan's a year older.”

“Cool, nice ta meet ya.”

“We went to Starville Junior High, so a lot of the team here is from our school.”

“Yeah, Peach Creek is tiny and I'm the only one from my old team who wanted to keep playing.”

“Well, we're glad to have you.”

“Thanks. Hey, it was pretty cool the way you shut that dork down, Jordan.”

“Yeah, we don't take any of that homophobic bull around here. I heard about that guy, Eric, from some of his older teammates and figured I'd better keep an eye on him. Call it out when you see it and you'll have fewer problems later.”

The team hurried to finish getting ready and rushed out to the field, excited for their first day at practice. Eric, the blonde jerk, came out a few moments after and stood off to the side with two of his old teammates from junior high as he sulked.


	3. Visiting Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Edd spend the day visiting Nat and Riley.

Late Saturday morning, Kevin and Edd took the public bus together to Starville City. Nat had invited them over to his house and the pair were excited to spend the day with their new friend. Riley was also going to be there, Nat insisted that he would drag her along but she'd probably just end up reading the whole time.

The bus ride to Nat's wasn't nearly as bad as the bus to school. It wasn't half as crowded and, because there weren't as many stops, it was a much quicker ride. It didn't take long until Edd was leading them up the road, following Nat's directions that he had written out for them.

“And this should be it,” Edd said as the two came to a stop outside a large iron gate. They looked up at the giant stone mansion ahead of them in awe.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Kevin asked quietly. It wasn't like Edd to be wrong about things.

“This is where the directions lead.” He looked around and found the address printed to a metal plaque next to the gate. Above it was an intercom. “The address matches, but maybe Nathan neglected to mention something in his directions.” Edd flipped the paper over and reread everything on the page, trying to find something he may have missed or misinterpreted.

“I'll call him,” Kevin said as he pulled out his phone.

“Good idea.”

The phone only rang for a brief moment before Nat answered.

“Hello~!”

“Hey, Nat. Edd and I think we might be lost. We ended up at this big rich guy's house. Can you help us?”

“Sure, I'll be right there!” Nat hung up the phone, leaving a very confused Kevin.

“What did he say?” Edd inquired.

“He said he's coming here. I guess he lives close by or something?” They shrugged and then they head Nat calling.

“HEY GUYS!” The pair looked around and eventually saw, at the other side of the iron gate, Nat was running towards them down the driveway. Kevin and Edd looked dumbstruck as Nat ran down towards them.

“WHAT!?!” They yelled in unison.

“Did I not mention that I'm fabulously wealthy?”

“NO!” Nat opened the gate and led them inside. As they approached the door a butler in a black suit, also wearing a pair of sunglasses with a radio headset in one ear, held the door open for them.

“Thanks, Shelby,” Nat said as he leads the way. “This is the fore,” Nat gestured to the large front room of the house. Bigger than either of the other two boy's living rooms. “The dining room and kitchen are down that way. Living room and drawing room are over there.” He started making his way up the stairs, “my room is down that way, but Riley's in the library over this way.” Kevin and Edd looked around as they followed Nat, peeking their heads around to catch a glimpse of every part of the house and around doors to see the rooms they were passing. Everything was so big and fancy. There were large crystal chandeliers, intricately carved wooden banisters and door-frames, plush carpets, and more than a few gold and silver ornaments decorated the various rooms. Edd thought that it's a good thing Eddy didn't come with, a house like this might be too much of a temptation for him or matter how much he's changed.

When they got to the library, Riley was sitting quietly in a chaise lounge while she read her book. Her hoodie once again hanging down off her shoulders, with only her arms in the sleeves. A butler, almost perfectly identical to the one at the door placed a tray of tea and snacks on the table near her. When Riley notices the others walk in, she bookmarks her page and starts making herself a cup of tea.

The butler walks towards to door and stops next to Nat.

“Will you be needing anything else, sir?”

“No thanks, Normie.” Kevin and Edd shared a slightly confused look at the strange name, almost certain that this was the same butler that meet them at the door. “Riley! You put your book down without me having to beg!”

“I can always pick it back up again.”

“Please don't.” The group settled into the room, snacked away. Kevin and Edd sat beside each other on the two-seater couch, Kevin leaning back with his arms stretched out over the top with one resting behind Edd as he usually did when making himself comfortable. Nat fell into the armchair as he explained how his parents made a bunch of money in Moon Bay City where he grew up. Apparently, each of his grandparents owned small fleets of fishing boats and after his parents merged them they added additional tour boats when the area started to become more popular, eventually even opening their own hotel by the water. They now owned most of the tourism and fishing industry there.

“My parents are actually there now, need to make sure everything is running smoothly.”

“Do your parents often leave on business?” Edd inquired, understanding full well what it was like to come home to an empty home every day.

“Yeah, they like to keep busy. But I always drag Riley over to hang out and I've got the S.N.O.B.S.”

“The snobs?”

“Super Ninja Oldy Butt-lers.” 

“You're such a dork, man.” Kevin teased.

“I named them when I was five. Besides, I think it suits them.” Nat huffed as he crossed his arms, getting a series of chuckles out of the group.

“Do you live close by then, Riley?” Edd turned to the quiet girl.

“No, I live across town,” she answered simply and sipped the last of her tea. Nat glanced at her before standing up quickly and getting everyone's attention.

“I have an idea! Let's go to the basement!” Nat led the group down the stairs. Once down there he led them to a door that read “Lazer Tag.”

“No way!” Kevin gasped, opening the door to peer inside. “You've got a whole arena in here.”

“Well, it's a little smaller than an arena, but there's all sorts of places to hide which makes it extra fun. Usually, it's just me and Riley playing. Sometimes, I can get the S.N.O.B.S to play, but they always go easy on us.” Nat opened a cabinet by the door and pulled out a laser blaster and a blue vest. “So, do you wanna play?”

“YES!” Kevin was too excited to resist.

“I suppose it could be fun,” Edd said a little more nervously. Sports really weren't his element.

“How about me and Riley versus you two?” Nat pulled handed the blue vest and blaster to Kevin and pulled out the matching one for Edd. Riley was already grabbing the red ones for her and Nat.

“We're totally going to beat ya!” Kevin challenged as he put on his vest.

“Please don't get your hopes too high, Kevin,” Edd said as be zipped up his own, a little nagging voice in the back of his head wondered when the last time the vests were cleaned, even though the looked perfectly sanitary.

“Don't give up yet, Double Dee, you're better at this stuff then you give yourself credit for.”

“Well, I'll certainly try my best.”

Kevin and Edd were losing hard. Nat bulldozed on ahead and shot beam after beams at Kevin and Edd, who stood back-to-back as they tried to fight off their opponents. They had managed to get a for shots on Nat as he was so reckless, but Riley was almost impossible to hit. She would climb over the walls, or wait quietly in a corner for the pair to pass her. While she didn't get a lot of hits in herself, she was like a ghost silently moving through the maze-like battlefield.

“On your left, Kevin!” Edd warned as he sidestepped another shot. Riley peeked up from behind a low wall and shot at Kevin. Thanks to Edd's warning he was able to dodge but missed her when she ducked back under the wall.

“How'd you even see her?” The two shot after Nat as he blitzed past them again.

“I think I'm starting to pick up on her pattern. She seems to be moving at an even pace around the field.”

“Do you think you can figure out where she'll be next?”

“Possibly.”

“Alright, just show me where to shoot.” Edd looked around, took into account Riley's pace and the timing between each of her attacks, the distance she had been keeping from them. 

“Behind that L-shaped wall. In 33 seconds.” Edd quietly kept time, just loud enough for Kevin to hear as they fought off another blitz from Nat. When the 33 seconds had passed, Kevin ran over to where Edd pointed out and found Riley, he shot at her before she had a chance to lift her blaster. She slumped her shoulders as Kevin ran off back to Edd to help fight off Nat again before slowly walking off again.

Now with Riley's strategy figured out, they didn't have to worry about where she was going to pop out of next so Kevin and Edd were able to focus on Nat's attacks and start to even out the score. 

After a while, they heard a buzzer which caused them to stop their game and an announcement came through the play area.

“Dinner is served.” At the sound of the announcement, Riley immediately started walking towards the door. 

“I guess we're done here then.” Nat laughed as he followed. 

“Aww, but we were so close to beating you guys,” Kevin complained as Edd walked up beside him. “We make a good team, Double Dee.” Edd responded with a smile.

“Ha, you'll just have to try again next time!” Nat called.

“You two were really good, but your strategy was rather predictable,” Edd commented as the group made their way up the stairs. “I was surprised you didn't change your attack, Riley, once we figured out where you were going to be.”

“Eh,” she shrugged, not perturbed at all by any potential loss.

“She'd be a lot better if she ever ran,” Nat teased.

“I don't run.”

“Except gym class.”

“Because they grade me.”

“Want me to grade you? You get an F for today.” Riley shot him a glare. “Alright, C-, but that's the best you're gonna get.” Riley gave him a light punch in the arm. “Your puny punches can't hurt me!”

The group teased and laughed as they made their way to the kitchen where a whole table of food was waiting for them. Roast beef, with seasoned vegetables and potatoes, brown gravy, and a myriad of juices and sodas to choose from. Nat thanked Trio, the third of his butlers who stood in the kitchen with a pink Kiss The Cook apron on over his uniform, on his way to the table. Just as everyone settled in at the table to start eating, Edd looked up at the clock and saw the time. It was almost 8 pm.

“Dear lord! Is that the time?”

“What's wrong Double Dee?” Kevin asked when he saw the distress on his face.

“Did you need to be home or something?” Nat added.

“Yes, well, sorry Nathan. I usually don't like to over-plan like this, especially when you've been such a gracious host. It's just that my parents left me with a bit more to do this weekend than I was expecting and I'm already behind schedule. I was hoping to get a few chores done tonight.”

“That's unusual,” Kevin said, “You normally have everything done before breakfast.”

“True, but mother and father seem to have decided that now that I'm in high school I am ready to take on extra responsibilities and I'm afraid I haven't adapted to the new workload yet.”

“Is it really that much? Do you need help?”

“Oh, I'm sure I'll get a handle on it eventually. I just need to get used to the new chores is all. But thank you for your concern.”

“It's no problem Double Dee,” Nat started, “I can get one of the S.N.O.B.S to drive you home after dinner.”

“Are you sure, Nathan, I would hate to be a burden.”

“No burden at all, Double Delicious.” Nat leaned forward with a sly smirk as he teased Edd. Edd leaned back with a blush.

“M-much appreciated, Nathan.” 

Once the dinner was done, Nat asked Trio to call the last of his butlers, X-Guy, to the front so he could drive Kevin and Edd home. In the car, Edd let out a loud yawn.

“You sure you're awake enough for be working when you get home?” Kevin asked.

“Yes, yes, I'm fine. Today was just very exciting. I'm sure I'll sleep well once I have everything done.”

“Today was a lot of fun. But we'll definitely crush them at Lazer Tag next time.”

“I'm sure we will.”

They got home quickly and Kevin asked Edd again if he was sure he didn't want any help. Edd insisted he go on home and not to worry about while Edd went on to finish up his piling list of chores and went to bed very late.


	4. It happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Nat leads to a confession.

The crowd of football players left the field and lined up as their coach finished up practice. It was a particularly rough practice and the boys were eager to get to the showers.

“Just two reminders and you can get going,” the coach announced, “Next Friday there is no practice since you'll be having your homecoming dance.” There were a few quiet cheers among the players who were quickly silenced by the coach's stink-eye. “And I'll be announcing the starting line up for our first game the week after that, so make sure you're showing me what you got.” Another round of quiet cheering and chattering. “Now go hit the showers.” The players ran off.

“Any plans for homecoming, Kevin.” Nat nudged as they approached the locker room.

“Eh, not really. The gang's planning on going as a group so I'll be there. You bringing anyone?”

“I'm just going to be dragging Riley along. If I don't she'll just stay home all night reading.” Kevin laughed at the thought.

“I am SO looking forward to the weekend.” Nat sighed as he walked out of the locker room with Kevin, arms stretched out above him in glee. It was finally Friday and another long week of school was finally over. “Even IF my parents are going to be home this time.” He slumped, dejected when he thought of the boring family dinners where no one talks, being told over and over of all the things he should be doing while they never stop to listen to anything he wants to do.

“You don't get along with your parents?” Kevin asked, hands in his pocket and his old hat back on his head. He had started wearing it again every once in a while, he didn't feel the need to hide his hair anymore, but he still liked it.

“Eh, we get along alright, they're just such a drag. They don't get me at all and have all these boring ideas about what I should be doing. They wanted me to join the math team. MATH! Like, extra math! For fun.”

“Edd would love that. He'd probably think there wasn't enough math.” Kevin laughed as he thought of Edd assigning extra homework to the math team.

“Well he can go ahead, just don't ask me to join.”

“When we were younger he was always trying to teach everyone the 'value of a proper education.' It was so dorky.”

“Ha, that sounds like him.”

“One time he even came up with this lame scavenger hunt...” Kevin prattled on until he noticed Nat giving him a sly look and he stopped.

“Oh keep going, tell me all about our Double Delicious.” Kevin cringed slightly.

“Do you have to call him that?” Nat raised an eyebrow as he noticed a slight blush on Kevin's cheeks, then smirked devilishly.

“Why? You afraid I'm going to steal him away from you?”

“Huh? W-why would I worry about that?” The blush on Kevin's cheeks grew.

“He is a cutie, isn't he?”

“I-I guess, I don't know.” The blush was quickly going from pink to red.

“I probably won't ask him out though. He's not really my type, too shy.”

“He's not that shy,” Kevin mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” Kevin looked away and seemed to be getting his red cheeks under control. The two walked silently for a moment before Kevin mumbled something else.

“I didn't catch that.”

Kevin mumbled a little louder.

“Gonna have to speak up, hon.”

“Howdoyouknowyoulikeguys?” He spoke fast and Nat almost didn't catch what he said, but then it clicked. His eyes widened, he grasped Kevin's shoulders, and let out a high pitched squeal while he smiled from ear to ear.

“You like Double Dee!?!” Kevin's cheeks burned bright red all over again.

“I-I didn't say that.”

“OH. MY. GOD. YOU DO!”

“...”

“TELL ME EVERYTHING!” Kevin hesitated, but then he just started talking. He started with his “break-up” with Nazz, and how he never really hated Edd like he hated his friends when they were younger. He talked excitedly about the past summer and how great it was to finally get to know him, how much he loved spending time with Edd and building with him, how they always found themselves off to the side together, and would talk about anything. By the end, Kevin had a soft smile on his face as he pulled his hat down over his face, trying to cover at least some of the red he knew just wouldn't leave him. When he looked back at Nat he saw two big shinning eyes staring right into him.

“My god, you have it bad,” Nat said as Kevin finished talking.

“Shut up!” Kevin pulled the hat down further on his face.

“You need to tell him.”

“No.”

“What could go wrong?”

“He could hear me!”

“Just tell him you like him!”

“But we only started being friends! I could mess up everything.”

"Really, what's the worst that could happen?"

“He could laugh in my face and never speak to me again. Then tell everyone and my dad would find out which means I'd probably get kicked out.”

"Would Double Dee really do that?"

"No," Kevin groans. "Double Dee is the most morally upstanding person there is. Just the thought of hurting someone would wreck him." 

"So, worst-case scenario, he doesn't return your feelings but you'll have one more person to talk to about all this." 

"You're right." 

"I know. But if you do get kicked out, you can always come stay with me," Nat said lightly with a smile.

“Ok, I'm doing this.”

“Can I come watch!?!”

“NO!”

“I'll give you a ride.” Nat pleaded as he leaned into Kevin, begging with his puppy dog eyes that he could be there to witness this moment.

“No, I'm going to grab the late bus, I need to get my head right.” Nat slumped dejected and Kevin straightened the hat on his head.

“Just call me after then.”

“Yeah, yeah, I can do that. Later.” Kevin waved as he hurried off towards the late bus.

Kevin sat at the back of the bus. He wasn't sure how long it took for him to get back to the culvasac. The whole ride was like an eternity trapped in a minute and his brain refused to focus on anything. He just sat staring out the window until he saw Edd's house as the bus turned in the middle of the culvasac before letting him off.

When he stepped off, he was grateful that there was nobody around outside. Before he let himself think about anything, he ran over to Edd's door and knocked. Kevin couldn't tell if Edd was taking an unusually long amount of time to get to the door or when he did finally open it if it was far too short a time. But there he was. Edd smiled as he saw Kevin at the door.

“Greetings Kevin, I was just finishing up my homework for the day. What brings you here?”

“I have something I need to talk to you about.”

“Yes, Kevin?” And like that Kevin freezes. Unfortunately, despite all his time on the bus rushing to get to this moment, he didn't consider how exactly he was going to say it. He was so focused on just getting to this moment that he didn't even think about anything. In a panic, his brain started throwing sentences at him. 'So, I was talking to Nat and he said-' No. 'Hey, good looking we should-' Nope! 'You know when one person likes another and-' GOD NO!

“Um, Kevin?”

“I'm gay and I like you.”

“Huh!?!” Edd's eyes nearly popped out of his head, his cheeks instantly turned bright red. 

Shit, thought Kevin, that one was out loud. Better roll with it.

“Yeah. That. So...” That's how you roll with it, Barr!?! Kevin was raging at himself in his head while he stood back straight and hands clenched at his sides.

“I, um,” Edd started, hesitating to continue.

I fucked up! I fucked up! Kevin opened his mouth to speak again, to tell Edd to never mind what he said, he was just being stupid, he was an idiot and confused and he should just leave, move out of the country, and never come back.

“I maybe...like you too.” Edd finally let his eyes rest of Kevin as he said it, hands fidgeting with the end of his shirt. Kevin's cheeks burst red. 

“D-do you want to go, like, on a date or something?” Kevin's rubbed at his neck nervously.

“Yes,” Edd replied quietly, “I would like that very much.”

“Tomorrow then?” 

“Tomorrow.” Edd nodded. Kevin started making his way towards the door.

“See you then.”

“See you.” Kevin closed the door. He stood still on the doorstep for a brief moment until everything hit him like a ton of bricks. A giant grin spread across his face, and he pumped his fists in the air as he ran back to his house so he could scream in joy in the privacy of his own room.

Edd fell back against the door and slid to the ground. His hands covered his red face as a smile grew across his face.

It happened, he thought. It actually happened. Just like that. Under the blush and gleeful smile, he was a little disappointed in himself for not doing anything for so long when Kevin was able to just rush over and say all that, but mostly he was just happy. He had a date with Kevin.

A date? He thought. In public? Oh no.

Edd still wasn't ready to go telling everyone, he was still getting used to everyone in the culvasac knowing about his bisexuality. And, yes, everyone was perfectly accepting of it, that was also because they all knew each other for so long. Of course, there would be people out there who wouldn't be as accepting and Edd didn't know how to face that just yet.

He fished out his cell phone from his pocket and called Eddy.

“Hey, sockhead.”

“Eddy, I need your help, it's an emergency!”


	5. Homecoming Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to Homecoming together.

It was finally homecoming and the Ed's were finishing up getting ready at Eddy's house. Mostly they were trying to get Ed put together enough for the dance, without putting him in some monkey suit he hated. Edd did insist that he shower first through, so most of their getting ready time was spent coaxing Ed into the shower with promises of horror movie marathons and copious amounts of junk food.

“Come on guys, we can't be late!” Eddy yelled from the door once they were all ready. They were going to meet the rest of the group at Nazz's house and all go to the dance together. Nat was even coming with a limo to pick them all up. Needless to say, the whole gang was very excited.

Eddy was dressed in his usual flamboyantly flashy style, a white suit with a shimmery purple button-down and black dance shoes that were probably a little over polished. Edd wore a simple pair of dark gray slacks and a clean red button-down with a dressy dark gray jacket. And they had managed to get Ed into a clean pair of blue dress pants and white t-shirt with his usual baggy bomber jacket.

Together they ran across the street to Nazz's house where the rest of the gang were all waiting. As they walked in Edd caught sight of Kevin, leaning against the armchair Nazz sat in while they talked. His hair was slicked back nicely with gel, some of the front sticking off a bit. He had the sleeves of his black blazer rolled up and the top two buttons of his dark blue button-down were undone. Edd froze in the doorway until Eddy elbowed him in the side.

“Keep it together, sockhead,” he teased before heading over to Nazz, in her shimmery lavender dress. She stood as Eddy presented her with a corsage, a mix of purple and white flowers, and attached it to her wrist. 

“Nice outfit, Jonny.” Ed complimented as he walked into the room. Jonny was dressed in a black tux with a bow tie, but still wearing his usual sandals even though it was getting too cold for them.

“You're looking sharp too, Ed. Even Plank's excited for tonight.” He held up his wooden companion who wore a matching bow tie. “Now, don't overdo it on the punch, okay buddy.”

“Please don't put your Plank into the punch bowl, Jonny,” Rolf says. He's wearing clean pressed jeans, boots, and a plaid shirt with a tie, a bit tattered as they belonged to his father when he was a boy.

Edd nervously inched his way over to were Kevin was standing when Kevin met him halfway, leaning with his back against the wall beside Edd.

“You look good,” Kevin said quietly.

“You look quite dashing yourself.” Neither of them reached out to each other, but instead just stood beside each other. Seemingly no different from before.

Their date the previous week didn't go quite as planned. When Kevin came around to pick up Edd, they both quickly realized that neither of them was ready for a public relationship. Edd wasn't ready to be out to the whole school and Kevin was too nervous about his dad finding out, so they decided to have their date in Edd's living room.

It ended up not being much different from any other day they spent together. They ate a few snacks, watched a documentary on monster trucks and how they are built, and talked with each other for several hours. Only this time they were both much more nervous. Every time they touched it was like an electric shock and whenever they met each other's glances they would turn away blushing. By the end of the night, not much had happened at all, and they still hadn't told everybody that they were a couple now. Eddy and Ed knew, of course, Edd couldn't keep anything from them. And Kevin had confided in both Nat and Nazz. Sure, the rest of the gang would more than likely be very accepting, but Kevin and Edd didn't even feel too much like a couple yet and felt it was just too soon to say anything. So they just stood awkwardly beside each other until they heard the honking and Nat's yelling from outside.

The gang sees Nat and his very expensive looking dark blue suit sticking out of the sunroof while Riley sits furthest from the door, pressed up into a corner with her book. If it wasn't for the fancy silver dress and mini-tiara she was wearing the others might not have noticed her.

“Ladies first,” Eddy said as he led Nazz into the limo before anyone else. Kevin and Edd ended up beside each other and silently fought the blushes that threatened to cover their faces every time they bumped against each other on the ride.

“I love your dress,” Nazz complimented to Riley as she tucked her book away.

“Nat got it for me. Apparently a black skater dress and sneakers were not 'appropriate.'” She gestured the air quotes on the last word.

“Well I'm glad he did, you look fantastic.” Riley shrugged.

“You look nice too.”

“Thanks!” Nazz lit up with a smile.

When the limo arrives at the dance, there is a huge crowd of kids lined up to get inside the massive gymnasium all decorated with lights and streamers and colorful wall-hangings. The DJ is blasting out energetic dance music and people are dancing in every part of the room. The gang pushes their way through the congestion of teens near the entrance, groups of friends all meeting up with each other, and find an empty table where the girls can put down their bags.

“Oh, I love this song!” Nazz shouts over the music.

“Would the lady care to dance?” Eddy asks with a bow which causes Nazz to giggle cheerfully.

“She would.” They link arms and scurry out to the dance-floor. Ed, Rolf, and Jonny rush off to dance in a circle, each of them moving around more wild than the next which causes most of the other students to keep a wide berth. 

“We're dancing,” Nat tells Riley.

“No, we're not.”

“But we are.” Nat lifts Riley up, tosses her over his shoulder and runs out to the dance-floor. Kevin and Edd were left alone at the table. Edd twiddled his thumbs on the table while Kevin looked around the gymnasium, taking in the transformation.

“The decorations look great, don't they?” Edd asked quietly.

“Yeah, doesn't even look like the gym.”

“It really doesn't.” The silence dragged on between them for a while.

“You know...” Kevin started. Edd looked up curiously. “We could dance. You know, like, next to each other. No one would think anything of that.”

“I suppose you're right.”

“So...”

“Yes, let's go.” They stand up to go out to the dance-floor just as a new song starts. A slow song. They both freeze. “Just after I get a drink.” Edd laughs nervously as he walks off towards the refreshment table.

Edd poured himself a cup of punch and chugged it down in an instant. His throat was so dry, and his palms so sweaty. How was it that he and Kevin could be friends for all this time, finally realize they both like each other, and then be so unable to have a conversation. He was starting to worry that maybe it would have been better if no one said anything, at least then they could still be friends and still be able to talk about anything and everything together. Edd reached over to pour himself another cup when another hand grabbed the ladle.

“Want me to help you with that, nerd?” Eric stood behind him, a sadistic smirk across his lips while he was flanked by two of his other friends. “Couldn't get a date, I take it.” Eric pushed at Edd's shoulder, causing him to back into the table. When Eric reached for him again, Edd ducked down under the table and quickly scurried out of reach.

Kevin looked over to where he saw Edd last. The whole group, sans Nazz and Eddy, had returned when the slow song started and Kevin leaned back in his chair as he waited for Edd to come back. He had lost sight of him near the table since a crowd of people must have been getting drinks. Suddenly he caught Edd's beanie making its way to the side-door and stepping out. Without a word, he got up and followed after.

He found Edd just a few steps away, walking quickly along the pathway that ran alongside the building. Kevin runs up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder which causes Edd to flinch.

“Hey, you okay?” Kevin asks. Edd looks up surprised, not expecting Kevin to be there. He looks back towards the door nervously. Edd sees Eric and his friends step out the door, but when they notice Kevin Eric signals for them to go back inside. With a sigh of relief, Edd turns back to Kevin.

“Yes, sorry. I guess I'm just a bit more nervous than I expected.”

“Yeah, things have been pretty awkward, haven't they.”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Edd looks away, dejected.

“Hey, let's go for a walk.”

“Kevin, it's dark out.”

“So, come on.” Kevin pulls Edd by the arm and leads the way around the gym, down the path a bit, and to the secondary football field, further away from the building than the primary one. They sit a few steps up in the bleachers. It's dark, very dark. It was a new moon and they were too far away from the lights on the pathway for them to make any difference, but they can still hear the thump of the music from the gymnasium. 

With no one else around the two of them were quickly put at ease. They could hardly see each other, so no way could anyone else. As they settled into their seats, Edd accidentally placed his hand on Kevin's. He went to move it away, but then nervously ran his finger's over Kevin's. Kevin took the hit, turning his hand around to lace his fingers with Edd's. The two of them blushed as they leaned into each other. It was a chilly night so they sat close to feel each other's warmth. 

“I'm surprised we can see so many stars here,” Edd says while looking up. Kevin follows his gaze.

“Yeah, I guess the city's not as bright as we thought.”

“It's brighter than Peach Creek, anyway. Definitely won't be able to see the Lynx here though.”

“Is that one of the constellations or something?”

“Indeed. Named by Johannes Hevelius who claimed you would need the eyes of a Lynx to see it. It should be just east of The Big Dipper, right-”

“Oh, I know that one. Right there right?” Kevin pointed it out.

“That's it. And if find the far corner of The Big Dipper and follow it out this way you'll find Polaris, The Northern Star.”

“That's the one used by navigators, right?”

“Correct. If you can find Polaris then you can find your way just about anywhere.”

Kevin and Edd lost themselves in the stars and lost all sense of time. It wasn't until they noticed how quiet it had gotten that they realized how long they had been away from the dance. The music had stopped entirely and, unsure of how long it had been quiet for, they hurried back to the dance.

As they approached they saw the crowd of kids getting picked up by their parents. After winding their way through the crowd for a while, they soon found their friends waiting by the limo.

“There you guys are, we almost left without you,” Nazz waved as they approached. She ran out a bit from the group and stopped in front of them. “Did you two have fun?” She whispered with a sly grin, instantly causing the pair to blush.

“Nothing happened!” They said in unison, getting a few looks from their friends before sheepishly climbing into the limo with everyone.

Kevin and Edd sat beside each other again, this time no longer flinching each time they bumped into each other. Instead, they allowed themselves to lean ever so slightly against the other until they made it back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if any of the astronomy stuff is wrong. The stuff about Lynx I got from a 5-minute google search, but it seemed to fit well. @_@


	6. Getting Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Edd are getting used to being a couple.

In the last few days since the dance, Kevin and Edd had started spending even more time together. When Kevin finished practice, instead of going home, he would go straight to Edd's house where he would find him finishing up a project or some chores. 

Together they would put together something to eat. Originally, Edd insisted on doing the cooking himself. After all, Kevin was his guest. Also, Edd was very particular about how things should be done in his kitchen and he wasn't sure he wanted to put that kind of strain on their relationship so early on. But Kevin insisted on helping. He always ended up helping his mom, or just cooking for himself when his dad wasn't going to be home for dinner and his mom was too tired to cook. There were still a few kinks to work out, but they found themselves working together quite well and Edd only had to fix things up after Kevin a few times.

Once the food was ready, they would turn on a movie or another documentary. Tonight it was Assassin Ninja 3, a movie Kevin had been looking forward to for a while that he finally got on DVD.

The empty dinner plates sat forgotten for the moment on the table. Kevin laid back into the corner of the couch, one arm over the armrest while the other stretched across the top of the couch. Edd lay against his side with his feet propped up on the couch beside him.

On the screen, the Ninja jumped into the air in front of his enemy and unleashed a series of kicks that knocked his opponent to the ground. He then did a flip over the body and ran forward after the main enemy.

“Hmm.” Edd hummed.

“What is it?” Kevin asked with a laugh. He knew Edd always found something about these movies that bothered him. They were never realistic enough and, although he said he enjoyed watching them with Kevin, he couldn't hold back his critical glare when things got a little extra impossible.

“Nothing. I'm not saying anything.”

“Tell me.” Kevin nudged with a playful whine.

“I don't want to ruin the movie for you.”

“I love it when you ruin the movie for me.” Edd raised an eyebrow at Kevin who laughed. “I know, there's no way someone could kick that many times in mid-air. It's so unrealistic.”

“It's not that.”

“No? Then what?”

“Why didn't he just do that before? That maneuver would have been more helpful when his hands were chained up in the previous battle!” Kevin let out a loud belly laugh. Of all the things he expected Edd to nitpick over, it wasn't that. 

Once the movie was over, Kevin shot up and grabbed the plates before Edd could and ran off to the kitchen to clean them.

“You really don't have to keep doing that, Kevin.”

“I know.” His hands were already wet with soapy water as he rinsed the dishes and then put them into the dishwasher. He thought hand washing and then dish-washing was a bit redundant, but he knew Edd would have a hard time eating off the plates later if it wasn't done right so he made sure to take care of it his way.

Kevin had been quickly making himself at home at Edd's house. Edd's parents were never home and Kevin was always on edge around his own parents, especially his dad, it was just so much easier to be relaxed and carefree when it was only the two of them. Sure, Edd was a bit obsessive over how certain things had to be done, but he was more than willing to show Kevin his methods and Kevin was more than happy to learn.

“Hey, so Double Dee...”

“Yes, Kevin.”

“Nat was telling me about this place a few towns north of here, Coral Hills...”

“I've heard of it.”

“Yeah, so, apparently it's this real artsy place, real liberal like, with all sorts of street fairs on the weekend and stuff.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And I was wondering if you wanted to go. This weekend. As a date, like a real one this time.” Edd hesitated. “There wouldn't be anyone from our school around there, my dad definitely wouldn't be a place like that, and Nat said there would be a bunch of couples like us around there so we'd just, like, blend right in.”

“That does sound nice.”

“So...” Edd looked up at Kevin who had walked back from the kitchen and was now standing over Edd as he leaned back on the couch. Edd smiled.

“Yes, Kevin, I would love to go on a real date with you.”

“Yes!” Kevin cheered as he hopped over the back of the couch, landing beside Edd. “I guess this means I should hurry and tell the rest of our friends about us, huh?”

“You don't have to, you know.”

“It feels weird to be keeping it from them.”

“Whatever you decide, I'll support you.”

“Yeah, I'm going to go tell them.” Kevin stands up and heads for the door.

“What, right now?”

“Yeah, you did, Jimmy did it, now I'm going to do it. It's fine. Besides, I'm kinda pumped up now so I need to do it before I chicken out.” Kevin talked as he pulled on his sneakers.

“Well, okay. If that's what you want.” Edd got up and followed Kevin.

When they got outside they found everyone already out around the culvasac. Eddy and Nazz were having a picnic on her front lawn. Ed was playing tag with Sarah and Jimmy. Jonny was doing something with Plank that involved a lot of running while holding Plank high above his head. Rolf was collecting his chickens which Ed thought would have benefited from a game of tag.

“Hello everyone! Can I get your attention?” Kevin shouted from the center of the culvasac. Everyone came over and circled around Kevin and Edd, who stood just a step to his side. Kevin's back straightened in nervousness as the kids approached, but he maintained his resolve.

“What's this about, shovel-chin? We were kinda in the middle of something.” Eddy complained.

“Now, Eddy, we can finish our picnic right after. I'm sure Kevin wouldn't call us over here for nothing. Right, Kevin?”

“Yeah, that's right, so...” Kevin gulped as he looked around at all the waiting faces. “So, I'm gay, I like Edd, and we're dating now. Any questions?” Kevin's arm points to himself, then Edd, then he grabs Edd's hand, all quickly while he's speaking which leaves Edd shocked and red-faced by the end of Kevin's very brief announcement. The shock is on much of the other kid's faces as well.

“Finally!” Eddy shouted, which causes Edd to grow even redder. “Keeping this secret for so long has been killing me!”

“Calm down Eddy,” Kevin started, “it's not like you've known for /that/ long.”

“Shows how much you know, lover boy.” Eddy teased.

“Please, Eddy.” Edd pleaded before turning to a confused Kevin with a nervous laugh. Now is not the time to bring up the fact that Edd had been crushing on Kevin for several years. That would be far too embarrassing.

“Congrats you two!” Nazz pushed forward and gave both Kevin and Edd a hug. Everyone else came forward and offered their congrats. Save for Sarah who hung back slightly. When she did approach she gave the couple a harsh and scrutinizing looking that seemed to last for a small eternity. Eventually, her look softened as she turned to Edd.

“I suppose you could do worse.” And she walked off with Jimmy.

After a few moments, Kevin and Edd excused themselves and went back inside. Kevin slumped onto Edd as soon as the door was closed, hugging him from behind.

“Why was that so hard? I thought I was gonna die for a second.”

“You just never know how people are going to react. I'm just glad we have such supportive friends.”

“Yeah. Also, why is Sarah so scary?”

“We mere mortals may never know.”


	7. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Edd go on their first official date

Kevin spent all morning fussing with his hair and trying to pick out the perfect nice yet casual outfit for his first official date with Edd. He tried to hurry, knowing that Edd would have had an outfit picked out the night before. Which was right. Except Edd woke up, got ready, had a healthy breakfast, started overthinking too much, changed his outfit seven times, and ended up back in what he started with when Kevin finally rang his doorbell at eleven am.

“Good morning, Kevin,” Edd said as he opened the door a little too eagerly.

“You ready?” 

“Of course.” Edd smiled as he fell into step beside Kevin. They made their way down the lane to the bus stop. Edd appreciated that Kevin was willing to take the bus up to Coral Hills. Neither of them really cared much for public transport, but it was all they had available. Kevin hated how long it took to get anywhere and Edd was constantly worried about how unsanitary they were. He kept a few disinfecting wipes in his pockets though and just hoped that the bus driver was one of the few who was able to keep their bus adequately clean. “So, what's the plan for today?”

“Nat gave me a few ideas. You're just going to have to follow my lead to find out.” Kevin gave Edd a smirk.

“I think I can handle that.”

The bus came pretty quickly and they settled into a quiet seat towards the back where they got as comfortable as they were willing to get on a bus.

“Are you looking forward to the Parent-Teacher Conference on Monday?” Edd asked. “As high-school students, we finally get to attend ourselves.”

“You would be excited about that. You dork.” Kevin playfully prodded Edd in the side as he teased him.

“Of course I'm excited. A chance to confer with my parents and my teachers simultaneously in order to craft the best possible learning experience. I can hardly wait!”

“I guess it's pretty cool. We can finally figure out what they're always saying about us. You excited about having your parents home then?”

“Oh, very much, yes. It's been so long since they've had the time. They have always made sure to be there for important meetings like parent-teacher conferences in the past, but they usually have to leave again right after. This time not only do I get to attend with them, but they have time to stay for dinner afterwards. I have the meal all planned out already. Besides, I still have to speak with them about something important.”

“Yeah, what's that?”

“Well, I haven't come out to my parents yet.”

“You haven't told them yet? I thought you've known for a few years now...”

“I have. It's just that they are so rarely around and it's not exactly a conversation I want to have via sticky notes.”

“I think if I ever told my parents I'd just leave a sticky note and not come back.”

“It is sad that you don't feel that you can speak to them about this sort of thing.”

“It is what it is, I guess. But, hey, let's not worry about it. Today is a day for fun, so we're not going to let anything change that.”

“You're right. And I'm very much looking forward to everything you have planned for today.”

When the bus finally arrived in Coral Hills the pair rushed off the bus. The area by the bus stop was just a few streets down from the weekly street fair and was in a pretty crowded area. 

“This way.” Kevin grabbed Edd by the sleeve and led him through the crowd to a more quiet area at one end of the street fair. “I wanna check out some of the shops. According to Nat, the stalls lead from here, and down about ten blocks. Don't stop for too much food though, I already know where we're going to go eat later.”

“Sounds delightful.”

Together, the two of them excitedly wandered from stall to stall, inspecting the various crafts and products for sale. Kevin got very excited when he found a stall that sold model cars and motorcycles made from recycled automotive parts. He bought himself a model Harley and showed it off the Edd with the excitement of a kid getting exactly what they wanted on Christmas morning. 

A few steps more down the street, Kevin stopped and looked around, mumbled to himself about something as he counted the stalls.

“Kevin?”

“Hey, there's something I want to show you! It should be...” Kevin hesitated as he looked around again, “this way! Nat told me about it, you'll love it.” Kevin grabbed Edd by the arm and led the way as he speed-walked through the clusters of people shopping.

“Kevin! Can't we walk!?!” Edd cried out as he was pulled through the crowd, but Kevin was too excited and dragged him through until he came to an abrupt stop. Edd crashed into Kevin's side then pulled back as he straightened his beanie. “Was that really necessary?”

“Sorry, but look.” Kevin pointed at the stall in front of them. Edd lazily glanced over, but then his eyes widened in realization and he let out a high pitched squeal.

“You gonna be okay, Double Dee?” Unable to form words, Edd nodded energetically and quickly approached the stall. An older man reclined back in a folding chair behind a massive display of exotic and well-preserved insects. There were frames of pinned butterflies, beetles encased in resin, little bottles, and terrariums with various insects and arachnids posed in a life-like state.

Edd grabbed Kevin's arm and started shaking him as he excitedly started pointing out all the different insects.

“That one is an Atlas Moth, they're from south-east Asia. Fun fact, they don't have mouths and live very short lives. These are Sapphire Jewel Beetles and those ones are Snake Tongue Flower Beetles, oh the patterns on this one's back are exceptional. And-- Is that a Sydney Funnel-Web Spider!?!”

“That it is.” The shopkeep said, leaning forward onto the stall now. “Caught it myself.”

“Oh, dear. I do love arachnids, but I don't think I could ever get that close to a Sydney Funnel-Web. At least, not without a solid glass case between us.”

“Are they that dangerous?” Kevin asked as he leaned forward to get a better look at the spider. It was all black and wasn't much bigger than any spider he'd seen before. He always thought the most poisonous animals were all really colorful. At least, that's what he remembered from science class.

“It is the most deadly spider in all of Australia, probably even the world. They like humid areas and can sometimes even be found in urban areas, although they're not terribly common. But they can be quiet aggressive if they feel threatened.”

“Gnarly.”

“You really know your spiders, kid.” The old man said.

“Yes, I've always had a fascination for all sorts of insects and similar creatures. I have a pretty large collection of local creatures at home, but I've never had the chance to encounter anything like what you have here. These insects are from all around the world. Did you catch them all yourself?”

“I did. I only have the stall here until the winter, then I start traveling. Collecting what I can until next year.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Kevin zoned out a bit as Edd and the old man talked insect for a while. He watched as Edd's eye continuously paused on the massive beetle in a wine bottle, its wings opened and displayed as if in flight. Kevin glanced down at the price tag and flinched. Much more than he had planned on spending, but if he didn't buy anything else he should have enough for it and something to eat later.

Kevin watched as Edd purchased a few of the smaller insects-- two beetles, a spider, and a small butterfly-- each encased in resin. Once they walked off, Kevin waited until Edd was looking through a stack of books at another stall and excused himself. He snuck back to the insect stall and purchased the giant beetle.

“That's a big gift there.”

“Yeah, well...” Kevin hesitated. It was pretty obvious who he was buying it for and he didn't really think how telling it would be for him to buy something so expensive. The old man let out a gentle laugh as he wrapped up the bottle.

“I'm sure he'll love it.”

“Thanks.”

Kevin quickly made his way back towards Edd, hiding the bag with his gift inside the bag with his previous purchase. He made sure not to jostle it too much, worried about how fragile the display might be.

“There you are Kevin, did you find what you were looking for?”

“Nah, they were all out.”

“That's disappointing.”

“It's no big. We'll just have to come again, I guess,” he said, smiling at Edd as he walked up beside him.

“I certainly won't object to that. Although it seems we have made it to the end of the fair.” Edd gestured to the blockade in the road that kept the traffic from driving into the street fair.

“Why don't we go find something to eat then?”

“Good idea, I am getting hungry.”

As the two walked, holding all their purchases in their hand not within holding distance of the other, they slowly inched themselves closer and closer together until they were shoulder to shoulder. Every few steps their fingers would briefly brush against one another and, aware of all the strangers around them, they would flinch back. Bringing their free hands to their side or shoving it into their pocket.

There were a few restaurants around them as they were in the heart of the town, but so far nothing that appealed to them more than walking side-by-side for the moment as they made excuses to keep going to see what else is around.

They turned another corner and the two of them stopped dead in their tracks. Edd turned beat red and covered his mouth in case he shouted out. He could already feel a “Good lord!” rising towards his mouth. Kevin blushed lightly himself as he averted his eyes from the two girls furiously making out against the wall of a convenience store. Grabbing Edd's hand, Kevin pulled him away as his shock had left Edd frozen in place.

A few steps away and Edd's face returned to normal as he mumbled to himself about the indecency. Kevin laughed out loud as he turned to Edd and pulled up his hand wrapped in Edd's.

“And we were nervous about this.”

“It is silly when you say it like that.” Edd blushed slightly but made no move to pull his hand away from Kevin's as they continued to walk around the town center.

Eventually, the allure of food became too much and the couple found their way into a quiet cafe. A server with a face full of piercings and bright blue hair with an undercut led them to a table and took their orders. They each ordered soup and sandwiches to warm themselves up a bit as the days were getting colder.

While waiting for their food, Kevin and Edd admired the cozy feeling of the cafe. There was an eclectic array of knick-knacks on the shelves, different sets of chairs, tables, and two sofas, framed works from local artists covered the walls as well as pictures of regulars and a few band and movie posters. Nothing that decorated the cafe should have worked together, but somehow in this little place, everything came together in a messy harmony that gave Kevin and Edd enough of a comfortable feeling to keep a hand laced with the others on the table between them.

It was only when the server returned with their order that they broke contact in order to eat.

“That looks good,” Kevin said, pointing at Edd's creamy chowder, after a few bites of his own stew.

“Would you like to try a bite?”

“Sure,” Kevin moved to dip his spoon into Edd's bowl but stopped. “Hang on.” Kevin got up, walked over to the counter, and came back with a clean spoon. Edd smiled as Kevin used the clean spoon to try his soup. To be honest he almost regretting asking Kevin if he wanted to try his food with his own used spoon. Kevin then held up a second new spoon.

“Wanna try mine?” Edd chuckled.

“Yes, please.”

The two finished their food and just as they were about to wave over the server to get their bill, the server walked over with a hearty slice of chocolate cake with two small scoops of ice-cream on the side.

“For the happy couple,” they said with a smile. Both Kevin and Edd blushed and stammered.

“But we didn't order any-” Edd started.

“On the house. You two are just too cute.” The server gave a light laugh as they turned as walked back to the counter to get their bill ready.

The couple happily ate their cake and ice cream, then paid their bill and left with a wave to their server with the promise to definitely come back again.

On the bus ride home, Kevin and Edd kept their fingers laced on the seat between them. They shifted and moved their bags to hide their hands the closer they got to home until they finally let go as they moved to get off at their stop.

Kevin walked Edd to his door and leaned against the door-frame as they said their farewells for the evening. Edd still had some chores and homework to catch up on, although he insisted that he was getting used to the new workload.

“Before you go, I have one more thing for you,” Kevin said as he reached into his bags and pulled out the gift he had bought. He had thought about holding onto it until Christmas or something, but he was too afraid he would break it before then so decided to just give it to him now.

“A gift, but Kevin-”

“Oh, just open it.” Edd hesitated for a moment, but then pulled back the wrapping to reveal the massive beetle he had been eyeing at the street fair.

“The titan beetle! Oh, Kevin, this is too much!” Edd remembered the price, he had thought about buying it himself, but he doesn't get a lot of extra spending money from his parents that isn't for very specific things so he knew he wouldn't be able to afford it.

“You have to keep it, and you're not allowed to get me anything in return.”

“Oh no, I can't-”

“Yes, you can.”

“It's just so expensive.”

“But you like it, right?”

“Of course, it's a wonderful gift, but you have to let me give you something in return.”

“How about a kiss?” Kevin leaned forward. Edd froze, face heating up once again, but then leaned forward himself. The two moved forward until their lips were an inch apart.

“Kevin!” The two froze and pulled back from each other. “There you are, Kevin.” Turning around, Kevin saw his father waving him over from his front door. 

“Be right there!” Kevin called back. His dad stepped back inside but didn't close the door. As he stepped away, Kevin turned back to Edd with a small smile. “Later.” He then walked home as Edd took his new gift up to his room.


	8. Parent-Teacher Meetings Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids get to be present for their frist parent-teacher meeting and it turns out worse than even they expected.

Edd stood out at the front of the school with the other Ed's as they waited for their parents. Classes had just ended about half an hour ago. It was the day of the parent-teacher meetings and he would finally his parents with him for a whole evening. Ed and Eddy stood bored as they waited, not nearly as excited of the evening as their friend. The rest of the gang stood together with their own parents who had just arrived. 

“There they are!” Edd was vibrating with excitement. He watched as they parked the car and resisted the urge to run out into the parking lot to greet them. His mother and father would have deemed such a thing wholly unnecessary, as they would have to walk right by where Edd was already standing regardless. “Greetings mother, father. How was your trip?” The couple, dressed simply in clean-pressed business casual attire, were not very expressive but gave Edd the faintest of smiles as they greeted him.

“There was a mild delay with our flight, but nothing of consequence.” Edd's mother said as she walked beside her son. “How are your studies coming along?”

“Very well. My classes have been quite enjoyable.” Edd gestured to his friends, “You remember Ed and Eddy, right?” His parent's slight smiles faded.

“Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Double Dee!” Eddy said as he and Ed waved with forced smiles. It had been a few years since the Ed's had actually seen Edd's parents, but they always seemed very intimidating.

“Yes. We remember.” Edd's father answered. “I don't suppose they are in your classes?”

“Well, no, unfortunately.” Edd seemed dejected by the turn in conversation. Edd's parents quickly made their way over to the group of parents to say their hellos as these were some of the rare occasions when they would all meet in person. The Ed's followed and stopped with the rest of the gang who stood off to the side from their parents.

“That your parents, Double Dee?” Kevin asked as Edd stood next to him.

“Yes. They just arrived.” Edd looked around. 

“Couple of stuff-shirts, if you ask me,” Eddy interjects.

“Now Eddy, my parents are just very, um, professional. No reason to scorn them for that.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“It seems we're only missing Jonny, Riley, and Nat,” Edd commented as he turned back to Kevin.

“Here comes Jonny now,” Nazz said as she pointed across towards the side of the school. Jonny walked up to the group, pulling a red wagon behind him. The kids cringed as they realized what he carried with him.

“Hey everybody,” Jonny said happily as he approached.

“Greetings, Jonny,” Edd walked up to Jonny which Eddy tried to stifle his laughter behind him. Nazz quietly scolded him as she tried not to laugh herself. “Um, Jonny, where are your parents?”

“Oh they couldn't make it, but that's OK, Plank's parents came instead.” Jonny gestured to the wagon where sat Plank's parents, repaired with crooked nails and wood-glue from an unfortunate beheading accident two summers ago.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Plank,” Ed said as he greeted them. “Lovely to see you again.”

“Oh, this is rich.” Kevin laughed, hand over his mouth as he couldn't hold it in any longer.

“Why does Jonny Wood-Boy bring lumber to the parent-teacher meeting? Should Rolf have brought a gift of building materials as well?”

“No, Rolf. Jonny's just being weird again.” Kevin answered.

“Jonny,” Edd tried to reason, “Don't you think it would be better if your own parents came?”

“No, this is much better.” Jonny insisted. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I promised Plank's parents a tour of the school.” Jonny marched on ahead, dragging the wagon up the ramp towards the front doors. The gang watched as the guidance counselor, who stood at the door greeting parents, stopped Jonny with his wagon and questioned him. After a few awkward moments as the kids looked on in morbid curiosity, the counselor led an embarrassed looking Jonny inside.

“I think he got in trouble,” Kevin mumbled.

“Poor Jonny,” Edd responded.

“Hey, guys!” The group jumped as Nat appeared behind them. “What are we looking at?”

“Hey, Nat.” Kevin and Nat fist-bumped as a greeting. “Jonny just got busted.”

“Oooh, drama. What'd he do.”

“Jonny did not get 'busted.' Kevin.” Edd corrected. “I'm sure the guidance counselor is just concerned.” Edd turned to Nat. “Jonny brought Plank's parents instead of his own for the parent-teacher meeting.”

“Plank's...you mean that piece of wood he's always carrying around? It has parents? How does that work?”

“Please don't ask. I'm more worried about how it will impact Jonny, he's so socially awkward as it is and, well, coming from me that's saying something.”

“You're not that awkward, Double Dee.” Kevin nudged him in the side with a smile.

“Kevin, is this your friend?” Kevin's dad appeared behind Kevin. A startled Kevin stammered as he realized his dad was asking about Nat. “The one from the football team, right?”

“Uh, yeah. Dad, Nat. Nat, Dad.”

“What happened with that other kid? The one with the, er, doll. You know a boy his age shouldn't be playing with dolls like that. People are going to think he's some sort of sissy or something.”

“I'm sure he's fine. Well, we're just going to go over here now.” Kevin dragged Nat and Edd along as they led the group a little further away from the group of parents. Kevin's dad shrugged and walked back to the parents.

“No time for daddy-dearest, huh?” Nat asked as he let Kevin drag him along.

“You have no idea. Look, I told you how my dad can be, I just don't want him-”

“Say no more. I get it. He's not exactly Mr. Open-Minded.”

“More like Mr. Glued-Shut. By the way, where did your parents go.” Nat pointed up towards the entrance where an overly well-dressed man and woman were walking into the school, door held open by one of their butlers.

“Riley didn't come with you?” Edd asked.

“No, she'll be here soon though. I asked my parents if we could give them a lift, but 'a limo is not a taxi, Nathan.'” he mocked. Kevin laughed at Nat's imitation but stopped as he got distracted by the alluring sound of a motorcycle engine approaching. His ears perked up and he looked out into the parking lot to see a motorcycle with a side-car drive up and park. A moment later he saw Riley, in the side-car, pull off her helmet and step out as a young man, younger than their parents any-how, stepped off the bike and put his and Riley's helmets into a compartment under the seat of the motorcycle. Without realizing it, Kevin had made his way over to them and stopped in front of the motorcycle.

“Whoa, nice ride,” Kevin said as he continued to stare in awe. It wasn't a super fancy bike or anything, it looked like it was an older model. And a Honda, not a Harley. But a motorcycle was a motorcycle and Kevin was star-struck.

“Thanks, kid.” The young man said.

“Hey, Kevin,” Riley said before turning to greet Nat and Edd coming up behind him.

“Hey,” Kevin said quietly as he circled the bike.

“You really like motorcycle's huh?”

“Yeah! What kind of speed does this thing get?”

“Only about seventy max. I'd like to upgrade to something more powerful, but it might be a while. I'm Blake, by the way, Riley's older brother.” Blake offered his hand, which Kevin happy shook. The two of them talked animatedly about motorcycle's and their mutual love of Harley's as the group made their way back to the everyone else.

Just as they approached the group of parents were starting to make their way inside for the start of the meetings.

“Come along, Eddward. We must not keep the professor waiting.”

“Coming mother.” Edd jogged on ahead as Riley and her brother followed towards the advanced classes wing, moving through the crowd of other students and parents. Edd's parents gave the other two a look, taking in their torn jeans and baggy shirts.

“Are you also in the advanced classes?” Edd's father asked Riley as she walked beside them.

“Yeah.” Edd's father then glanced up at Blake.

“I observed you arrived on a motorcycle. Are you sure such a vehicle is safe for children?” He made a brief gesture towards Riley as he spoke.

“Er,” Blake stammered for a moment, not really sure how to answer. “Well, I always make sure she's wearing her helmet and stuff.” Edd's father took in the answer with a silent shrug. Edd looked on mortified at what he felt his parents were implying, but Riley just rolled her eyes and kept walking. They soon approached the classroom and made their way to the kid's seats where there were extra chairs places on either side of the desks for the parents.

After the teacher went over the basic structure of the class and what the students have been working on, she handed back some work the students have already turned in so the parents could go over it with their kids as she went to each desk one-by-one, speaking to each of the parents.

Blake mostly just raved about how smart his little sister was as he skimmed through her assignments seeing all the high marks and positive comments. The teacher did say she wished Riley would speak up more in class, as he assignments indicate that she clearly understands the material very well, to which Blake laughed saying, “You and me both.” This got a small laugh out of the teacher who seemed to accept Riley's quiet nature, she then moved onto Edd and his parents.

Edd's parents had no complaints as far as Edd was concerned, his grades were all top of the class. However, they worried that the material might not be challenging enough. The comment managed to make Edd tense up as he thought about all the late nights he's been having trying to keep up, but he didn't say anything.

“We do wish you would consent to moving up a grade, Eddward.” His father said to him after the teacher left to the next student. It had been the one thing he refused his parents. It was bad enough he hardly got to see his friends as it was, but moving up a grade could mean a different lunch period, if not this year than the next. Plus he would have to leave them behind a whole year earlier and lose even more time with extra work.

As students and their parents moved from classroom to classroom and the meetings went on Edd became more and more overwhelmed over the possibility of additional work. When the teacher announced it was time for their break and that everyone should head to the cafeteria for refreshments, Edd almost collapsed with relief.

“How you holding up?” Riley asked as Edd composed himself.

“Oh, I'm fine. This is all just a lot more draining than I expected.”

“Tell me about it.” Riley pointed to her brother as he approached with a small bundle of papers.

“I'm putting this on the fridge.”

“Please don't.”

“But it's a short story you wrote.”

“I don't care.”

“It's going on the fridge.” Blake ignored Riley as he marched on ahead, proud of himself. The short story Riley wrote was one she did for extra credit in their Literature class. It wasn't actually due until the end of the quarter, but once the idea got into her head she couldn't shake it and turned it in before she could overthink it. Now she tried to plot how she would destroy it without upsetting her brother who would lament losing it.

As the group made their way to the cafeteria, Edd excused himself from his parents for a moment.

“I just need to use the facilities. I'll be right back.” Edd hurried a little ways down the hall and around the corner. Just after he turns the corner, Riley notices Eric and his friends head after from the adjacent hall.

“Me too,” she announces as she jogs off, “be right back.” This leaves Blake alone with Edd's parents. He offers them a nervous smile as wait.

Turning the corner, Riley didn't see any of the boys. She looked over to the boy's room and glared.

“Of course,” she mumbled as she stomped in. When she walked in Eric and one of his friends held Edd by each of the arms while the third of their group held open the door to one of the bathroom stalls. As everyone else was either already in the cafeteria or the middle of another parent-teacher meeting, there was no one else around.

“Now, fellows, I'm sure if we talk about this we can come to an understanding!” Edd cried as he was pulled towards the toilet. The boys ignored his wailing as they chanted “swirly, swirly, swirly!”

Realizing that talking was not going to solve anything, Riley ran up to the boy holding the stall door and kicked him full force in his junk. He screamed out a high pitched yell as his knees buckled and he let go of the door, letting it fall shut before Edd was dragged in. Riley looked up at Eric.

“These are steel-toed boots. Let Double Dee go or you'll be on the floor screaming like your friend.” Eric slowly let go of Edd and started to approach Riley, who responded by stomping two quick steps towards him. Eric flinched, thinking she was going to attack, but she just held her body as if poised to kick at any moment.

“Whatever.” Eric backed away and headed towards the door. His friend helping up the one buckled over in pain as they left.

Riley stared them down as they left. When the finally exited the restroom she turned to Edd.

“You okay?”

“Now I am. Thank you, Riley, you're a lifesaver.”

“More like a clean, dry clothes-saver. Those guys won't let up, huh?”

“They have to get bored eventually, right?” Riley responded with an unsure hmm. “Let's just head back.”

“Did you not need to, you know.” Riley gestured to the toilets.

“No, I just needed a minute. I know my parents mean well, and they care even if they aren't very expressive, but I had forgotten how exhausting they can be. I just expect a lot out of me.” Riley hesitated, not really knowing how to respond.

“I'm glad your parents care about you, just remember to take care of yourself first, okay?”

“I will.”

“And let me know if you're falling behind on school work. I might let you copy off me,” she teased.

“I would never,” Edd said in mock astonishment, but then switched over to a friendly smile. “But thanks.” The two caught up to their guardians and made their way to the cafeteria.

“After everything we did for you, you get B- and C?” Rolf's Nana smacked Rolf with her cane as she trailed him into the cafeteria. 

“Sorry, Nana.”

“You'll have extra chores until your grades improve.”

“Yes, Nana.” Rolf slumped as he sat in beside his friends, the parents clustered together at one side of the table with the kids at the other.

“Honestly we're surprised our Ed even made it high school. The teachers must be going easy on him.”

“Oh yes, this school is a-much too easy on the kids. Eddy's been pullin' in better grades since he got here, not that I really mind. Just as long as they're not preventin' them from expressin' their creativity. Just look at our son, Frank, he's off making a name for himself an he never needed much-a this book learnin'.”

Ed and Eddy cringed in their seats as their parents talked loudly about their grades and how little they really meant. They had actually been working hard, extra study sessions with Edd and everything so they wouldn't have to deal with extra credit or getting tests signed or any other of the crappy things they would have to deal with if they were pulling in bad grades like they did in junior high. 

Nazz came back to the table with a sandwich, turkey with mayo, and placed a reassuring hand on Eddy's shoulder as she sat down. She knew how hard he had been working and she was proud of him.

Just as Nazz sits and goes to bite into her sandwich, she hears her mother.

“I hope you didn't put too much mayonnaise on that, dear. Fifteen calories per teaspoon you know. Wouldn't you prefer a salad? We don't want to go another size up, do we?”

“Mooom,” Nazz grumbled as she slouched down in her chair.

Kevin and Nat sat at the furthest point at the table away from Kevin's father, chowing down on an assortment of pigs-in-blankets, chips, and sandwiches. Nat watched at the corner of his eye as his parents picked out something to eat. They stood awkwardly next to the food table, each with a paper plate in their hands as they mumbled about the “dreadfully substandard food selection.”

Kevin caught sight of Edd and Riley when they came into the cafeteria and waved them over, seats saved by them for Edd, Riley, her bother, and Edd's parents. After grabbing some food they joined the others.

The parents continued to go over the progress of the meetings so far as their kids sulked in embarrassed silence. Rolf tried not to let it show that his Nana's abuse bothered him while Ed and Eddy brushed off any criticism of their grades. Nazz slowly ate her sandwich but didn't finish. Nat and Kevin mostly ignored their parents while they competed to see who could shove more food into their mouths while Edd tried to discourage them. Even if he found himself laughing a bit at their antics, and then quickly stifling his laugh as his parents glanced over with a critical eye. Riley sat quietly as she usually did, with a book open in her hand as her brother tried to make conversation with the other parents.

Soon the lunch was over and the kids were shoved back into another round of meetings where nothing got better. By the time everything finished and they were outside once again, the kids felt more exhausted than their worst day.

The parents clustered together once again in the building and outside to mingle with each other and the teachers. As they waited, the kids sat sulking across one of the staircases. 

“Parent-teacher meetings suck,” Eddy mumbled. He was met with a series of grumbled agreements.

“Hey, Jonny's back.” Ed pointed up towards the front entrance as Jonny was escorted out with the guidance counselor. He quietly came down and sat beside the rest of the group, he still had the wagon and Plank's parents which he left parked next to the stairs. The counselor stood off to the side, stopped by another parent, but kept an eye on Jonny.

“What happened, Jonny?” Eddy asked as the rest of the kids leaned closer to hear.

“They just made me wait in the office while they called my parents. They finally got ahold of them and they're coming now to meet with the teachers.”

“So you get stuck here a little while longer, that's not so bad.”

“And they want me to go to counseling every Friday. Can you believe it? Me, counseling?” Jonny paused for a quiet minute to look at Plank while the others glanced around at each other with a series of knowing shrugs. “Don't you start with that nonsense, Plank! Where would we even get that many watermelons?”

“It baffles the mind, melon-head.”

“At least you didn't have to deal with the parade of crappy parents.”

“Now, Eddy, I wouldn't say that about our parents.”

“No, but I would.” Eddy turned to Riley, “At least your bother is pretty cool. Wanna trade?”

“Nope,” Riley answered without looking up from her book.

“You're parents didn't come either?” Jonny asked.

“They were never going to come, I don't live with them anymore.”

“Did something happen to them.”

“Not enough,” Riley answered with a side-eye glare to no one in particular. She noticed the others looking at her with confusion and curiosity so she closed her book. “My parents got in trouble for,” she paused as she thought over the right words, “being bad parents, basically. My brother has custody of me and I live with him.”

“I'm sorry something like that happened.” Edd consoled. 

“Parents suck, huh?” Eddy says as he slumps down so he's laying against the bottom few steps. The other kids mumble agreements as they sulk. Edd looked around at all the dejected faces.

“As bad as our parents maybe, I'm sure it's better we're all here to help each other rather than suffer needlessly on our own,” he offered hopefully. It did seem to perk the kids up as they looked around at each other.

“Oh, Double Dee,” Ed said as he embraced his friend, “you'll use your big brain to fix our broken hearts.” Edd looked up seeing the tearful, yet hopeful eyes of his friend then around at the others. He did spend quite a long time studying psychology and relationships in order to become more social. 

“I suppose I will do my best, Ed. Just let me know when you're having trouble.” Ed nodded energetically and the others let out a series of relieved sighs and smiles. Edd was so smart and always seemed to know the right things to do, surely they would be much better if they listened to whatever advice he could offer.

“I guess you can call me too if you want,” Riley offered, unexpectedly. “I have a lot of experience with surviving bad parents.” The rest of the group exchanged phone numbers with Riley, and since everyone had their phone's out Nat made sure to get everyone's numbers as well. Not long after, the group of kids left with their parents to head home. Only Jonny stayed behind, still waiting for his parents with the guidance counselor.

During the break at the school meeting, Edd and his parents made sure not to fill up too much as Edd had expressed his desire to have a proper dinner with them once they got home. Once in the door, and after he took off his shoes and placed them neatly in their position by the door, Edd hurried into the kitchen and stuck the casserole he had prepared in the oven to warm it up.

As they waited for the food to cook, his parents asked an array of questions about what he has been up to and how he had been getting along with his chores at home. They walked with him through the house as they took stock of how things were. Edd made a few comments on how certain things might need replacing soon, like the shower-head that begun to leak, but mostly made mental note of all the things his parents wanted to have done.

When the chime on the oven went off the family made their way back downstairs and enjoyed a delicious and quiet dinner. His parents complimented his cooking and how responsible he was. Edd was enjoying the attention from his parents, especially now that the threat of extra work seemed to have been forgotten for the time being. However, he still had one more very stressful event planned for the evening. He still had to come out to his parents.

Once the dinner was finished, his parents stood to clean up the table, since Edd had cooked.

“Wait.” Edd spit out just before they stepped away. “Mother, father, there is one thing I need to tell you.”

“Of course, Eddward,” his mother said as both his parents let go of the dirty dishes for the moment and sat back down.

“It's something of a personal nature, and I've been meaning to speak to you about it for a while now, but it never seemed like a good time until you were here in person and-”

“Eddward, dear,” his mother interrupted. “You're rambling. Take a breath.”

“You are at that age,” his father continued, “where there are going to be a lot of changes. It's nothing unusual. No need for embarrassment.”

“Yes, well,” Edd paused again. He took a deep breath with his eyes closed and then blurted out, “I'm bisexual.” He peeked open one eye and then the other. His parents had a look of mild shock on their faces. It certainly wasn't an announcement they expected. Edd started to worry as the silence seemed to drag on, or maybe it had only been a second, he wasn't quite sure. He opened his mouth to say more when his mother spoke instead.

“Well, that's perfectly fine dear.”

“Yes, completely natural. Nothing wrong with that.”

“Just as long as you don't let anyone distract from your studies.”

“Indeed. You're always so responsible though, so I'm sure there is nothing we need to worry about.” Edd released a breath he was holding in. His parents excepted him and so easily. He smiled as his parents went back to cleaning up the table.

As they walked away his smile faltered a little. It wasn't like them to be overly affectionate, but he was hoping for a little more of a reaction out of them. But they had no questions, nothing else they wanted to say?

The rest of the evening was peaceful as his parents relaxed in the living room, each reading their own books while Edd grabbed one of his own and joined them. When it was time for bed they each bid him good night, told him they loved him, and would be gone before he woke up in the morning.


	9. Conflict Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd is exausted all day and Eddy helps Nazz after a fight with her mom.

“Argh,” Edd whines as he reaches out to silence his alarm clock. He looks at the time, three am, and silently berates himself for not finishing up all his work the night before. When his parents decided to sit and silently read for a few hours, he could have gone upstairs and worked on his homework. Or he could have taken his work down to the kitchen table. But sitting in the living room with a good book, participating in the same activity as his parents was just too good of a moment for him to pass up. Now he was stuck getting up at three am so that he could complete all his assignments before school.

He slid himself out of bed and got started on his regular morning routine. It was always so much easier to focus on his work when he was clean and ready for the day. Besides, he would have to get ready regardless so it just made sense to get it out of the way first.

Once dressed, he made himself a simple breakfast of jam and toast with some orange juice and sat at the table with his homework. Knowing he could lose himself in some challenging assignments, Edd made sure to set an alarm on his phone so that when it was time to go catch the bus he was right on time. He had given himself just the right amount of time, as he had planned so that when the alarm went off he was just putting the final touches on his math worksheets.

Edd collected his things, stifled a yawn, and went out to the bus. It was early and he was already feeling the tiredness creep up on him. Losing those few extra hours of sleep last night was really going to put a damper on his day, but there was no way he was going to tarnish his attendance record. They were only a few weeks into the first year of a new school, he couldn't possibly start skipping days now.

“Morning, Double Dee,” Kevin said groggily as he stepped up next to Edd at their usual spot as they waited for the bus.

“Good mor-” Edd yawned, “morning, Kevin.” Edd rubbed the stubborn sleep from his eyes.

“Did someone not get their beauty sleep?” Kevin teased.

“Har har.” Edd silenced yet another yawn. “Okay, well, maybe I didn't get my full eight hours last night, but I'm sure I'll be fine.”

“Yeah, just like that time you told me to put toothpaste on my bike chain.”

“Please don't remind me.”

After the kids had all piled onto the bus, Edd tried his best to keep his eyes open on the bus. Kevin would usually dose for a while since it was such a long ride, but Edd could never get comfortable in such an unsanitary place. Despite that, he found himself nodding off a few times.

While Edd tried to keep himself awake, Kevin watched him out of the corner of his eye. Seeing Edd fighting this hard to stay awake so early in the day would not bode well for the star student. He knew Edd would be kicking himself if his drowsiness caused any problems, or even just made him miss out on some interesting part of class. Well, some part of class that he would find interesting at least.

Without drawing attention to himself, Kevin sends Nat a quick text then sits up and tries to help keep Edd awake by getting him to start talking about something he likes. Insects were always a good choice, so Kevin started by asking him about how Edd's “pet” insects were doing, and by the time they made it to the school he was talking excitedly about the new South American butterfly exhibit at the Starville Museum.

“We should go there and check it out then,” Kevin suggested.

“That would be wonderful, Kevin. We could go this weekend, ah, but you have your first game this Saturday, don't you.”

“Yeah, but I'm not even going to get the chance to play. The one drawback to having a big team. Hopefully, I'll get bumped up to starter soon, but the older players are all really good.”

“I'm sure you'll get your chance to shine soon enough. I better hurry off to class though, so I'll see you-”

“Actually, could you hang back a sec?” Kevin looked around as he asked.

“I suppose I could spare a moment, what do you need me for?”

“I asked Nat to- ah, there he is,” Kevin waved over Nat who came running with Riley behind him. Nat snuck through the crowd like he was hiding something as Riley followed behind him, walking straight on and eyeing Nat like he was an idiot. As they approached, Nat held something under his jacket and leaned into Kevin.

“I got the stuff, you got the money.”

“Yeah, how much do I owe ya?”

“Nah, it's good. My parents on paying.” Nat pulled out a tray of coffee cups from behind his jacket. “What else are credit cards for?”

“Thanks, man,” Kevin grabbed two cups from Nat and handed one to Edd. “Got ya a mocha, figured you'd like it and the caffeine should help keep you up.”

“Oh, thank you, Kevin.” Edd usually wasn't one for caffeinated drinks and was a little concerned as to how jittery it would make him, but he'd do just about anything to avoid falling asleep in class. He'll just have to take small sips. Plenty of other students carried in drinks to class and the teachers didn't seem to mind, even though it was technically against the rules. For now, he would just have to steel himself against the mild rule-breaking.

Kevin lifts the cap on his own, a very sweet cinnamon caramel latte, blew on it to cool it down and chugged down more than half the large cup.

“Slow down, Kevin. You really shouldn't chug coffee, you know.”

“Ah, it's fine. Coffee never really does much for me, I just like the sweet ones.”

“If I drank it like that I'd be shaking for hours.”

“Better take small sips then. Now, go on to class, I'll see you at lunch.” Edd waved goodbye to Kevin and Nat for the moment and hurried along with Riley to their first class.

Thanks to the coffee, Edd was able to get through the day. It was starting to yawn again by the end of his last class, and since it was physical education he would even more worn out by the time he got on the bus. If not for his friends nudging him awake, he would have missed his stop.

Once home he went through his usual routine but took a few moments to dig around for some additional caffeine to help him get through the next few hours. He still had homework to do and even though he wouldn't be seeing Kevin this evening, his father wanted him to come home right after practice to help with some work around the house, Eddy had asked Edd to come hang out for a while. Edd's parents didn't keep coffee around, but Edd had managed to find some dark chocolate and some cans of soda so he snacked on those as he finished his work.

“Come in!” Eddy yelled as Edd knocked on the door. Coming he Edd found his two friends sitting on the floor, surrounded by snacks, and playing video games. “'Bout time you got here, Double Dee.”

“Sorry, Eddy, I had an essay I had to work on.” Edd sat down on the end of Eddy's bed as he watched the other two battle on-screen with the new fighting game they were talking so excitedly about during lunch today.

“Double Dee, would you like to battle for the power of a demi-god?” Ed asked as he mashed away at the buttons and knocked Eddy's character off the side of the screen.

“No thanks, Ed. I'll just watch.” As they played, Eddy and Ed started ranting about their day and eventually drifted to complaining about their parents. Ed was thinking about signing up for the school play. It was a story about a time-traveling barbarian in space. Edd was very confused about how such a story got accepted by the theater teachers, but Ed was very excited about it. However, his parents apparently laughed at the idea of him staring in any play.

“I'm sure you'll do fantastic in the play, Ed. Just be sure to practice your lines,” Edd encouraged as he lay back in the bed.

“Yeah, don't listen to your parents, lumpy, they don't know what they're talking about. You'll make a great barbarian,” Eddy distracted Ed as he spoke and uppercut Ed's character on the screen sending it flying up off-screen.

“Aww, thank you, Eddy,” Ed gave Eddy a big hug, preventing him from picking up the coins on screen from his win.

“Yeah yeah,” Eddy pushed Ed back and the two picked up their controllers again for another round. “At least your parents leave you alone half the time. Mine won't stop trying to get me to join the 'Creative Entrepreneur' club at school.”

“What's wrong with that, Eddy?” Edd mumbled as he found it harder to keep his eyes open. 

“It's just a club for wannabe dropouts. My brother started it so I know it no good. And no matter what I say, they just won't shut up about it. I even tried telling them the club was full and they CALLED THE SCHOOL! My parents! They actually talked to teachers, willingly! What do you think, Double Dee? How do I-” Edd is interrupted as his phone rings. “Oh, Nazz!” He picks up the phone, “Hey, babe.” Eddy's smile drops as he listens, “Slow down, what's up? Yeah, yeah, come over! Edd and Double Dee are here too.” Before Eddy finished talking, Nazz was opening the door with the phone in her hand. She hung up as Eddy ran over to welcome her in. Nazz wiped streaks of black off her cheeks as her tears stained with mascara spilled out of her eyes. 

“What's wrong?” Eddy pulled over a chair for her and grabbed a box of tissues. Nazz sobbed through her words, grabbed a few tissues and blew loudly as she tried to clean herself up enough to speak coherently. 

“My mom is such a jerk!” She finally spat out.

“What did she do this time?” Eddy asked, already well aware of how stuck up and shallow Nazz's mom can be.

“She just wouldn't shut up. She thinks she knows what's best for me and she just goes on and on about how I'm making all the wrong decisions and I need to 'eat better' and 'choose my friends better' and asking why I'm not on the cheer-leading team this year.”

“She's so full of crap, you're already amazing.”

“Usually I just yes her to death, but then,” Nazz hesitated, “then she starting talking about you.” Eddy flinched, knowing she couldn't have had anything nice to say. He already knew he wasn't good enough to Nazz. She was NAZZ. Who could be good enough for her? But he knew he was lucky to be with her and he made sure she knew how much he loved being with her every chance he got. “I couldn't just keep agreeing with her, even if it got her to shut up, so I snapped. I started yelling, then she started yelling. I've never argued with her like that before.”

“Hey, that's not on you. She's the one who needs to watch her mouth.”

“I know, I just...” Nazz stopped and looked around, “You said Double Dee was here, right? He might know what to do, he said he'd help us with this stuff, right?”

“Yeah, he's right over there,” Eddy got up and poked Edd. “Hey Double Dee, you alive.” Edd squirmed over Eddy's pokes and started mumbling.

“Yes, yes, just electrifying the peanut butter.”

“Yeah, he's useless right now.”

“What's wrong with him.”

“He's just tired. Edd's real delicate, you know. If he loses even one minute of sleep he turns into a blob.”

“Oh no, the blob has Double Dee?” Ed turned away from the video game in worry as he looked over at Edd in worry.

“He's fine, lumpy, he just needs to sleep. We'll carry him back to his house later.”

“What should I do now,” Nazz asked as she slumped down in her chair. “I don't really want to go back and deal with my mom right now.” Eddy looked around as he pondered, his eye landing on his game controller.

“How about some video games?” Nazz looked over.

“What kind?”

“Divine Battles Of The Mortal Realm!” Ed answered as he battled the computer-controlled character on the screen. “The gods are allowing one champion to join them in the immortal realm, but you need to battle the other champions to win your place. Will you be the next demi-god?”

“It's especially good when you need to vent some rage,” Eddy added.

“Sounds like just what I need right now.” Eddy handed her his controller. “You're not gonna play?”

“Nah, I'm getting my butt kicked anyway.” Nazz smiled as she kicked, punched, and energy blasted her way across the screen. The three of them stayed up much later than they should have on a school night. By the time they had finished playing, Nazz had managed to beat Ed a few times and she was feeling a lot better. The three of them laughed as they brought Edd back to his room, sometime in the early morning, at how he would be scolding them if he were awake.

When Nazz snuck back into her house, her mom was asleep and she drifted off quickly herself with a smile.


	10. Study Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ed's have a weekly study session that everyone wants to come to.

“Come on, Sarah! Catch me!”

“I'm coming, Jimmy!”

Edd could hear the laughter of Sarah and Jimmy outside as he finished up his chores for the day. He felt a bit of a chill but decided not to close the window as he enjoyed hearing his friends playing.

“Hey, watch it!” Edd heard Kevin yell out. He looked up to see Kevin on his bike shaking his fist at the younger pair as they ran off after cutting him off. Edd chucked as Kevin caught his eye and rode over to the window.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Oh, nothing.” Edd chuckled again as he leaned out the window. “What are you up to?”

“Just working on this new trick where I ride on the front wheel of my bike.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

“It's fine. I almost had it too, before the mini-dorks cut me off.”

“I'm sure you'll get it soon.”

“Hey, why don't you come out? I can show you a few tricks”

“I would love to, but I'm about to start my weekly study session with Eddy and Ed soon.” Edd looked up at the clock. “Actually, I should probably go get them now. I just need to put away these last few things.”

“Study session, huh? They really show up for that.”

“It's a bit of a fight most days, but they've been getting better at it.” Looking up Edd saw Eddy leaving his house with Nazz. He waved to him as he continued to chat through the open window with Kevin

“Hey Double Dee.”

“Greetings Eddy, are you ready for another exciting study session.”

“I can hardly contain myself,” Eddy answered dryly. “Do you mind if Nazz joins us?”

“I've been having trouble with Chemistry.”

“Of course, Nazz, the more the merrier! Would you like to join us as well, Kevin?”

“Uh, sure, why not.”

“I'll go get the table ready!” Edd ran off excited to set up, even though there wasn't really much to do. He made sure to have enough pencils and paper out as Eddy went to get Ed and the others grabbed their school work. By the time everyone showed up, word had spread and every kid on the culvasac was following Eddy in with books in their hands. Before Edd had a chance to lose it, Kevin stopped in the doorway, blocking most of the crowd, and reminding them to take off their shoes. 

It didn't take long for the kids to all crowd around Edd's kitchen table. Even Sarah and Jimmy had joined in, bringing their history homework as they were learning a lot about international history and were having a hard time keeping up as the teacher jumped from country to country. 

After getting snacks and drinks for the table, Edd made his way around to each of them. Edd showed Nazz his trick for remembering the periodic table of elements, which she started to pick up after a few rounds of repeating. 

Rolf and Ed both struggled with math and it took Edd a few tries before he was able to get them both able to work through their algebra problems without constant assistance. Ed needed a bit more help, while Rolf just needed to get used to the idea of letters in math, the introduction of the imaginary number really through him.

Eddy hates Literature class. He complained loudly about how everything always has to mean something and who decides what means what. Edd eventually showed him that it's not about one thing always meaning some very specific thing, but what you can argue based on what exists in the writing and the associations you can make. The idea eventually excited Eddy as he realized he could argue anything he wanted as long as he could make it sound like he knew what he was talking about by using examples from the text. By the time Edd moved on to the next person, he was a bit worried about what he might be unleashing on Eddy's poor Literature teacher.

Jonny wasn't a strong student but was more worried about his therapy sessions that would be starting soon than he was about his classes. Between worksheets, Edd tried to reassure Jonny that going to therapy didn't mean that there was anything wrong with him and that the experience was sure to be rewarding. Jonny was still a little stressed, but he was able to settle enough that he got through the rest of his homework and was able to look forward to the first session, at least a little bit.

Once Edd got around to everyone else he finally made his way over to Kevin and tried to help him with his work.

“Are these all your notes, Kevin?” Edd asked as he shifted through the random pages and notebooks. Subjects were mixed together, sections of notes seemed to just be missing, and there were random doodles over the pages. Kevin fidgeted in his seat as he nodded. “Well, first we'll have to organize this. We should start with the subject your struggling with the most though, so you can get started on studying that. What subject do you need the most help in?”

“Umm,” Kevin hesitated as he looked around at the rest of the kids as they chatted and finished up their homework. “Can I, uh, talk to in private?” Kevin pointed down the hall.

“Of course.” Edd and Kevin stood. As they walked away, Eddy called out.

“Running away to smooch are ya?” He said with a smirk as he glanced up from his work. Edd and Kevin both froze mid-step as they turned beat-red, met each other's eyes and looked away. The rest of the kids laughed. Edd wanted to shout back that of course he and Kevin weren't running off to kiss as they haven't even done that yet, but felt that might get them even more ridicule so he kept quiet.

“Watch it, dork.” Kevin threatened as he took Edd by the hand and hurried down the hall.

“Don't let Eddy get to you,” Edd said when the two of them were alone at the end of the hall. They could hear the quieting of the kid's laughter as they settled back into their idle chatting and homework.

“I'm not, I just...Argh! There's just a LOT, ya know.”

“Of school work?”

“Of everything, I guess.”

“It's perfectly understandable if you're feeling overwhelmed. I can help you get on track with your schoolwork. And I know you're upset about not getting a chance to play in the game yesterday, but I'm certain you'll get your chance to shine there soon.” Kevin took in Edd's words silently. When he stopped talking, Kevin wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on Edd's shoulder as he held him tight. Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin and the two of them stood there for a quiet moment. When they pulled away from each other, but still holding onto each other's arms, Edd asked if Kevin was ready to go back to the table.

“Eh, not quite.” Kevin cringed as he thought over what he wanted to say.

“What's wrong?”

“I am kinda sorta almost failing ALL of my classes.”

“Kevin!”

“I know! I'm sorry!”

“You don't need to apologize, but I wish you had said something sooner.”

“Yeah. In junior high, I had all those extra jobs around the school that gave me extra credit so I never failed anything, but our new school doesn't have anything like that and it's just so hard to keep up with everything.” This time it was Edd's turn to hesitate when he did open his mouth, he spoke quietly and carefully.

“Do you mind telling me what kind of difficulties you have been having?”

“I don't know, it's just hard to focus I guess. There's always someone talking too loud or the teacher just drones on or something.”

“Hmmm...”

“What?”

“Based on what I've observed for a while now, and what you're telling me now, I think it is possible that you might have Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, or ADHD. You should probably go speak with the school counselor though to get a proper diagnosis to be sure.” Kevin wanted to scream. He wasn't broken or stupid, why should he have to go to the school counselor? But this was Edd. If anyone else had said this he would have yelled. He would have called them a dork and he would have stormed off, but he knew Edd wouldn't be saying this unless it was true. Kevin just stared as Edd quietly waited for his response, fingers fidgeting as he waited for how Kevin would react. Kevin ran a hand through his hair as he processed the information.

“Isn't that the same thing they tell all those hyper kids in grade school they have?”

“Yes, well, sometimes people assume that energetic children who don't know how to calm themselves have ADHD, but it's a lot more than just being hyper. How you explained you're difficulty focusing is the most common symptom. And it's actually very common. If I'm right then that just means we need to figure out the best way for you to study, because the methods you have been using just aren't working. The school counselor would be well trained to help with these kinds of things and would be able to recommend something that would work for you.”

“You really think I need to go to the shrink though?”

“Seeing a counselor is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I think more people would benefit from therapy. And, well, it doesn't hurt to just talk, right?”

“No, you're right.” Kevin huffed as he dropped his chin back on Edd's shoulder. “I'll go talk to him tomorrow.” Edd wrapped his arms back around Kevin and gave him a tight comforting squeeze.

When the two return to the table, everyone has put away their books and are just happily chatting with each other. Edd begins to tidy up and quietly asks Eddy if he could urge the party outside so he could have some quiet time with Kevin. Within a few minutes, everyone is heading out the door and on their way home.

Edd helps Kevin organize a few of his notes before pulling out his own homework. The two work silently side-by-side, for the most part. Kevin asking for help every once in a while as he works through page after page and Edd nudging him every now and again when he starts to get distracted. Eventually, the two of them get their work done. 

It's getting late, but they sit together on the couch for a while. Kevin scrolls through the group chat where all his friends are talking through the latest family drama and helping each other out while Edd starts to doze off against him. Eventually, he sets down his phone and wraps his arms around the sleeping boy, knowing he's going to have to wake him up soon so he can go to sleep properly in his bed, but for now he's just enjoying the moment.


	11. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazz hosts a Halloween party for all the gang and their new friends.

“Come on, Jimmy!” Sarah rushed ahead, “I mean, Westley.” She said as she stopped and curtsied in her costume.

“As you wish! Buttercup!” Jimmy caught up as he adjusted his mask and bandanna before bowing low to Sarah. They skipped up to the door and knocked together.

“Hey guys,” Nazz answered, wearing a black and red gown with a high collar, fake fangs in her mouth, and red contacts on her eyes. “Welcome to the party!” She stepped aside as the younger two ran in, seeing all the kids of the cul-va-sac dressed up in costume and chatting with each other.

“Isn't this supposed to be a high school party? Where's everybody else?” Sarah asked as she looked disappointingly around the room. Nazz giggled as her question.

“They'll be coming soon, but I gave everyone else a different start time. Thought it would be fun to be just us for a while first.”

“I guess,” Sarah said before turning to Jimmy and pulling them away. “Let's go bob for apples.”

“Have fun you two!” Nazz smiled as she made her way back over to Eddy, dressed in a matching red and black suit with a cape and the same fangs and red contacts, who was just finishing up talking to Rolf and Jonny.

“And this is the biggest of the fungus I was able to gather this year,” Rolf said as he held up a giant mushroom. He was dressed as a rotten turnip, according to him nothing is more frightening than a ruined harvest and had just come from “Gathering of the Fungus Which Burns Into the Moist of the Moonlight,” his yearly tradition.

“Yeah yeah, that's great, now you won't forget what I said right?”

“Yes yes, Ed-boy. Rolf will not go upstairs to Nazz's other rooms and will keep other party guests from doing the same.”

“Good, Nazz's parents aren't back until tomorrow, but if the house is trashed we won't get to keep having parties like this." Eddy looked down, "And what about you, rodent-boy?”

“Rodent boy?” Jonny poked his head out from under the table. He had fuzzy ears on his head, plastic buck-teeth, and a long gray squirrel tail. “Did you hear what he called you, Plank?” Plank had a set of paper ears and a mouse-like face taped to the front of his face with a piece of string dangling for a tail on his back. Eddy face-palmed, dragging his fingers down the front of his face when Nazz walked back over.

“How's it going, guys?”

“It's like I'm speaking a different language,” Eddy cringed as he watched Rolf as he admired his fungus and Jonny as he sat hunched down and taking quick little bites of chips to fill up his cheeks. “I'm not the crazy one, right?”

“Definitely not.”

“ArOOOOOO!!” Ed lept up from behind the snack table with a howl, patchy brown fur, fuzzy ears, and a clip-on tail served as his werewolf costume. He then left up on the table and devoured most of the snacks in a few ravenous bites.

“We're going to need some more snacks.” Eddy pointed out as he watched his friend growl and snarl as Jonny and Rolf attempted to reach for whatever remained on the table.

“I've got more in the kitchen. Help me carry them out?”

“Of course, babe.”

Oblivious to the snack mayhem at the other side of the room, Kevin and Edd sat side-by-side on the couch in heated discussion. 

“It's tradition!” Kevin defended, dressed in his usual jeans, shirt, and new football jacket. Edd raised an eyebrow at him, the fake mustache from his Nikola Tesla costume shifting on his face before he responded.

“It's a mess.” 

“But what would Halloween be without trees decorated in toilet paper?” 

“Hygienic.” 

“I only did a few places. Like the tree in front of cranky couple's house that moved in down the lane.”

“They are an insufferable pair.” 

“See, not all bad.” 

“I suppose.” Edd let out a small laugh as he pictured the cranky pair having to clean up their yard the next morning.

“I knew you'd find it funny.” 

“I think you're becoming a bad influence.” 

“You know it.” The two laughed together. Edd fidgeted slightly as he quieted himself. He looked over and saw the rest of their friends occupied and so turned back to Kevin.

“Kevin, I have been meaning to ask you how it went with the counselor?”

“Ah, right.” Kevin ran his fingers through his hair as he took a sip of his soda. “It's helping.”

“That's good.”

“Yeah, he told me to try recording my classes. I listen to them when I go running now. I think it's sticking better.”

“Fantastic. I'm glad you found a way to study that helps you.” 

“Yeah, I'll have to wait until my next test grade comes in to know if it's really helping.”

“Well, how do you think you did?”

“I didn't have to skip as many questions this time, so I guess that's a good sign.”

“And I'm sure it'll only improve. I'm proud of you.”

“For what, all I did was do what the counselor said.”

“You let your guard down enough to let the counselor help you and you're trying new things to see what works for you. I'd say that's something to be very proud of.” Edd gave Kevin's hand a small squeeze as he spoke.

“Thanks.” The two of them blushed slightly as they let their fingers tangle together. Then they heard the doorbell ring and pulled away. Nazz left Eddy at the table and went to go greet the new guests. Kevin and Edd sighed relief as Nat and Riley came in.

“Ahoy, Matey!” Nat shouted as he held up his fake cutlass in a dramatic pose. Riley said a quick hello to Nazz before walking around Nat and heading inside. “Aww, Riley, I thought you said you were going to take pictures.”

“No, you only said that I should.”

“Please.”

“Oops, forgot my phone.”

“No, you didn't.” As Nat and Riley came into the house, Sarah and Jimmy excitedly ran over.

“Hello!” They said in unison as they leaned forward into Nat and Riley's space.

“Uh, hi,” Nat said nervously as he and Riley side-eyed the wide-smiling pair.

“You're Nat and Riley, right?” Sarah asked.

“That's right.” Jimmy leaned into Sarah's ear to whisper something. Sarah then cleared her throat and turned back to Nat with a more serious expression on her face.

“What would you say is the more mature and popular activity? Coffee tastings or fine dining?”

“Coffee or...dining...? Well, I'm not really supposed to drink a lot of coffee. It makes me 'too hyper,'” Nat mocked with air quotes, “I'm really more into laser tag.”

“Laser tag?” The pair quoted as they looked back at each other in mild confusion.

“Hey, Nat!” Kevin called over, pulling Nat's attention away from the other two.

“Hey, Kev.” Nat hurried over. Riley, having slipped away sooner, was already over by the couch waiting for him to catch up.

“We talked to a teenager!” Jimmy said excitedly as he and Sarah jumped in place.

“Hey, I'm a teenager,” Eddy said as he walked past the two. “You talk to me all the time.”

“You don't count!” Sarah yelled before she and Jimmy danced off to play more games.

“What a brat.”

“What's up, Eddy,” Nazz asked as he approached her near the door.

“Hey, just wondering if you had any more plastic cups. Ed's cravings have no limit.” He held up a plastic cup with a huge bite-mark, leaving only the bottom inch or so of the cup left.

“Yeah, I have a bunch more in the closet downstairs, I'll go grab them.”

“And I'll try to get Ed to stop eating all the tableware.” Eddy went back to the refreshment table to pull the tray of cutlery from Ed's hands before he shoved it in his mouth, deciding to point out the squirrel to distract him causing Jonny to run for his life.

“So what are you supposed to be?” Nat asked Kevin as he approached the couch. Kevin reached behind himself and lifted a headband with a bright green diamond-shaped icon held up by a thin metal wire.

“I'm a Sim.” Kevin stuck the headband on as he answered.

“That's just an excuse to not dress up and you know it.”

“So I don't need to wear the headband then,” Kevin smirked as he removed it and tossed it back on the couch behind himself.

“Let's see,” Nat turned to Edd, “you are...eh, our English teacher?”

“No, Nat, I am not your English teacher. I'm Nikola Tesla. A great inventor who conceptualized many of the advancements we have today, long before other scientists and inventors thought them possible.”

“Wasn't he some Bulgarian landscape painter.”

“Huh? No, that's Nikola Tanev.”

“Are you sure-”

“So, Riley, what's your costume?” Kevin interrupted before Nat triggered Edd's compulsion to start teaching. Riley was dressed in a simple pair of black slacks and a button-down black shirt with matching dress shoes and a small pair of horns sticking out from her hair, she held a black briefcase in her hand.

“I'm a lawyer,” she answered with a smirk.

“Clever.” Edd complimented as he and Kevin chucked.

After a while of chatting, and Eddy chasing a werewolf Ed around the room, the doorbell rings again and Nazz rushes over to answer. Instinctively, Kevin and Edd pull away from each other on the couch, knowing that this time it's not just more of their small group of close friends.

“Hey guys, welcome to the party.”

“Nazz! Nice place!” The football team crowded into the room, each in their own fun costume, from zombies to Spice Girls to a football-themed Jason.

“Hey, Jordon!” Nat called as he greeted the team captain. Kevin gave a quick smile to Edd before joining Nat with the other football players.

“Looks like the party is getting started,” Riley commented before turning back to Edd, “I'm gonna find a quiet corner to hide for a while, you good?”

“Yes I'm fine,” Edd noticed Eddy's trouble with their larger friend around the snack table, “looks like Eddy might need my help anyway.”

“See ya later then.” Riley waved as she walked away, sneaking past the distracted crowd to go upstairs. Knowing that no one was allowed upstairs, she figured it would be a quiet place to get some reading done so she plopped down in the hall, stretched her legs out, pulled her book out of her costume briefcase, and started reading.

When Edd approached the snack table, Ed was holding the punch bowl over his head and howling. 

“Ed, what are earth are you doing?”

“Oh, hey Double Dee. I'm a blood-thirsty werewolf howling at the blood-red moon.”

“I can see that. Didn't we have this problem last year? Did you watch too many scary movies last night?”

“Of course not, I only watched werewolf movies, to help me get in character.”

“Why don't you leave the punch bowl alone and come down here, on the ground?”

“Aww, but Double Dee.”

“Why don't you tell us how the school play is going?”

“Okay!” Ed drops the punch bowl, almost spilling it everywhere, but Eddy catches it with only a bit splashing into his face.

“Why does he listen to you?” Eddy asked as he wiped off his face.

“You should know better than to just chase him around.” Eddy shrugged as Ed jumped down from the table and struck a power pose in front of his friends.

“I am Oog, a barbarian from the Pre-Historic age who time travels to the future to help the human race do battle with an invading alien scourge!”

“Oh, you got the lead role! Good for you Ed.”

“Yeah, you sure you can remember all those lines, Lumpy?”

“No problem-o, Eddy!” The three friends continued to chat and laugh as more guests arrived. Soon the house was full of partying teenagers. Looking around, Edd spotted each of his friends in the crowd. 

Rolf and Jonny stood at the other end of the refreshment table, talking to two girls who seemed more confused than entertained at whatever the two boys were going on about. Considering that Rolf was showcasing several pieces of fungus and Jonny was perched on the edge of the table and holding Plank out, Edd wasn't surprised. 

Turning away, Edd caught Sarah and Jimmy fawning over the costumes of the drama club. They had each borrowed costumes from previous plays so their outfits were clearing the most well crafted of anyone else's. Sarah and Jimmy, with their love of dress-up and regality, were no match for their allure.

Nazz was playing host and bouncing between different social groups. She had her own group of girl-friends from her classes as well as all the popular clubs that decided to show up at the football team.

“Hey, where do you think you're going? The upstairs is off limits!” Edd turned at Eddy's voice to see a boy and girl, clearly, a couple, coming back downstairs.

“Sorry, dude, jeez! The other girl already told us.” The boy said in distress as he held his arm.

“What other girl?”

“You know,” the girl chimed in, “the quiet one, all in black.”

“Oh, that must be Riley,” Edd offered.

“Yeah, well at least someone is helping me keep people downstairs.”

“Dude, that girl's crazy.”

“Well, stay downstairs and you won't have to deal with her.”

“Come on, babe.” The girl pulled the boyfriend away. “Let's go out back.”

“She bit me. I can't believe she bit me.”

“Well, that's one way of dealing with the problem,” Eddy commented as he watched the retreating couple leave. “If she has it covered, then I can go mingle with Nazz. Catch you later, boys!” Eddy waved as he ran off to stand by his girlfriend. Edd chuckled while Ed went back to snacking, although this time with less ravenous hunger.

Looking around the room again, Edd caught sight of Nat and Kevin playing Not-Beer Pong with the football team. Nazz was very strict about there being no drinking at the party, which Edd was grateful for. But in order to make the Not-Beer Pong entertaining with no alcohol, Eddy suggested making a concoction of different drinks, sauces, spices, and whatever else he could think of so that whenever a player had to drink, they had to chug a cup's worth of disgusting liquid slop. Edd was glad to see that Kevin was watching and not actually playing. He had smelled the concoction earlier and was sure it would take several weeks to brush out of a person's mouth.

Kevin caught Edd's eye as he looked up from the game and smiled just as a girl dressed as a sexy nurse slid in next to Kevin and grabbed his arm. This startled Kevin and he pulled back, bumping slightly into Nat as he did. Edd watched as Kevin turned away from the girl, seemed to clearly reject her, and even moved to the other side of the table at one point, but she shadowed him.

As Kevin tried to pull away again, one of his football friends nudged him in the side with a wink. Kevin let out a nervous laughter, Edd could tell from the way his lip shook in the smile. But Kevin seemed to realize he was stuck and, while he didn't lean into the girl, he stopped trying to be so obvious about pulling away.

Edd looked away, he knew this was the choice they made when they decided to keep their relationship secret, but it was hard. Quietly, he slipped through the crowd and went out the back door. Kevin catching him going in the corner of his eye.

“I'm going to grab a drink,” Kevin said as he pulled away from the girl again.

“Hey, you gave have mine,” Jordan said as he lifted the cup of Not-Beer he was obligated to drink.

“Not a chance, man.” Kevin ducked into the crowd before the girl on his arm had a chance to offer to come with and was out the door after Edd before she had a chance to see which way he went. 

In the yard, Kevin saw Edd standing by the tree off in the corner of Nazz's yard and quickly walked over. There weren't many people out the back as it was starting to get dark and it was a cold night, but a few other teenagers were hanging around near the door.

“You alright?” Kevin asked as he leaned against the opposite end of the tree than Edd, looking over his shoulder to catch Edd's eye as he looked up from the ground.

“Yes, Kevin, I'm fine. Just needed some fresh air. It's quite crowded inside.”

“Yeah.” The quiet sat between them for a few brief moments. “I'm sorry. You probably regret keeping things secret, right?” Edd hesitated before he answered.

“I do wish we didn't have to, but I still find it hard to come out to everyone and your concerns about your father are distressing.”

“It's not fair, is it?”

“No, but I can wait.” Edd smiled up at Kevin who smiled back.

“I'll make it up to you. Promise.”

“It's my decision too, Kevin. Don't feel upset about it.”

Just as Kevin opened his mouth to say more, a loud boisterous laugh shot out of the house as if every person was laughing as loudly as they could all at once.

“Wonder what's going on in there?” Edd asked.

“Want to go find out?”

“Sure.” The two smiled again at each other and then walked side-by-side as they followed the few others back inside. When they walked in and pushed their way through the waves of laughing teens, they found Ed up on the table doing a chicken dance as Rolf and a distraught Jonny danced That's My Horse. Edd and Kevin joined the laughter, adding their voices to the joyful chaos. 

For the rest of the night, the party went on. Kevin even convinced Edd to try a round of Not-Beer Pong where his meticulously mathematical aim helped him win, despite his misgivings. Leaving him the only winner who didn't have to drink any of the mystery drink, for which he was eternally grateful.

Kevin noticed the time getting pretty late and found his way back around to Edd's side.

“Hey, you heading out soon?”

“Yeah, I was just about to.”

“I'll come with you.”

“You should stay and enjoy the party.”

“It's fine, besides, I'm sure it'll be going late. I can come back.” The two of them found their friends and said a quiet good-night before heading out. The sounds of laughter fade slightly as they make their way across the cul-va-sac.

When Edd unlocks his door, Kevin closes the door and follows him inside but stays standing in the doorway as Edd pulls off his shoes and peels off the fake mustache from his lip.

“Argh, I finally get to remove this thing. I think that's the last time I accessorize with artificial facial hair.” Edd rubs his finger over his slightly numb upper lip.

“A mustache doesn't really suit you anyway.” 

“You think?” 

“Yeah. Hey, Edd” Edd looks up and Kevin leans in and kisses him. In shock, Edd freezes. Unable to respond, he feels his legs wobble. Kevin catches him before he topples, laughing lightly at Edd's bright red face and wide eyes.

“Was it that good.” Edd nods energetically. “Want me to do it again?” Edd nods even more energetically, face burning an even brighter red as Kevin catches his lips a second time. This time Edd is a little more prepared and kisses back. They quickly wrap their arms around each other, kissing each other breathless. Kevin's hands held tight around Edd's waist as Edd's found their way up Kevin's neck to brush against his hair. The moment seemed to freeze until Edd let out a small yawn.

“I'm sorry, am I boring you?” Kevin laughed.

“Oh dear, I'm so sorry.”

“Ha, it's fine. You're tired.”

“I don't want to be.”

“I know. Want me to come over tomorrow?”

“I'd like that.”

“Good night, Double Dee.”

“Good night, Kevin.” Kevin leaned in for one more soft kiss, gripping Edd tight as he did. When they parted he gave a small wave as he left and Edd headed to bed, collapsing into the sheets and gripping his pillow as he fell asleep with the kiss still on his lips.


	12. The School Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's opening night of Ed's play and the whole gang is there to support him. Ed befriends an unlikely old acquaintance and his nerves almost get the better of him.

Ed stands behind the curtain, dressed in his Oog the barbarian costume. A battle axe in his left hand and a laser gun strapped to his back as he peeks out to the audience. It's opening night and even though he's nervous, he's excited to finally get a chance to show off all he's been working on to his friends in the audience. After a moment, he finds them standing together in a group at the side of the auditorium. Although his baby sister, Sarah isn't with them yet.

Looking around a bit more, Ed finds her just as she's coming in through the entrance, and behind her are their parents. Ed's eyes go wide in surprise. They said they weren't going to come. They said it wasn't going to be any good anyway. But now they were here. Ed started biting at his nails as the bad thoughts started running through his head: they were going to hate it, he was going to mess up and show everyone he was just a big dummy who couldn't do anything right and they were going to hate it.

“Oh, Eddy. Double Dee.” Ed called out, somewhere between a whisper and shout, as he ran towards the side door that led out to the auditorium. At the door, he saw his friends chatting and laughing with each other, none of them aware of what was happening. “Eddy! Double Dee!” Ed shout-whispered again. He was told, very sternly, that they weren't allowed to make any loud noises backstage and with the play starting soon he wasn't allowed to leave backstage either, but none of his friends could hear him like this. 

Ed caught sight of Sarah moving closer to their friends with their parents are her heals. In a panic, Ed looked around him and found some of the band equipment that was pushed to the side. Lifting a music stand he lifted it and hurled it out towards Eddy, crashing into his head and slamming him to the floor.

“Eddy!” Nazz called out as she rushed to his side.

“Alright, who threw that!” Eddy looked up and the whole group looked over to where the music stand came from to see Ed jumping in place and waving his arms.

“I think something's wrong, Eddy,” Edd said. Eddy got to his feet, grabbing the music stand as he did.

“You're telling me! That dunderhead just threw a music stand at me.”

“We better go check on him.”

“Yeah, lets.” Eddy ran ahead with the music stand as he and Edd broke off from the group. When he got to Ed, he rushed forward and slammed the music stand over Ed's head. The music stand slammed against an unflinching Ed as it twisted against his body, causing an Ed shaped bend. Eddy gave it a curious look before shrugging and tossing it to the side.

“Eddy! Double Dee! You gotta help me!” Ed was still trying to keep his voice down, but he was gradually getting louder.

“Calm down, Ed. Are you nervous about performing?”

“No, I- I- Look!” Ed lifted Edd and turned him just as Sarah and their parents met up with their friends.

“I didn't know your parents were going to be here. How delightful!” Edd lifted his hand to wave just as Sarah looked up to see them. She was about to point out Ed to their parents when Ed panicked, grabbed his friends, and pulled them backstage.

“Let go, Lumpy!” Eddy shouted.

“Shh, Eddy. You're not supposed to yell backstage.”

“Yeah, well, why'd you pull us back here then?” Eddy huffed while Edd gave their big friend a thoughtful look.

“You're nervous about your parents seeing you perform, right?” Ed nodded then looked down at his feet.

“Aww, who cares what they think.” Eddy gave Ed a small reassuring punch against his arm.

“You have been working very hard on this Ed. I'm sure your parents will see that.”

“They just think it's silly.” Ed kicked against the ground, his battle axe dragging against the ground beside him.

“Well, that's their problem!” Eddy shouted again, getting a shh from a member of the stage crew as they walked by. “Look you know your lines right?” Ed nodded. “And you know all your stage direction?” Ed nodded. “Then you got this. Who cares if your parents don't think you can do it. Get up there and prove them wrong!”

“But Eddy!”

“But nothing!”

“Might I make a suggestion,” Edd interjects. The other two nod in acceptance as Edd stands in front of his larger friend. “Tonight you are not Ed.”

“I'm not.” 

“No, you are not. You are Oog, barbarian warrior from the Pre-Historic age, brought forward in time to lead the battle against invading aliens that wish to harm our dear planet earth.”

“You will not absorb the brains on this planet, alien scum!” Ed held his battle axe over his head as he struck a powerful pose.

“Who are you?”

“I AM OOG!”

“What are you going to do?”

“DESTROY ALIEN SCUM!”

“SHH!!” The crew member came back up and shh'd the Eds as they yelled.

“Oops, sorry,” Edd said bashfully as he was scolded and Eddy stepped up to their friend.

“Now you get out there and show 'em how it's done, alright.”

“Yes, Eddy!” Ed ran off towards the curtain. The play was going to start soon and the teacher was getting the last minute set-up ready. Eddy turned a glace to Edd.

“Since when did you get so good at inspirational speeches?”

“I think it must be all those action movies I watched with Kevin. There's almost always a do-or-die inspirational speech moment.”

“So you two ARE watching movies then?”

“Eddy!” Edd's face turned bright red.

“Come on, I wanna get some snacks before the play starts.” Eddy led the way out as Edd stammered a moment before following quickly behind.

As they left, Ed moved backstage. The crew were still getting the props together and other actors were going over their lines one last time. Pumped up, Ed decided to go to his starting mark and just wait the last few minutes before the play started. When he got to the stage he found someone looking out the curtain into the audience and he froze. 

It was May.

Ed had been avoiding her for weeks. She joined the play near the start but had got a minor role as an alien. Many aliens are defeated throughout the play, so the few people who play them return to the stage as additional waves of attacking aliens. She only had one line though. During the first attack she would yell, “DIE!” and then Oog would shoot her with his laser gun. May would only enter the stage after Ed did and would always end up leaving after him or at least at the opposite side of the stage, so he had been able to hide from her all through the many rehearsals.

He was about the run away again, but Oog doesn't run. Oog stands his ground and fights. And now that Ed actually looked closer, May looked sad as she peeked beyond the curtain. Dressed in her massive purple alien costume, holding the head limp in one hand, she pivoted where she stood to get a better look at the other side of the audience. After a moment of quick searching, she let out a sigh.

Ed held the battle axe firmly in both hands like a protection ward as he stepped forward. His heavy footfall alerted May who looked back to see him, who stepped away from the curtain towards him. 

Ed flinched.

May stopped. She looked down and then started to walk away.

Confused, Ed started to watch her go but then noticed she was going towards the back exit. She was leaving.

“W-wait!” Ed ran towards her. May stopped in front of the door, hand pressed against the bar, and ready to push. “They play is about to start.” Ed pointed towards the others running around to get everything set up.

“It doesn't matter. I'm just a dumb alien anyway.”

“The aliens aren't dumb. They absorb the minds of other alien races and gain their intelligence. They have already downloaded the minds of many human leaders so they know all modern battle tactics so they need to take Oog, a warrior from before recorded history, to lead the battle because otherwise, the aliens would outsmart all the human armies!”

“I just get killed. Three times!”

“Because the aliens come in swarms and are really dangerous. If there were less then they wouldn't be as threatening and they would need Oog to help fight them.”

“You're just trying to make me feel better. I'm not going to be any good at this. I should have just stayed home. Lee and Marie were right.”

“Oog the barbarian does not lie! You are an evil alien come to take over the earth and absorb the brains of all humanity.” Ed grabs the mask from May's hands and plops it onto her head. He then tosses her over his shoulder and marches her to the side of the stage where she will have to enter. When he places her down he grabs her by the shoulders and looks fiercely into her eyes. “You will fight and I, Oog, will defeat you in battle so I can save all the earth. You have to.”

“O-okay, Ed.” Ed nods and then marches off to his starting position.

“Eddy, are you sure you have enough snacks?” Eddy peeked his head around the massive armful of snacks he held in his arms. Recently, Eddy had found that he could earn some extra money around his house by doing extra chores. His house had never been cleaner and his pockets have never been fuller. When he started dating Nazz, she would usually be the one paying for things and Eddy was starting to feel like a mooch. He hated it. So at least now he could afford to pay for some of what she wanted, and sometimes he would surprise her with armfuls of various snacks.

“Do you think I need more?” Eddy asked as he looked between Edd and the snacks.

“No, Eddy. I think you've just about cleaned them out.”

“Drinks! We need drinks! Fish some money outta my pocket and grab a few bottles of cola, would ya?”

“You want me to put my hand in your pocket? When was the last time you cleaned those pants?”

“Come on, Double Dee! I got chocolate melting in my pits.”

“That's disgusting!”

“So hurry up then.” Edd cringed as he reached into Eddy's pocket, pulling out a handful of coins. He hurried over to the refreshment table and purchased a few bottles for Eddy and Nazz. He then took some money from his own pocket and grabbed a bottle of water for himself.

“Thank you,” he said to the teacher selling the snacks as he turned around. As he looked up he caught sight of Eric and his friends turning the corner. Edd quickly scurried away, back towards the auditorium entrance where Eddy was waiting for him, not giving Eric a chance to see him.

Edd almost runs past Eddy into the auditorium. 

“Woah, where's the fire?” Eddy asks as Edd skids to a stop just past him.

“I, uh, just wanted to make sure we go to our seats before they turn the lights down.”

“Good point. I don't wanna end up losing some of these snacks. You got my change?”

“Yes, Eddy, I have your change.”

“Just stick it back in my pocket then.” Edd cringed again, but stuffed the change back into Eddy's pocket and hurried them to where their friends had held them some seats. Edd and Eddy sat together between Kevin and Nazz. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Edd watches as Eric enters the auditorium. He slides down in his seat to hide as Eddy finishes shifting around the snacks between himself and Nazz. Before Eric has a chance to spot Edd, the house lights go down and he lets out a sigh of relief.

Just as the teacher comes out on the stage to introduce the play, Edd feels Kevin's hand reach out and grab his. Safe in the dark, Edd smiles and squeezes his hand back in return as they settle in to watch the play.

Needless to say, the play is weird. Edd is honestly surprised that the school ever agreed to run with such an odd script. But the teacher was really into doing something more “modern” and found this script somewhere Edd assumed they dumped all the B movie scripts that weren't good enough to be B movies.

But the actors did a good job anyway. Ed was very convincing and if he missed any lines or directions, Edd wouldn't be able to say when or where he did. He and his friends stood for a standing ovation when the actors came out, applauding extra hard when Ed bowed and kept clapping while stage crew came out and then for the orchestra when they stood from the pit at the front of the stage.

When the curtain came back down for the final time, and the audience began to disperse, the gang moved towards the backstage entrance, waiting for Ed to come out.

As he followed his friends, Edd noticed Eric at the auditorium entrance. This time Eric saw him. Eric looked right at him, lifted his hands, and punched his open palm. Startled, Edd hurried forward and stepped into place beside Kevin to hide again from the bully.

After a few moments, Ed came peeking out from behind the door and spotted his friends. Now out of costume, he came running up to his friends.

“Did you guys like it!?!”

“Yeah, lumpy, good job.”

“You did a wonderful job, Ed.” The rest of the group continued their praise as Sarah led their parents up to Ed. Ed stood nervously as they approached, waiting for what they were going to say.

“Ed, that was awesome,” Sarah said as she ran up to her big brother.

“You were so strong,” Jimmy added as he stood beside her.

“It certainly was something,” Ed's mother said.

“Like those silly movies you're always watching,” his father adds.

“But it seems you found your talent.”

“We'll have to see what you get into in the next play.”

Ed froze. Those weren't insults. He looked up, confused for a moment, then nodded.

“There's a cast and crew after-party, yes? At the diner?” His mother asked.

“Uh, yeah, everyone's going.”

“Right, we'll drive you then. Meet us out at the car when you're done here.”

“Okay.” Ed stood dumbfounded for a moment. His parents didn't hate it. Or at least, they didn't hate what he did. He grinned wide as his friends pulled him in to chat more about the play. But then he remembered, someone was waiting.

“Hang on, there's someone I want you guys to meet.” Ed stopped the conversation and then turned back to the door signaling for someone to come out. Everyone looked around curiously and saw May.

“Kanker!” The group all yelled in practiced unison, save for Nat and Riley who had never ran into the Kankers before.

“Wait, guys!” Ed grabbed hold of Rolf and Jonny as they were about to run off. “Listen.” Ed turns to May. “Go ahead.” For an awkward moment, May fidgets where she stands, unable to say anything. Her mouth opens and closes a few times until she finally speaks.

“I'm sorry!” She almost yells it. “I know I've been kinda a jerk and I promise to be nicer to ya from now on.”

“Kinda?” Eddy says with a mouthful of snark. May looks down.

“Okay, a lota a jerk.” The group exchanged glances. Edd, quick to assume the best in people and accept apologies, steps up first. A bit nervous, Kevin reaches out and grabs Edd by the arm.

“You sure?” Kevin asks.

“Well, May certainly seems genuine. I say we give her a second chance.” May hears this and looks up, hopeful.

“Alright,” Eddy says as he walks up to May, “but any funny business and we get to kick your butt.”

“Oh, no funny business!” Next Sarah is the one to march up to May. She eyes her up and down with a stern look on her face.

“You were always trying to chase down my big brother like it was your boyfriend. Well, NOT ANYMORE! Capeesh?”

“Uh, yeah! Capeesh.”

“Okay.”

“May,” Edd said tentatively as he approached, “if you don't mind me asking, what happened to, um, Lee and Marie?” He looked around nervously as he said their names, as if speaking them could summon the two.

“They said the school play was for dummy's and went to go hang out with some older kids. But they're just a bunch of jerks.

“I'm sorry they're acting like that with you. But you're welcome to join us whenever you like.”

“Looks like we better get going though,” Kevin said as he looked around the auditorium. The room was almost empty, with just a few stragglers heading for the doors. 

“Yes, Ed you have the after-party to get to right?”

“Yep!”

“An after-party sounds like so much fun,” Nazz says, “I wish we could all go.”

“Sorry, cast and crew only.”

“But, Ed, I wanna go!” Sarah whined.

“Cast and crew and baby sister's only.” Sarah smiled. “Come on, May. I'll ask my parents if you can come with us.”

“Wow, thanks, Ed.” May followed after Ed as he led the way out. The rest of the group followed behind. Edd stuck close to the others as they waited for Nat's driver to pull up and bring them all home.

“You alright, Double Dee?” Kevin looked over at him as Edd's eyes darted around for the bully. Startled that Kevin noticed, he straightened up and tried to look as unworried as possible.

“Just fine, Kevin. Just, uh, glad to be out of such a crowded area is all.”

“Yeah, you'll be back home soon enough.” Kevin sat beside him in the spacious SUV until they were back home. After walking him to his door, Kevin kissed Edd goodnight and then headed home.


	13. Busy Busy Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd's days just keep getting busier and busier.

“And done!” Eddy slammed close his history textbook and shoved both the textbook and his notebook in his backpack.

“Did you want me to look over your answers, Eddy?” Edd looked up from Ed's math worksheet he was helping with.

“No, I need it to be over. I'm already dreading the history test next week.”

“I think we'll be alright, Eddy,” Nazz said from beside him. Nazz and the rest of the group finished their work just a few moments before and were chatting with each other. “Double Dee gave us all those study aids to help us. I don't think I've ever been so prepared for a test. And these extra weekday study sessions have been a big help.”

“Yeah, I guess. Just waiting for it to be over.”

“Just in time to prepare for the next test,” Kevin added.

“Argh, don't remind me.”

“Let's not think about it,” Nazz placed her hand on Eddy's. “We're thinking about what to get for Riley. Her birthday is next weekend.”

“She likes books right, just get her some of those.”

“Yeah, but what kind? Double Dee, you spend a lot of time with Riley, what kind of books does she like?”

“Fantasy and science fiction, for the most part, particularly escapist fiction.”

“Oh, like Houdini?” Ed asked, lifting his head from his work.

“No, Ed. Escapist fiction are stories about fantastic other words where the reader is able to mentally escape the real world for another.”

“I already do that Double Dee.”

“Yes, Ed.”

“If anyone wants,” Nazz said, “I'm planning on heading down to the bookstore later to look for something.”

“Yeah, that might be a good idea,” Eddy relented, followed by a series of agreements.

“I'll have to pass, I'm afraid,” Edd responded. “I have a bit more work to catch up on tonight, but I already have an idea of what to get so I can go down later in the week.”

“I'll have to decline a trip to the bookstore as well,” Rolf added. “I'm afraid the goats will not milk themselves and Nona needs Rolf to restack the firewood.”

“Restack the firewood?” Jonny questioned.

“Yes, apparently Rolf stacked the firewood in the wrong place, so now I must move it all. And it must be stacked correctly or it will collect moisture and bugs.”

“Why didn't they just say tell you that in the first place?”

“Apparently Rolf was meant to already know.”

“Parents are so lame,” Eddy added. “How the heck are you supposed to know something if they never tell you?”

“Tell me about it!” Jonny says, raising his voice slightly, “My parents are never around to tell me anything and they still expect me to get all sorts of things done exactly how they like. How the heck am I supposed to keep track of when the recycling goes out and which of the novelty snow-globes are supposed to go on the mantle. Leave a note or something!” Jonny heaved a deep breath in as he finished, the others looking on in surprise to see Jonny actually opening up about his home-life. He looked out over the other kids and slumped down in his chair as he realized how out of character he acted.

“Too right, Jonny!” Eddy exclaimed as he pounded his fist on the table. “We ain't psychic, and even if we were we wouldn't use our power to figure out chores, we'd use it on something fun, like...”

“Like uncovering the mysteries of the secret witch's coven,” Ed offered as he and Edd packed up his books now that he was done with his work.

“Yeah, like that- er...You sure about that Ed?” The rest of the kids laughed and as the conversation picked up again Jonny straightened back up in his chair. As Edd started to tidy up the other kids took the hint to pack up their bags and start heading for the door as they continued chatting. With a few see you later's, everyone was out the door, save for Kevin who helped Edd push in the chairs and bring glasses and empty snack trays to the kitchen.

“Hey, Double Dee, I wanna show you something.” Kevin dug into his backpack just before Edd started on washing the dishes. “Check it out!” Kevin held up a math test and on the top was a giant B in a circle with the words “Good improvement” written next to it.

“Great job, Kevin!” Edd reached out to see the test closer. “I knew you could do it.”

“Yeah, I guess all that stuff you and the counselor have been helping me out with is really helping.”

“I'm glad it's working so well for you.” Kevin smiled in response and wrapped his arms around Edd's shoulders. 

“So, now that my grades are so good why don't we celebrate. We could watch a movie or,” Kevin gave a sly look as he finished his sentence, “we could not watch a movie.” Edd blushed deep red.

“I wish I could, Kevin, but I have a lot of work to still get done tonight.”

“Aww, bummer. Is it anything I can help with?” Kevin's arms fell slightly as a dejected look ran across his face.

“I'm afraid not, but at least I'll see you in the morning. Bright and early for school,” Edd said with a smile.

“Actually, you won't.”

“Huh?” Edd's smile vanished.

“Coach has us coming in for extra morning practice. My dad's going to drop me off before he goes into work, so I'll already be gone by the time you get up.”

“And you still have practice in the afternoon too?”

“Yeah, but I can swing by after, and I'll see you at lunch.” Kevin offered a half-smile.

“Until lunch then.” Kevin leaned in and kissed Edd before heading home. Once the door is closed, Edd lets out a sigh and gets started on the dishes. Once the dishes are washed and then stacked into the dishwasher, Edd goes back and re-straightens the table and chairs. The exact positioning of the chairs wasn't quite right, and as much as Kevin's assistance is helpful, he just doesn't notice the smaller details that Edd fixates on so some minor adjustments are usually needed.

With the area put back to normal, Edd goes to the fridge and finds the three leftover sticky notes from his parents that he had yet to finish up: dust the bookshelves, polish doorknobs, and vacuum his parent's room. Each of the jobs were simple enough, but with Edd's attention to detail, they could be pretty time-consuming. And as much as he would have loved Kevin's help, he didn't want to make him deal with such frustrating tasks when he could be at home resting before another day at school especially since he had to wake up so much sooner for practice.

As Edd worked, his phone buzzed with text message notifications while his friends continued their conversation. Every few moments he would scan through it and offer some helpful advice when it seemed appropriate, or add to a series of reactions from the group when someone said something particularly eventful.

It's after nine o'clock when Edd finally gets a chance to pull out the last of his homework. He spent so much time helping the others that he didn't get a chance to finish his own, but at least it was only a few pages of history questions left to go through and he had read the chapter in full over the weekend to get ahead, knowing he wouldn't have time during the week.

Edd stretches and lets out a loud yawn as he finally collapses into bed a little before eleven o'clock. He made sure his alarm was set and the coffee machine was set up for the morning. He had never used the coffee machine much before in the past, but Edd was finding it much more useful in recent days and now had a strong cup every day before heading out to the bus. The bus where, at least this time, he wouldn't get to sit with Kevin on the long trip to the school.


	14. Riley's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Riley's birthday and her brother throws her a party, all the culvasac kids come.

“Where do you want these balloons?” Nat asked as he wrangled the silver and purple balloons.

“Those go on the mailbox,” Blake answered as he and Riley carried the folding-table, currently unfolded, to the side of the living room.

“Ah, not the mailbox,” Riley protested. “Everyone's going to see them.”

“That's kind of the idea, sis.” Nat ignored them and headed out the door trying not to let the wind get away with any balloons. After successfully tying them in a messy knot to the mailbox he went back inside as the siblings spread out the table cloth.

“Alright, you two go relax while I get the food set up. Your friends should be here soon.” Blake stepped into the kitchen and started pulling out bowls.

“I don't have time to run upstairs and read a few chapters, do I?” Riley mumbled to Nat as they fell back onto the sofa. The living room wasn't large, none of the houses was, but Blake had done his best to make it fun for Riley's party. He had games set up and cleared space for the crowd of kids to hang out and to dance. What was in the living room and wasn't needed for the party was stored up in Blake's room for the night, luckily they didn't own too much so it's not like it really got in the way.

“Not a chance, Riley. If you disappear upstairs you'll never come back down.”

“Argh!”

“It's not going to be that bad. It's not like the whole school is showing up, just the few kids from school. You like them.”

“I know. You know I just hate parties.”

“It's not like you're going to explode just because you're the center of attention for a night.”

“You don't know that.”

“I'm reasonably sure.”

“I'd like to check your sources.” Nat was about to respond when he was interrupted by the doorbell.

“I got it,” he yelled as he jumped over the back of the couch and ran towards the door. He opens the door wide, “Hey everyone!”

“Hey, Nat.” Kevin walked in first, greeting Nat with a fist bump as the others rushed in. Riley stood up from the sofa as everyone crowded her.

“Looks like the party's here!” Blake said as he carried armfuls of soda bottles out to the table, setting them down beside bowls of chips and snacks, paper plates, and plastic cups.

The kids put their presents for Riley on the table, grabbed their snacks, cranked up the music, and got the party started in a flash. Blake set up a few games for them to play and in-between bursts of dancing, they would play.

Riley, not much for dancing snuck over to the table with the gifts. Peaking over the edge of the table she could easily tell they were all books which made her smile. Despite her love for reading, she didn't own very many books. Instead, she made good use of her library card by maxing out the number of books she could take out at any given time, returning them all before they were due, and repeating the cycle over and over.

Noticing one present bigger than the rest, she picked it up. It wasn't hallow, she could tell by the weight, but it wasn't too heavy either. Running her fingers over the edges she felt one side with telling dips that ran the length of the box.

“It's a box-set,” she whispered in awe. A trilogy. Oh, she hoped it was a completed story she hadn't read before then she would own a whole series.

“Riley.” Riley slowly turned to head to see Blake standing behind her. He reached over her, took the present out of her hands, and pushed her towards her friends. “The presents aren't going anywhere, go have fun.” Riley stuck out her tongue at Blake but smiled as she walked over to the others. She didn't dance, but she sat on the chair near them and laughed as Rolf and Ed demonstrated some of Rolf's folk dancing. Ed seemed to be the only one who could survive the dances.

When the lights came back on, Riley lay on the floor dead.

“Nat! You killed me!”

“Yes! I WON!”

“But it's my birthday! You can't kill me!”

“Because it's your birthday, I let you live the longest.” The kids had just finished a game of Who's The Killer? and after taking out everyone else who now sat on the couch, Nat had won.

As the kids laughed and joked with each other, the doorbell rang. Blake cut across the living room to answer. He paid the pizza delivery person and made his way to the table with a stack of large pies.

“Dinner time, everyone!” Blake barely had the pizza's on the table for more than an instant when the kids had nearly stripped the boxes of every cheesy slice and where circled back around the sofa chatting as they scarfed down their greasy dinner. With a laugh, Blake grabbed one of the few remaining slices before sneaking back into the kitchen to get the cake ready.

Riley waited in reluctant acceptance when everyone sane Happy Birthday to her and then excitedly ripped through the wrapping paper on her presents. By the time the scraps of paper were cleaned up, she already had planned in which order she was going to read her new books, most excited to binge through The Hunger Games trilogy she got.

She wanted to crack open the first book, take in a whiff of that delicious new book smell, but her brother quickly gathered up each one of them to bring to her room before she could find a corner to disappear into. Blake gave her a silent nudge as he pushed her back towards her friends.

Turning back to the group, Riley laughed as everyone danced and Nat made himself the center of attention by twerking on the coffee table. Before she walked over, she caught sight of Edd sitting at the edge of the sofa, away from the group. When she sat down beside him he tried to hold back a yawn.

“Oh, Riley. How are you enjoying your party?”

“It's fun. Not too boring for you, eh?” She gave a small chuckle as she leaned back in the chair.

“Sorry.”

“Nah, I told Blake we needed the go-go dancers to really liven things up, but he just wouldn't budge.”

“It really has been great. I've just been-”

“A little overworked? You've said. You do too much, you know.”

“I guess, but I'll be fine.”

“You know who you remind me of?”

“Who?” Riley pointed to her brother who was busy cleaning up cups and wiping down the counters.

“He works way too hard.”

“I'm sure he's just trying to make today special for you.”

“Today and every other day. It's guilt.”

“What do you mean?” Riley sighed as she slouched further down in her chair. The loud music that made it so she and Edd could only just hear each other as they chatted vibrated through the floor.

“I've mentioned before how my parents were less than great, right?”

“Something to that effect, yes.”

“Well, when I said less than great I really meant absolutely horrible. Like, would beat the crap out of me and my brother horrible.”

“That's horrendous!”

“Yeah, well. Blake used to get the worst of it. So he left. And that's why he feels guilty now.”

“But, he's here now?”

“He came back. But for a few years, he was just gone. He ran away, but when he turned eighteen he came back and he got me out. I don't blame him, I would have left too if I could. I've told him that I'm fine, yet he insists are doing everything in his power to 'make things right.'”

“I'm sorry you both went through something like that.”

“I really am fine, you know. Blake thinks he abandoned me, but I'm glad he was able to get out. I had my own way of dealing with things until he was able to come get me. And when he did we were able to move out here and I met Nat, and now all you guys. He did a good job.”

“He sounds like a great older brother.”

“He is. But he doesn't need to do half the stuff he does for me to know that.” Riley turned her head to look right at Edd. “You don't either you know. You're friends and family won't stop caring about you because you don't do so much for them.”

“I know that.”

“Yeah.”

“I'll try to take more time for myself. Promise.”

“Good.”

Nat caught Riley's eye as he was dancing and waved her over.

“Now it looks like I have to,” she cringed, “dance.”

“I'll join you.” Edd stood with a laugh as Riley dragged her feet to the dance floor. Nat grabbed her arm and pulled her along as he danced wildly. 

“Hey,” Kevin slid in beside Edd, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Done sitting out?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good, I missed you.” Kevin wore a cheesy smile which caused Edd to cover his mouth as he laughed.

“I was sitting down for less than ten minutes.”

“A very long ten minutes.”

“Well, I'll be sure to not stay away for so long again.”

“You better not.” Kevin pulled Edd along as they danced with the rest of the group for the rest of the evening.


	15. The PTA Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake attends his first PTA meeting and it does not go well.

Blake had just got out of work a short while ago and he raced to get to the school in time for the PTA meeting. Despite being Riley's legal guardian for over two years now, this would be his first time going to one. He finally had enough leeway at his job that he was able to get out in time for it. Most days he'd still be stuck in a cubical for another hour or so until the work was done before getting home just in time to make dinner. Unless Riley managed to not lose track of time reading and got started on it herself, but he'd rather do it for her and let her focus on her school work and reading.

He was glad his sister was so clever. She would no doubt be able to get a much better job than he got stuck with, so he would do everything he could to make sure he provided well for her and paid her way through college.

With less than twenty minutes to spare, Blake pulled into the school parking lot. The lot was full of cars and he had to park his bike near the back and run towards the building. As he approached the school he slowed to a light jog, then a quick walk as he adjusted his jacket and button-down shirt. He disliked having to stay in his work clothes, but as he looked around at the small clusters of parents heading inside he was glad he looked more respectable. Last thing he wanted was for no one to take him seriously just because he was the youngest one here.

As he enters the building, he notices some familiar faces. Some of the parents of Riley's new friends are there. Blake takes a few steps towards them, it would be nice to get to know some of the other parents better, and joining up with some people who were familiar with these PTA meetings could be helpful.

Most of them are talking pretty animatedly with each other so he finds it hard to approach, but one of the mothers is standing quietly beside them and he walks up beside her.

“Hello, you're Mrs. Barr, right?” The red-haired woman is mildly startled for a moment, not expecting anyone to approach her, but she quickly adjusts to show a friendly smile.

“Yes, you're the other brother of one of Kevin's friends. We met at the Parent-Teacher Meeting.”

“Yeah, Blake. My sister is Riley.”

“Right, Blake. It's good to see you again.” Her voice was cheerful but quiet. Blake had to lean in a bit to hear her over the chattering parents around them.

“Who do ya got there, Kathleen?” A louder broad-shouldered woman, who Blake recognized as Eddy's mother, stepped behind Mrs. Barr, when she got closer she caught sight of Blake. “Ah, kid, good ta see ya.”

“Mrs. Sampson, how are you?”

“Please, call me Maggie.” Maggie grabbed Blake's hand in a firm handshake, then pulled him towards the rest of their group with a strong slap on the back. “Good ta see one of the boys showin up fer once. You can help me convince some-a the others to get things back ta normal at this school.”

“Uh, I thought the school was really good.”

“That's what they want-ya ta think. They lure ya in with all the fancy stuff like the big library and fancy gym equipment, but then these kids spend all day just sittin around reading.”

“Isn't that what school's for?”

“Too much readin! They need to get out more and learn some real skills. All these kids are turning into a bunch of noodle-arm sissy's.”

“Is that so...” Blake responded nervously. As far as he knew there were plenty of activities at the school to keep the kids all active. Riley would always complain about her phys-ed class making her do all sorts of stuff she hated, but that Blake was grateful for because at least he knew she was getting some exercise. Beside him, Kevin's mom stayed quiet with a smile on her face. Blake found it hard to gauge what she thought.

“You remember Janyse and Erin, right?” Maggie said to Blake as she pointed to Ed and Nazz's parents respectively.

“Nice to see you again.” Blake nodded his head slightly in greeting as he held out a hand. Erin grabbed his hand, her well-manicured nails tapped lightly against the back of his hand.

“Well, don't you clean you nice,” she said with a smile Blake instantly disliked.

“You're the one who rode in on that horrid motorcycle, aren't you?” Janyse asked. Blake's eyebrow twitched. He wasn't quite sure how to respond and stammered a bit until he was interrupted by the last in the group.

“Hurry now, you lollygaggers.” An older woman pushed at the group to enter the auditorium for the PTA meeting. The crowd was almost all inside. “Nana needs an aisle seat.” It was Rolf's grandmother, who seemed to only be referred to as Nana. Blake was glad for the old woman because at least now he didn't have to respond to the other two women, and he wasn't sure he would have been able to keep his response polite. It had already been a long day.

The group shuffled along inside and found themselves a few seats together near the right-back of the auditorium. Blake was surprised by how many people had turned up, expecting most parents to be too busy. But apparently a large amount of them like to be as involved as possible in the school.

Blake ended up sitting at the end of the group, between a stranger and Mrs. Barr. During the meeting, there were more than a few parts he was confused, but Kathleen seemed to notice when he was lost and helped keep him up to speed with all the Parent/Teacher/Administration drama that apparently guided the decisions being made. For the most part, the meeting was just a series of updates about what has been going on and letting the parents know about upcoming events and the like. 

At one point Maggie got up to push her “less books, more time outside” agenda, to minimal reaction from the other parents who seemed to be used to this. And shortly after Nana got up to complain about too many peas and carrots in the school lunches, which is apparently a problem for her.

By the end of the meeting, which felt more like a seminar, Blake was feeling very confused and overwhelmed. He had expected some simple explanation of a budget and some complaints about one of the books currently being taught. There was definitely some of that in the middle of everything else, but it was difficult to follow. As he walked out he was both determined to never have to sit through that again and master whatever it was that just happened so he wouldn't feel so left behind by the next meeting.

The last thing the teachers brought up at the meeting was the new standardized testing system the school would be using that was supposed to make grading easier. A lot of parents had opinions on this. Blake tried taking notes on his phone, but as he scrolled through them he found he understood very little. With a sigh, he put his phone back in his pocket. 

Blake was quietly following the group of parents he now found he was slowly assimilating into. Maggie remained the loudspeaker for the group and was ranting about how she didn't care for all this testing. Blake was pretty certain at this point that she just didn't like school or any type of learning. In fact, he wasn't thinking much of any of the parents at this point.

“I don't mind the new answer sheets,” Janyse said, “I just hope my Ed actually tries to fill it out and not just doodle all over it or something.”

“Well, I'm sure Nazz will be fine, she's very clever, Erin added.

“It's all a bunch of phooey,” Maggie almost shouted as she spoke, “who cares what kinda form the kids are fillin out for their tests. None-a that junk is gonna matter when they get ta the real world.”

“They still need good grades if they want to get into a good college,” Erin countered. Under her breath to Janyse so Maggie didn't hear she added, “and meet a young man who won't have her living in a trailer park.” Erin saw that Kathleen had overheard her and leaned towards her, “Too bad things didn't work out between Nazz and Kevin, they were such a cute couple.”

“I suppose,” Kathleen said before moving her gaze away with a shy smile.

“Next thing ya know,” Maggie continued her rant, “no one will be able ta get a job flippin burgers unless they gotta B or higher in History.” The group was outside now, Blake was just waiting until it was socially acceptable to run away as quickly as possible. This was not his circus and these were not his monkeys. As much as he wanted to just scream, he knew it would be useless and he didn't have the energy to waste when he was already so worn out from a long day.

“Rolf got a B in History,” Nana spoke up for the first time since they left the meeting.

“Good for him,” Kathleen complimented. “Kevin's grades have been improving as well.”

“That boy just needed a good whooping.” This gave Blake pause, his ears perked up, hoping he had misheard.

“I-is that so,” Kathleen said, the forced smile shaking a bit.

“His grades were so bad, always D and C's. Nana said no more and paddled his backside like a champion boater. Eventually, grades go up. If your boy's grades go down, just knock him some sense. It works.” Blake pivoted on his heel and walked right in front of Nana.

“So you're saying that we should beat the crap out of the kids to keep their grades up?”

“Nana is saying-”

“No, I heard what you said. You just hit your grandson and take credit for his improvements. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the study group he joined or anything.”

“Now, kid-” Maggie attempted to interrupt.

“And do not get me started on you lot!” As he ranted, Blake pointed to each of the parents in turn, “School and learning are actually important, Maggie, and Eddy's actually really creative and clever. With a good education, he'll be able to do SO much. And Erin, Nazz is smart, she's REALLY smart, and if you stopped pushing her to just rely on some guy to come along and take her away from someone who actually cares about her so she can just be his pretty arm candy and listened to some of what she had to say then you'd know she's going to be very successful on her own merit. Janyse! I honestly don't understand how someone so rude and stuck up has managed to raise such a fun and creative kid like Ed but stop putting him down every chance you get, he deserves to have your support, not your resentment. And Kathleen,” Blake let out a sigh, as the parents stood dumb-struck, “speak up.” He then turned his attention to the parents as a group, “You might think all this abuse and criticism are helpful, but your kids won't thank you for it, and they certainly won't love you for it.” His focus turns back to Nana. “Especially if you're just hitting them around. My own parents used to beat the crap out of me and all I can hope for them in that they find an early grave. Is that really what you want your kids to think of you.”

Without waiting for any response, or wanting to deal with one, Blake turned and marched away. He made it to his bike and was relieved to look back and see that no one had followed him.

“Guess that's my last PTA meeting,” he muttered as he put on his helmet.


	16. Pushed To The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd has a horrible, no good, very bad day.

The alarm started screaming and Edd's hand shakily stuck out from under the covers to find the switch and turn it off. With a groan, he sat up slowly in bed. Edd shuffled slowly through his morning routine, so tired he almost skipped his second hair rinse. Almost.

Edd had stayed up well past his bedtime for the second time this week. Mother and Father had left him a note to polish the silverware, in addition to his regular work, and the intricate detail work needed to ensure the silverware is all polished correctly took a few hours longer than he had available. Luckily he had some leftovers from dinner the night before, otherwise, he's not sure he would have eaten much.

As he sipped at his coffee he realized he was already a minute late to the bus stop. He drank quickly, burning his tongue slightly before cleaning out the mug and leaving it to dry before running out the door with his school bag.

“Morning, Double Dee,” Kevin said through a yawn as Edd jogged up beside him just as the school bus came into view. “Cutting it close today.”

“Time sure flies,” Edd answered with a nervous laugh, relying on Kevin's tired absentmindedness in the morning. He knew Kevin would get worried if knew Edd hadn't slept right. But if he could make it until lunch, and then get a second cup of coffee there, he'd make it until the end of the school day at least. Then he would just have to try harder to get to sleep on time tonight.

Instead of pressing Edd on why he was running late, Kevin waited until the bus was temporarily out of sight as it passed behind some houses on it's way up the road, and leaned over to give Edd a kiss on the cheek. “You're adorable.” Kevin was always so affectionate when he was tired. With a smile and some pink on his cheeks, Edd reached down and gave Kevin's hand a squeeze until the bus came back into view and they pulled apart from each other.

When the bus pulled up, the kids all loaded on and got into their usual seats at the back of the bus. Kevin dropped his bag between him and Edd so that they could hold hands without the rest of the bus seeing. Usually, Kevin would dose off until they got to the school, he really hated mornings, but with his extra practice sessions most mornings and longer practice in the evening and Edd's never-ending study and chore list, the two of them barely had any time together. On mornings Kevin didn't have early football practice he would stay up and enjoy the time with Edd before classes. Then they had lunch together and, unless the stars aligned just right, which wasn't happening much these days, they would have to wait until the next day to see each other.

Kevin let out a loud yawn as he sat down.

“You should rest,” Edd said. 

“Not a chance. I'll rest during first period.”

“Kevin.”

“I'm joking!” Kevin laughed as Edd gave him a stern look.

“How have your classes been going?”

“Doing good. I'm not top of the class, but the tricks the counselor taught me for studying are working. We've only had a few quizzes, but my grades are already looking better.”

“That's excellent. Let me know if there is anything else I can do to help.”

“You help too much. I wish you'd let me help you more. I'm worried you're gonna burn out or something.”

“Don't worry, I have everything in hand. It's just a matter-”

“Of getting used to your new schedule, yeah, you said that.”

“Maybe it is taking me a bit longer than I expected.”

“Just a little.”

“I could take another look at my responsibilities and see if there is anything I can cut down on.”

“And...?”

“And see if there is anything you can help me with.”

The bus filled up as the two talked. Eventually, their conversation drifted to the upcoming holiday.

“Mother and Father will be home for Thanksgiving. They'll arrive a few hours before dinner.”

“Does that mean you'll be doing the cooking?”

“That's right. I make the dinner every year.”

“Want me to come over to help prep? I help my mom every year with it, but I can come over for a few hours. It'd be nice to get some more time together too.” Edd pondered this for a moment. He did have his own process for prepping the dinner, but he did promise to let Kevin help more and the puppy-dog eyes Kevin was giving him were too much.

“Yes. Your help would be much appreciated. And some time together would be perfect.” Kevin ran his thumb over Edd's hand as he leaned a little closer.

“Hello!” A new face popped up on the other side of the chair causing Kevin and Edd to panic slightly as they pulled away from each other. Edd slammed against the window and Kevin staggered as he tried not to fall off the seat into the aisle. “Sorry if I startled you.” An energetic redhead smiled down at them, their hair was covered in braids and pins and clips, they wore a dozen brightly covered bracelets on each arm, and their ears were covered in earrings. They held up a clipboard. “I was wondering if you would sign my petition. We're trying to get more vegan options for the school cafeteria. Even if you're not vegan, any help would be appreciated.”

“P-petition?” Edd stammered, heart still pounding from the surprise.

Kevin, gripping the sides of the seat with both hands, pulled himself back into a sitting position.

“Sure, yeah, whatever,” he mumbled out quickly. The clipboard was quickly shoved in his place for him to sign, then to Edd who scribbled his signature before the cheerful activist moved on to the next group on the bus. Both Kevin and Edd leaned back with a heavy sigh, and when they caught each other's eye, a nervous laugh.

The rest of the bus ride was quiet, well, as quiet as a bus packed with teenagers could be first thing in the morning. Before long, the kids were all on their separate ways to their classes.

Edd met up with Riley and they were on their way down the crowded hallway as they talked over the assignment for their next class. They had already stopped at their lockers and were carrying the few books they needed for their next class in their arms. Luckily all their classes, save for phys ed at the end of the day, was in the same wing so they could easily get their books from their lockers between each class instead of having to carry a heavy backpack around all day.

“What author are you planning to do your analysis on?” Edd asks curiously as they walk down the hall, pushing through students entering through their wing's entrance to get to their own wings.

“I'm stuck between Poe and Chopin.”

“I was thinking of Poe myself, but I think I'm going to go with Dahl.”

“Oh, that would be fun! I love Lamb to the Slaughter!”

“Right? It wasn't anything like I expected from him after reading his novels as a kid. I just- ah!” Edd's books fell from his hands as a heavy arm slammed against his side.

“Oops, sorry, nerd,” Eric laughed as he walked down the hallway, continuing to poke, prod, and generally annoy anyone he crossed paths with that was heading into the advanced classes wing.

“What a jerk! Are you OK?” Riley asked as she helped Edd pick up his books.

“I'm fine,” he forced a smile. “I'm not going to let him bother me,” he said, more to himself than Riley.

It felt like an eternity until lunchtime. Edd's exhaustion was starting to creep up on him. He supposed his body was starting to get used to the coffee every morning and he needed a bit more caffeine to get through the day. Luckily he could get some in the cafeteria and that should, hopefully, get him through the rest of the school day. As the bell rang and he collected his books, he stifled a yawn and walked with Riley to their lockers and then hurried on to the cafeteria so they could meet up with the rest of their friends.

Riley went ahead to the table with her bagged lunch. Edd had brought his lunch as well, but dropped his bag on the table where everyone except for Kevin and Nat was already gathered, before hurrying over to grab a cup of coffee.

As he waited on the line to get his precious cup of caffeine, he felt something small and wet hit the side of his face. He cringed as he reached up and picked a spitball off his cheek.

“Disgusting!” he cried as he shook it off his hand, then reached into his pocket for his pack of disinfecting wipes. While cleaning his cheek, and suppressing the overwhelming desire to run straight home and get into the shower, he saw Eric, yet again, attempting to bother as many people as he could. This time by shooting spitballs in just about every direction while the teachers were distracted by the mass of other students.

As Edd gets closer to the coffee machine, another spitball hits him, this time on his neck. He wipes it off again with a fresh wipe. By the time he gets his coffee, he's worried he'll run out of wipes before Eric runs out of spit balls.

Now he really wants to take a shower.

Eric finally puts his spitball straw away when he sees Kevin and Nat enter through the nearby door. Not wanting to get heat from the football team, Eric returns to his lunch and Edd lets out a sigh of relief. He cleans off what he hopes is the last of the spitballs, the last one hitting terrifyingly close to his eye (and with no eyewash station anywhere nearby), and makes his way back over to the table. He crosses paths with Kevin and Nat along the way.

“Hey, Double Dee,” Kevin says with a smile as Edd matches stride with the two friends.

“Hello, Kevin. How was your day so far?”

“Eh, it was school. Same ol' same ol'. Is that coffee?”

“Y-yes, yes it is.”

“You feelin' tired?”

“Just a little. Nothing to worry about. I was only up a short while past my usual bedtime.” Three hours could count as a short while, right? Edd thought, not wanting to lie to Kevin, but not wanting to worry him either. Oh, curses, he chastised himself, I really need to get a better handle on my schedule.

“You sure?”

“I'm sure.”

“OK,” Kevin said doubtfully, “but you let me know when you need me to help, alright?”

“Of course, Kevin.” Edd knew he would have to talk to Kevin about how overwhelmed he felt soon, but not today, he was just too tired. Tomorrow Kevin had early morning practice, but maybe Edd could do his studying in the library after school so he could go home with Kevin and talk to him when they got home. Deciding this to be the best option, Edd let the subject drop for now as they continued on to the table. They greeted the rest of their friends and enjoyed their lunch as Edd felt a renewed surge of energy from his coffee. For Edd, the time seemed to fly by before the bell rang at they all had to hurry on back to their classes.

“I'll meet you back at the classroom, Riley.” Edd stopped as they exited the cafeteria. “I need to use the facilities,” Riley responded with a nod as Edd jogged off to the restroom. He intentionally ran past the one near the cafeteria as it would be crowded and just absolutely filthy at this time. Edd didn't like having to use a restroom at the school, they were never up to his standard. However, when he did have to go, he found that the one just past the gymnasium and near the administration office was the best choice. It was the cleanest one in school and at this time of day, the hall was almost deserted so he wouldn't have to deal with a bunch of other students.

Exiting the cafeteria behind him was Eric and his friends. Eric nudged his friends and whispered to them, inciting them to laugh as they walked after Edd.

While finishing up, Edd used some of the anti-bacterial soap from the bathroom to clean his face from the residual spitball germs he was sure were still on his face. Using his own hand-towel he carried he dried his face and hands before heading out of the bathroom to face the rest of the day. He would have to hurry though as he hand just enough time to get his books from his locker and get to class from where he was.

Edd jogged out the bathroom door and was immediately knocked back by a red rubber ball.

“Hey, nerd!” Eric called out as Edd's eyes widened in fear. “Hope you like dodge-ball!” And with that Eric and his friends pegged Edd with ball and ball, and when they ran out they picked back up the ones that rolled back over to their feet. Edd screamed as he curled himself into the fetal position, arms around his head as he waited for the torment to end. Flashbacks of similar scenes in his childhood flashed through his mind as he endured. Eventually, the bell rang. The bullies dropped the balls in the hall and ran off. 

Edd didn't move for a while. Part of his brain cried at him to hurry up, he was late for class, but he couldn't move. He cursed himself for running off to such a secluded part of the building when he knew the students wouldn't be down this way until next period, nor would the teachers, and the administration staff were all out of their own lunch break. 

Slowly, Edd pulls himself to his feet. His eye twitched slightly as he bit back the anger. He didn't know why Eric had decided to target him with this, and he didn't really care at this point. His hands clenched at his side, his back straightened, and he glared down the hall in the direction Eric and his friends had run.

"T-that that that" Edd took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "That son of a bitch."


	17. The Dark Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends all come to Edd's rescue.

On the way to see Eddy's brother for the first time, the three Eds were stuck outside for the night and went to sent up camp. It was a long day and they were tired, but they managed to get a fire going and found a few short logs they could use for seats. 

Edd fidgeted as he continued labeling everything in sight, anything to make the outdoors feel a little bit less like the outdoors and more like someplace clean and safe, like his own room.

“We'll set off first thing in the morning. Anything to minimize how much time we have to spend in such unsanitary conditions.”

“Yeah yeah, just sit down already. You're stressing me out.”

“Don't you think we should just get to sleep? The sooner to bed the sooner to rise, you know.”

“I'm not even tired!”

“No bed, Double Dee!”

“So I suppose we'll just sit here on moldy logs until we're tired enough to sleep then?”

“Oh!” Ed exclaimed. “We could tell SpooOOOOKY stories! Like when the wolfman attacked, or when the witches summoned a creature from the great unknown, or,” Ed looked around and lowered his voice as if in fear, “when my aunt Kathy came to visit and she smelled like burnt onions and pinched my cheeks right off.”

“I don't know if a scary story is the best idea,” countered Edd. “The goal is only to tire ourselves out so we can get to sleep sooner and be on our way. A scary story could very well just keep us up all night and then we could very well lose a whole day getting to Eddy's brother.”

Ed looked dejected. 

Eddy, who had begun to nervously twiddle his thumbs spoke up.

“Hey guys, can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course, Eddy. You are free to share whatever you like with us, you know that.”

“A secret! Tell me, Eddy!”

Eddy fiddled with his thumbs some more, opened his mouth as if to speak twice as his friends waited patiently before finally saying anything.

“I'm really nervous about meeting my brother again. I mean, I haven't seen him in years. He went off to college when I was just a little kid, what if he doesn't think I'm cool enough, ya know? I always wanted to be like him, I just want him to think I'm cool too.”

“Oh, Eddy! How could your brother not think you're an amazing, and very cool, person. Well, you're the coolest person I know and he's sure to see that himself.”

“Uh-huh, you're very cool Eddy.”

“You really think so?” Eddy looked up at his friends with big watery eyes. The two nodded energetically while wearing big smiles. “Aww, thanks, guys.” He rubbed at his eyes, quelling any tears before they would come. “AHH! Enough of this mushy stuff! Now I told a secret, so you two have to tell one too!” Ed and Edd flinched back in surprise.

“No Eddy, not my secrets!”

“Oh dear, look at the time. We should really be getting to sleep.”

“Hold yer horses! I spilled my guts, now you two HAVE to do the same.”

“But Eddy...” Ed started to complain.

“No buts, and they have to be good ones too. You have to tell your deepest and darkest secret.”

“Deepest and darkest?” Edd shook as he pulled his beanie down over his face.

“That's right, sockhead. I want to hear the good stuff.” 

“Um, Ed, why don't you go first?” Ed hides behind the log. 

“Please, Double Dee, after you.”

“No, please, I insist.”

“Ladies first.”

“La- ED!”

“Will one of you just say something!” Both Ed and Edd hid behind their logs, just barely peeking out over the tops.

“Double Dee?” Edd ducked down.

“Ed?”

“MY NAMES NOT ED!” Then Ed ducked down. Eddy and Edd looked over curiously.

“A real secret, Lumpy. You can't just make one up.”

“I changed my name when I was little so that Eddy would hang out with me.” Ed peeked back over the log. “No one else wanted to hang out with me because they said we didn't have anything in common. But if me and Eddy had our name in common then we could be friends.”

“Oh, Ed!” Edd sighed, overcome by the tenderness of his friend's confession.

“Really? Just to be my friend?”

“Yes, Eddy.”

“Oh you big lug, give me a hug.” Ed rushed over and hugged Eddy, then reached over to Edd and pulled him in as well. After a moment of hugging, Eddy narrowed his eyes at Edd.

“Your turn, Double Dee.”

“My...turn...?”

“All's fair in love and war, Double Dee.” Now with two friends against him, Edd had no choice. With a gulp, he sat back down on his log and began his confession.

“Well, before I moved to the culvasac and met you guys, I was bullied a lot in my old school.”

“Jeez, I could have guessed that, sockhead.” 

“If you don't want me to tell you then-” 

“No, no, go ahead.” Edd sighs and continues.

“The bullying was really bad and usually ended up happening during,” Edd shivered “dodge-ball. Every day there would be dodge-ball. In fact, I'm still convinced the physical education teacher didn't know how to play any other sport. Then the bullies started taking the game out of class. Before school, after school, during lunch, during class a few times too. It was bad. And, well, one day I just sort of snapped.”

“What you write them a strongly worded letter?”

“I invented a dodge-ball launcher to fight back and ended up sending my entire class to the hospital.” Edd pulled his beanie all the way over his face.

“Really?”

“Is that your dark place, Double Dee?”

Edd nodded from under his beanie.

“Didn't know you had it in ya! Think you could make another one?”

“No! Eddy! You don't understand!” Edd pulled the beanie back up over his eyes. “I never really wanted to hurt anyone, not like that. I was just so angry and I ended up really hurting people. Many of whom didn't even deserve it, not that anyone ever deserves to get hurt like that. Since that day I swore I would never give in to anger again, it's too dangerous.”

“So that's why you're such a wuss then?”

“I'm a pacifist.”

“Does that mean you need a binky to go to sleep, Double Dee?”

“No, Ed.”

It was over fifteen minutes into class and Edd still hadn't made it back to class. Riley didn't expect him to ever be late and was growing restless as she kept looking towards the door waiting for him to show up.

Discreetly, she pulled out her flip-phone from her pocket and after opening the group chat she hid the phone in her sleeve as she felt for the buttons with her thumb to text.

Riley: DD isn't in class. there a reason he would skip?

Eddy: no way! he'd nvr break his attendance record

Kevin: did something happen?

Riley: he went to the restroom, didn't notice anything weird

Nazz: this doesn't sound like DD

Kevin: im gonna go look for him

Eddy: me too

Nazz: we won't all be able to get out of class right away. i'll catch up when I can.

Nat: same

Riley: let's meet by the restrooms near admin for now

Rolf: on my way!

Riley raised her hand and got the hallway pass. Once out of the classroom she sprinted down the hall towards the restroom. When she got there Kevin, Eddy, and Rolf were already there as well as a janitor who was cleaning up loose dodge-balls. The kids stayed behind the corner of the hall so the janitor couldn't see them.

“Oh, this is bad,” Eddy said as he watched the janitor drop the last dodge-ball into a sack and start dragging it towards them as he made his back to the gymnasium. The kids ran down the hall and hid behind another corner so as not to be seen.

“What are all those dodge-balls from?” Kevin asked once they were safely hidden.

“Could it be the Ed-boy participated in an after lunch dodge-ball game in the halls and was injured?” Rolf asks.

“No way, Double Dee HATES dodge-ball. Freaks him out. But we should check the nurse's office just in case,” Eddy answers. 

“Let's go then,” Riley says and leads the way down the hall. One outside the nurse's office, Riley tells the others to wait as she goes in.

“Nurse Pratt?”

“Yes, dear, what can I help you with?”

“I have some pretty bad cramps, can I have some pain meds?”

“Of course dear, wait just there.” The nurse walked away to get a pain pill and a glass of water. Riley took the chance to peek into the beds to see who was there. Other than one kid who looked ready to puke buckets, there was no one. Riley went back to the entrance to wait for the nurse who came out a moment later. Riley took the pill and then chugged a few gulps of the water before handing the glass back to the nurse.

“Thanks.”

“Any time dear, now hurry back to class.” Riley ran back out to the others.

“Good plan,” Eddy said, “but should you really be taking pain pills when you don't need it?” Riley reached into her mouth and pulled out the pill she hid under the tongue, then threw it out. “Oh, never mind then.”

“Was Double Dee in there?” Kevin asked.

“No sign of him.”

“The Ed-boy is elusive. If only I had Victor the goat, he has a nose like a bloodhound.”

“Oh boy, I hope...” Eddy trails off and then shakes his head. “We gotta find him before something bad happens.”

“Well, we're gonna have to split up, we'll check every part of the school.” Kevin took charge and assigned a different part of the school for each of them, starting with the outside and working their way in. “And one of us should check his locker. Does anyone know Double Dee's combo?”

“No way, he guards that like it's the nuclear launch codes,” Eddy said. “But, Nazz can get into it when she gets out of class. You should see what she can do with a hairpin.”

“Text Nazz then and tell her to go there first. Let's go people!” And with that, the four broke off into different directions. 

Kevin checked the football fields and near the gymnasium. Rolf went out by the parking lots and near the administration offices. Eddy took the south side of the school where the smoker kids like to hang out. And Riley checked the west side of the school near the school entrance by the advanced classes. 

When the bell rang the others quickly ran out to help look, Kevin texting them their orders. Nazz found no clues in Edd's locker, all his books were still there as well as his coat and messenger bag.

For the rest of the day, the kids checked and rechecked every part of the school and couldn't find Edd. More than a few times each of them were caught out of class and were escorted back by a teacher. They would then have to wait until the bell rang again to complete their search. Eventually, classes ended and they were no closer to finding him.

“I'm going to go let the team know we're not going to make practice,” Nat told Kevin after the group all met up again and were just heading off to do another round of searching. “I'll check around the fields again while I'm out that way.”

“Sounds good, thanks man,” Kevin said. He was feeling more and more dejected as the day went on. He was worried something bad happened. This wasn't like Edd. His phone kept going to voice mail and it was feeling more and more like he didn't want to be found.

“Hey, we'll find him.”

“Yeah, I know. Argh!” Kevin slapped both his cheeks hard. “This is no time to be getting down! Alright, I'm going to check the halls and classrooms upstairs.” Then Kevin marched on with a renewed determination.

A few minutes later while Kevin is peeking in through the science labs, he gets a text from Nat.

Nat: eric never showed for practice

Kevin: if that bastard did anything i'll kill him

Nat: i'll check his hangouts

see if i can find his friends 

Kevin: thanks 

With a new wave of worry, Kevin sent out a text to the rest of the kids telling him to look out for Eric and his friends since they might have something to do with Edd disappearing. He then started sprinting through the labs and the hall faster, frantic to find Edd.

Outside the school near the auditorium, Ed searched around for Edd. Hearing a loud bang, he ran over to see what was going on. The door was locked. He knew some of the others had checked around here before and the door wasn't locked then, so someone must have just locked them in the past few minutes. Looking up, Edd saw a window open so, doing the only sensible thing, he scaled the wall and pushed himself through the small opening.

Ed lands on his face backstage but quickly gets up. He hears a voice and walks towards it. Slowly, he moves around the stage props and big set pieces pushed to the side and sees someone on the stage. At first, he moves forward, planning to approach, but realizes something is off. Enough that it scares him and he runs back where he came from. Ed reaches for his phone to call the others, but finds nothing. Remembering that he left it in his bag, which he left in his last class because he forgot to take it with him when rushing back to search for his friend.

Scrambling to get out, Ed climbs up the larger set pieces and the more secure ropes to escape back out the window. After he lands, once again on his face, he runs in circles a few times and then rushes inside to look for someone.

Kevin is just coming back down the main staircase when he sees someone running down the hall towards him.

“Hey, Ed any lu-AH!” Ed lifts him over his shoulder and starts running back to the auditorium. 

“Hey, Ed, what's gives!” 

“He's in the dark place, Kevin!” 

“Wait, did you find Double Dee?” 

“THE DARK PLACE, KEVIN!” Kevin looks ahead and realizes Ed is taking him towards the auditorium so he texts the others to meet them there.

Ed carries Kevin to the inside main entrance to the auditorium, which is of course locked. He sets Kevin down, who is glad to no longer be man-handled, then rips the door off its hinges. After tossing the door down the hall, Ed pushes Kevin in.

They enter at the back of the seating area, overlooking the stage and they see Edd standing in the center. Next to him is a large bag of dodge-balls that he is attaching to, what looks like, a massive gun. As Kevin steps closer, a timid Ed a few steps behind him, he notices something above Edd.

Eric and his two friends are tied up and gagged, just hanging down from the rafters. They are squirming in their ropes, trying to somehow set themselves free.

Edd lets out a terrifyingly manic laugh, he turns his head slightly as he finishes adjusting a few things on his gun and Kevin notices a mad look in his eyes.

“I'm not normally one for theatrics,” Edd starts saying to the boys hanging about him, “but this is the only unoccupied room at the moment. And now that I've got my new and improved dodge-ball launcher up and running we can get this over with. Just one little test to make sure it's working right.” 

Kevin and Ed continue to move slowly down the stairs as Edd talks.

Edd aims the launcher at the wall beside the hanging bullies and fires. A dodge-ball accelerates from the launcher so fast that it lights on fire, punches a hole in the false wall on the stage. The kids all hear a loud crash as the ball slams through backstage and hits against the wall of the school. The bullies squirm in the ropes, screams muffled by the gags. “Well, everything seems to be in working order. NOW FOR YOU THREE!” Edd's wild look intensifies as he lines up the launcher, Kevin moves forward. “This is for every time you've insulted me, picked on me, knocked me over, poured your drink on me, spitball me, tri-”

“Double Dee.” Kevin put his hand on Edd's shoulder, causing him to flinch. Scared, Edd pulls away and turns the launcher on Kevin. Kevin steps back in shock. Edd lowers the launcher, surprise replacing madness for a moment.

“K-Kevin? What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you. We were worried. You weren't in class and now... Double Dee, what is this?”

“You- You wouldn't understand.” Kevin steps closer. Edd is looking away, his gaze locked on the launcher in his hands. “After everything, they've done and they wouldn't stop and they never will unless someone stops them first.”

“You know you don't need to do this.” Edd doesn't answer. His grip tightens on the launcher. Kevin notices the other kids in his peripheral vision, they must have arrived just a few moments ago.

“Aww, crap, I was worried about this,” Eddy says as he runs over to Ed. “What happened, lumpy?”

“Dark place, Eddy! The Dark place!”

“Dark place?” Nazz asks as she walks up beside them. “What does that mean?”

“Uh, Double Dee kinda has some deep traumatizing anger issues he hasn't completely worked through.” The others look on in surprise as their gaze turns back to Kevin and Double Dee.

Kevin puts his hand on Double Dee's, urging him to drop the launcher.

“You don't need to do this Double Dee, let me help you.” Double Dee looked up into Kevin's eyes and saw the desperation in them. All this time he had been asking Edd to just let him help and Edd just kept him at arm's length. Afraid to let Kevin into everything. To let Kevin see all the neuritic and traumatic and obsessive parts of him.

Edd hesitated. He wanted to turn around. He wanted to aim his launcher at Eric. He wanted to fire it. He wanted to get back at him and his friends for every bad thing they did to him and to every other kid like him.

But he couldn't.

Edd, let go of the launcher.

Kevin reached out and embraced Edd as tears started to fall from Edd's eyes. The others quickly rush to him as well. They circle around Edd and Kevin in a group hug. Kevin's arms tighten around his boyfriend as the sobs get bigger, he can feel him shaking.

The three bullies call out from behind their gags to get their attention and let them go. 

“Ack, Ed go untie them or something,” Eddy says.

Ed runs over and pulls at the rope on the wall, loosening the tie so the three bullies fall into the ground. With the ropes no longer holding them, they stand, pissed off. 

“What the hell!?! That little twerp is going to pay for this!”

Kevin loosens his grip on Edd, whose sobs are quieting as he tries to dry his eyes, and steps up to Eric.

Kevin pulls Eric forward by the collar of his shirt.

“You are going to forget anything ever happened today. This is all your fault for messing with MY BOYFRIEND in the first place.” Eric attempted to interrupt, but Kevin jerked his collar and kept talking. “If I ever see you even look at him again, I'm going to pound you so hard you'll never get up again, got it?”

Eric, wide-eyed as he takes Kevin's glare as well as the anger from the group of friends behind him, nods dumbly. Kevin pushes Eric away and walks back to Edd while the three bullies trip over themselves as they runoff.


	18. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin helps Edd after his breakdown

“Hey, Nat?” Kevin asked as he walked back to Edd.

“Yeah?”

“Can you get your driver to bring us all home?”

“Of course.” Nat stepped aside and called his driver. Then the rest of the kids made their way out to the front of the school, passing through small clusters of other students who were finishing up with their clubs for the day. In the middle of them, Kevin held onto Edd as he walked with him, arm around his shoulders. 

Edd kept his eyes down as he walked. His head was in a fog. He felt like he had left his body and was now trying to re-acclimate to being a person again. And he was ashamed. Never did he want to break like that again, and he certainly never wanted his friends to see him in such a state, especially Kevin.

Before long, the car arrived and Edd felt himself being ushered inside. The others were quiet. They shuffled along with each other into the car, Nat told the driver where to go, and the limo pulled out from the school and began the drive to the culvasac. Edd took a deep breath.

“I'm sorry everyone.”

“Double Dee, you don't need to-”

“It's alright, Nazz. If I don't say something now, well, I might not be able to later.” Edd took another breath as he started. He focused on Kevin's hand on his shoulder as he told the others the same story he had once told the other Eds. How he was bullied, how it became too much, how he snapped, the guilt, and how he swore it would never let it happen again. The others listened quietly, letting him get it all out.

“So, again, I'm terribly sorry for everything. I let things get out of hand, and you all were worried, and you missed class, oh dear we're all going to be in terrible trouble with the teachers aren't we?”

“Sockhead, only you could have a mental breakdown and be worried about attendance!” Eddy laughed, which made Edd chuckle and then turned all the kids into a fit of laughter. They laughed so hard, wheezing for air and starting again with a new wave each time they almost contained themselves. By the time they had finally started to settle down and catch their breath, the limo was pulling into the culvasac.

As the kids got out of the car, they each gave Edd a hug or a pat on the back. Each of them reassuring him that they were there to help if he needed anything.

Kevin pulled Nat to the side.

“What's up?” Nat asked, seeing Kevin's nervous expression.

“Yeah, so, I kind of came out back there...”

“I saw, how you feel about that.”

“You know, kind of glad. At least this means Edd and I don't have to hide anymore, as long as he's not upset about it.”

“I'm sure he'll be fine.”

“Yeah, but I'm also kind of freaking out.”

“Understandable.”

“Like, it's only a matter of time until my dad finds out, he's always coming to the football matches and talking with the other parents and the team...”

“And you don't know how he's going to react.”

“Exactly. If I need to get out or anything...”

“Then call me and I'll be right over to pick you up. I got you, man.”

“Thanks, Nat. Alright, I'm going to go with Edd, but, yeah, thanks for everything.”

“No problem. I'll talk to you later.”

“Will do.”

Kevin walked back over to Edd as he pulled out of a tight hug with Ed and Eddy.

“Don't you ever scare us like that again, Double Dee!” Eddy said.

“The Dark Place is no good!” Ed added.

“Sorry, I promise it won't happen again.”

“Just take it easy, buddy.”

“I will.”

Kevin stepped up beside Edd who looked over at him when he felt his hand against his own.

“Come on, I'll walk you home.” Edd nodded. Kevin hadn't said anything the whole ride over and could tell he was waiting until they were alone to say anything. He said his goodbyes and thanks to the Eds and the rest of the gang, then turned and walked towards his door.

When they got inside they kicked off their shoes. Edd didn't say anything, waiting for Kevin to start.

“Why didn't you tell me?” He finally asked quietly after a few silent moments.

“I didn't want you to worry.”

“Well, I was worried today!” Kevin surprised himself with how loud he was. Edd flinched and fidgeted with his arm while Kevin sighed and pulled at his hair. “I knew something was wrong, but I figured you would tell me when you were ready. But you just kept it all to yourself until things got this bad.” Kevin looked Edd in the eye. “Do you not trust me?”

“Wha- No- I- OF COURSE, I TRUST YOU!” Edd stammered, stepping closer as he spoke.

“Then why?”

“I just- I wanted to just be better. I know the way I do things is a pain for everyone else. I'm neurotic and obsessive, a perfectionist a lot of the time. And it all makes things harder. I just didn't want to make you have to deal with all of that too.”

“Double Dee-”

“I know you're just going to say you want to help and it's not a big deal, but what happens when I have to re-do my homework assignment because I accidentally misspelled a word on it or when I need to spend five hours doing the dishes because they keep drying with watermarks or when-”

“Then I'll help you. Or if I can't help at least I can be there.” Kevin stepped up to Edd and put his hands on his shoulders. Embarrassed, Edd looked away at first.

“I'm sorry.”

Don- Look, don't apologize OK, just let me in.”

“I can do that.”

“Will you?”

“I will.” The two of them lean into each other, holding tightly.

“You know I like you for you. Don't go thinking you need to change.”

“I should know that, I guess I was just being insecure.”

“I already know you well enough anyway, you can't hide yourself from me.” Kevin pulled back just enough that he was looking at Edd's face again, a pink tint growing on his cheeks. “You're adorable, you dork.” Edd opened his mouth, meaning to retort the 'dork' comment, but Kevin had already leaned in for a kiss and took over his mouth. Edd returned it with a hunger, hands reaching up Kevin's neck and into his hair. Kevin's hands ran up Edd's back and he attempted to pull him in closer, body's already pressed together. Not until they had both run out of breath did they pull even the smallest distance from each other, relaxing in each other's arms.

“Thanks, for being here,” Edd said as he let his arms slip down to land back on Kevin's shoulders.

“'Course. Now, do you want to tell me what's been bothering you?” Edd nodded and the two of them made their way to the couch. They sat comfortably, facing each other with their fingers locked together as Edd finally told Kevin everything that had been bothering him. All the extra chores his parents left for him, every time Eric and his friends bullied him, the more advanced work from school, and all the things he does and wants to do for their friends.

“It's not that any particular task is difficult, save, of course, anything having to do with Eric and his friends, but each one requires so much work. And I have to get each thing just right or I have to start all over. It's exhausting.”

“Sounds it. You know, I'm sure Nazz wouldn't mind taking over the study group. And you've been giving everyone really good advice on dealing with our parents and stuff, but Riley's able to help there too you know. You don't have to do it all yourself.”

“I guess I just felt responsible.”

“You are already responsible, but take care of yourself first.”

“I know.”

“And maybe you could ask your parents to let up on some of the chores?”

“Maybe, but they're never home to talk to.”

“Well, what about a letter? Don't they leave notes for you all the time?”

“True. And it would be easier to get all my thoughts out on paper rather than having to convey them all in real-time during a conversation.” Edd stood up from the couch. “I have my stationary upstairs.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.”

The two of them headed upstairs. This was only the second time Kevin was ever in Edd's bedroom so he took a moment as he walked in to really look around. Last time he was only in for a moment so he didn't get a good look. The one thing he did remember was that there were labels everywhere. Kevin couldn't find a single thing that wasn't labeled. The rock and bug collections obviously needed labeling, but even his pencils, blanket, and windowsill all had labels on them. Kevin was sure that if he started poking around Edd's drawers, he would find his socks and underwear labeled as well.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Edd said as he sat at his desk and pulled out some paper from one of the drawers. He took his time selecting the right pen to use. Kevin walked over to the bed and laid down as he continued to scan the room, chuckled quietly to himself when he noticed Edd's cactus labeled “Jim.” He watched as Edd wrote carefully, scratched at his temple as he mulled over when to say next, got frustrated when he realized he didn't like the direction of the letter, folded it and then placed it gently in the wastebasket beside him, then started over with a fresh sheet of paper. Kevin didn't disturb him or try to suggest what to write. If Edd wanted his opinion, he'd ask. But he sat quietly, memorizing the layout of the room, trying to learn more about his boyfriend from what he had in his room and how he organized everything. He is pulled from his observations when he notices Edd put his pen and the extra pages of paperback in their assigned spots. The letter seemed short compared to what Kevin expected, just two pages, but Edd seems pleased.

“I'll be right back. I'm going to put this somewhere they are sure to find it.” Kevin nodded as Edd walked out of the room. He was back a quick moment later. When he walked back into the room, Kevin patted the side of the bed, signaling Edd to join him. He did, happily. Kevin wrapped his arm around Edd as he settled in.

“Feeling any better?”

“Much better, yes.”

“Good.”

“And how are you, feeling?”

“Fine, why?”

“I may have been a bit out of it, but I did hear you tell Eric that I was your boyfriend. So, you just came out at school. How do you feel?''

“Oh right, that.” Kevin sank back against the pillows a bit as he thought over his feelings. “Kind of good, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I mean, I'm actually kind of relieved we don't have to hide anymore. I don't really care what anyone at school has to think. But, it's only a matter of time until it gets back to my dad. That's got me nervous.”

“What do you think is going to happen?”

“No idea. I asked Nat if things get weird if I can crash there.”

“I hope it doesn't come to that.”

“Me too.” Edd curled into Kevin's side, letting out a small yawn as he did. It was a long day. Kevin kept an arm around him and let him doze off. It was the end of the school week, so he could sleep for now. In the morning Kevin would help him with whatever he needed. Shortly after Edd drifted off to sleep, Kevin yawned and followed suit.

Dear Mother and Father,

As of the start of the new school year my workload with school, friends, and home has increased tremendously. I am grateful for the opportunities these new responsibilities afford me. However, I regrettably am unable to maintain an acceptable standard with such a considerable workload. As such I will need to re-access what tasks to continue and which ones I will need to discontinue. I have already thought over some tasks that I can delegate to friends, and I hope you will understand if I ask to be released from the responsibility of some household chores.

When you are next available, I hope we can talk over this in person. There have many changes in my life that I would like to talk to you about, including one of personal importance I had been waiting for the appropriate time to tell you. I told you before that I am bisexual. I bring this up now because I have started seeing someone of the same gender and hoped you would like to formally meet them. You should know him already, Kevin Barr, my friend from the cul-de-sac.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely, your son,

Eddward Marian Vincent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering why I changed the spelling of culvasac in Edd's letter - "cul-de-sac" is the more proper way of spelling it, but the kids always sounded like they used the more colloquial "culvasac" in the show, which is why I normally use that one.


	19. Winter Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets together for the Winter Formal as Edd reminisces over recent events.

Edd straightened his tie in the mirror. It was his sixth time redoing it, but he needed it to be just right, even more so than usual. Finally, he moved in front of his reflection a few times, inspecting everything. He made a few minor adjustments, smoothed out the sides of his dark gray suit before giving himself a smile of approval. When he turned away from the mirror, he caught sight of Kevin walking across the culvasac to his house. With a quick look at the mirror, Edd realized he was running a few minutes behind schedule. The rest of the kids would all be waiting at Nazz's house by now.

It was the day of the Winter Formal and with Edd and Kevin finally out at school they were finally able to go as a date. Edd rubbed at his sweaty palms as he hurried down the stairs to meet Kevin at the door. He was certainly excited to go with Kevin to the dance, officially, but nervous as well. So far things have been peaceful for them. No one at school has done anything, but Kevin was still waiting for the day his dad finds out about them. At least Kevin was finally able to meet Edd's parents as his boyfriend.

It was Thanksgiving Day and, as promised, Kevin had come over to help Edd prep for dinner with his parents. He has spent most of the evening before helping his mother prep so that she would be able to sleep in.

“Come on in, Kevin.”

“Morning Double Dee.” Kevin stepped in and kicked off his shoes, making sure they lined up correctly by the door. “So what are we making?”

“Right now I'm just cutting up the vegetables and putting them in water so they don't discolor before I start cooking later. Are you sure you're up for this?”

“Just let me know what you need me to do,” Kevin answered with a smile. He knew Edd would have a few extra steps and quirks for how he did things and he was ready to learn them all.

“Well, I need everything cut as close to a square centimeter as possible. The smaller cuts means they will cook faster and having them all the same size ensures it all cooks evenly.”

“OK, I can do that.”

“First we need to peel everything though and then wash them thoroughly.”

“Right, so which ones do you want me to start with?”

“How about you do the potatoes while I do the carrots. And wash your hands.” Edd pulled over the trashcan to stand between them as they stood at the counter with their vegetables.

“Haha, of course. No less than thirty seconds, right?”

“Precisely.” Kevin washed his hands and got to work, peeled the potatoes, and was ready to start cutting. “Uh, how big is a square centimeter, exactly?”

“I have a ruler if that helps.”

“Yeah.” Kevin took the ruler after Edd washed it and measured out as close to a square centimeter he could get. Once getting Edd's approval that they were just right, he kept going, making sure to compare them to the ones he had already finished to be sure he kept up the right measurements. It took a while, much longer than when he helped his mother, but when he looked over and saw Edd smiling as he worked it helped keep him motivated.

They worked like that for the next few hours, until Edd had the turkey in the oven and was just getting the vegetables started on the stove. Just as Kevin was carrying a pot over to put in the fire, they heard someone come in at the door.

“Hello, Eddward!” A woman's voice called from the doorway. Looking over Kevin saw Edd's parents walking in. Edd had told him that they would be arriving soon, but he stood shocked for a moment before finally setting the pot on the stove so Edd could set the heat just right. It was the first time Kevin had really ever met them. He had seen them from a distance a few times, but this time they would be looking right at him and talking to him. Kevin swallowed a nervous lump in his throat as he followed Edd over to the entrance.

“Mother, Father! Welcome home!” Edd's parents embraced him as they exchanged pleasantries before turning to Kevin, still holding his breath. He stuck out a shaky hand, his arm stiff straight.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Vincent.”

“Good day, Kevin,” Edd's mom said. “It's good to formally meet you.”

“Yes, come,” Edd's dad made his way over to the table after hanging his jacket by the door. “Let's get to know enough other a bit.”

While the dinner cooked, the four of them sat, asking Kevin about himself, school, his plans, and so on. He had expected Edd's parents to be a bit more stern, but despite their formalities, they were very friendly. Kevin was put at ease and began to lose track of time as they spoke. By the time Edd's timer for the food went off, they were all smiling and laughing. Realizing the time, Kevin said his goodbyes, gave Edd a quick kiss on the cheek and headed home to help his mother get their own dinner ready.

Once the dinner was over, Edd had a more serious conversation with his parents concerning his chores. Luckily, his parents were eager to hear him out and as he explained how some of the tasks were harder for him, like how polishing the silver should only take an hour or so but it took him most of the day because he had to get it just right. In the end, it was agreed that they would cut down on his chores, using appropriate services where necessary to get them done.

Edd sighed, thinking out how perfect of a day Thanksgiving had been. Everything had gone so well, and he felt lighter by the end of the night.

Hearing the doorbell, Edd hurried downstairs to let Kevin in. Kevin was dressed in his usual semi-messy style, with his hair styled and a dark blue shirt, which matched Edd's tie, under his black blazer.

“Hey, Double Dee,” Kevin gave his boyfriend a once over, “You're looking good.”

“You look very dashing yourself, Kevin.” Edd leaned down to slip on his shoes.

“You ready?”

“All set.” Edd had been a little nervous about this. He and Kevin were out at school now, but because they only have lunch together very little had actually changed. This would be the first real-time the two of them presented themselves as a couple at school. Edd would be lying if he said his mind hadn't wandered to all the worst possible outcomes of tonight, but the reassurance from his friends and the positive reception his coming out had received so far helped him look past the possible negatives.

There's a loud honking outside and when they open the door they see that Nat has arrived with his limo, ready to bring them all to the dance.

“Hurry up, you two!” Nazz called out as the rest of the gang piled into the car.

Once at the school, Edd paused slightly before they went in.

“Ready?” Kevin asked, holding out his hand. Edd took in a small breath, and slowly let it out.

“Ready.” Edd took Kevin's hand and together they walked into the dance.

The music was already blasting, a crowd of kids out on the dance floor. Together, the gang moved through the room as they searched for a free table. There weren't many left, but when they found one they dropped their bags and coats then rushed out to the dance floor. Riley ducked under the table before Nat could carry her out to the dance floor like last time.

“Come on, Riley, you can't stay under there all night.” Nat reached down to try to pull her out. Riley hissed and went further back. “OK, I guess you can.” Riley pulled a book and a flashlight out from her bag and started reading as Nat went onto the dance-floor with the rest of the group.

The music was energetic, but Kevin held onto Edd's hands as they danced. Still a little nervous, Edd's movement was stiff but when he looked up Kevin was smiling down at him and he felt himself calm just enough to relax his shoulders.

Edd kept his hands on Kevin's arms, but let his body move closer as Kevin let his arms slide down Edd's back.

“Hey, Kev!” Jordan called out as he stopped by the couple between other dancers, his girlfriend beside him. 

“What's up, man?” Kevin turned to greet his friend, keeping his arm around Edd. The day after Edd had his breakdown, Kevin had come out to the team. He knew they would be cool about it, and he didn't want them to find out from someone else through the high school gossip chain. Once Edd felt up to it, he started coming to Kevin's after-school practices as well where he finally got a chance to meet the team. They even insisted that Edd join them for their next after-game party when they all go out.

As the four of them chatted, the music shifted to a slow dance. Jordan and his girlfriend excused themselves from the conversation as they pulled close together and started to sway to the music. Kevin then pulled Edd back towards him, hands on Edd's hips as he pulled him close. Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin as they relaxed into each other while the music played.

“This isn't so bad, huh?” Kevin asked in a whisper as he brought his face close to Edd's.

“I could get used to it,” Edd answered, still a little timid.

The music shifted to pop to rock and as it changed, Kevin and Edd stayed out on the dance-floor until the crowd started to get a bit much for Edd. He had lasted longer than he thought he would and was disappointed in himself he couldn't stand to be out there just a little longer with Kevin. But they kept close as they made their way back to the table.

They kept their hands together on the table as they chatted and enjoyed the night. Riley peeked out from under the table, tucking her book away as she joined the conversation. Slowly, each of their friends joined them and the conversation turned into jokes and energetic laughter.

“And then,” Ed said as he stood from his chair, “as the monster ran towards him a rock slide came down tossing it into the river!” Ed let out a roarious laughter as he recounted the latest monster movie he had watched. 

“You and your creature films, Ed-boy,” Rolf laughed as he wiped tears from his eyes.

“It's gonna come back though, in Mountain Monster Mayhem 2. And there's going to be an exclusive trailer being shown at Creature Con!”

“Your parents are letting you go to that?” Eddy asked as his laughter died down. Ed nodded repeatedly in response.

“They bought tickets as a surprise and we're all going. Mom, Dad, and baby sister!”

“That sounds great, Ed,” Edd said, “I'm glad to see your parents are taking a more active role in your interests.” Ed smiled.

“Yeah, good for you lumpy,” Eddy added before turning back to Edd. “And you're parents are still good since, well...”

“My parents have been very understanding and things have been much better ever since I spoke with them.”

“That's great, Double Dee,” Nazz added. 

“Yeah!” Eddy said, “Oh, and I didn't tell ya yet. I finally got my parents to stop kissing up to my big brother.”

“How'd you manage that?” Edd asked.

“He sent another of those Mondo A Go-Go postcards and, with the help of modern technology I was able to pull up the address on Google Maps and SHOW them the crappy trailer he's living in. You should have seen their faces!” The table erupted in another round of loud laughter. As they settled back down, Rolf chimed in with the latest with his own parents.

“Lately Nana and Rolf's parents have been much more hands-on with the farming. All the work is no longer on Rolf.”

“That's good, did you have a talk with them?” Edd asked.

“I had been meaning to, but it seems some 'uppity youngster' in a parking lot gave Nana some good advice. Rolf even gets extra beets with dessert now if the chores are finished.”

“Beets...for dessert?” Riley mumbled. Nat shrugged next to her. “What about you, Nat? You're parents still...”

“Still running off to distant lands while I max out their credit cards on the regular? Most definitely.”

“Bummer.”

“Eh, it is what it is.”

“I hear that brother,” Jonny commented.

“Same deal?”

“Pretty much. I'm getting used to it, I guess.” The others had noticed that Jonny wasn't carrying Plank around anymore. Occasionally they would see the wooden friend of Jonny's poking out of the back of his bag and he had started making friends with some of the other kids at school. Most of them were a bit odd, like him. Rolf once caught them all trying to fit golf balls into their cheeks, but he didn't bother to question it and left them to it. Seems he had found his people, but he still enjoyed hanging out with the group most days.

“Who needs 'em,” Nat said. “They're the ones missing out.”

“Yeah, you're right!”

“We'll just be super awesome and one day they'll see us on magazine covers. They'll call us up, trying to get an autograph, but we'll have changed our numbers”

“Yeah!” Nat and Jonny each put an arm around the other's shoulders as they plotted in solidarity how they would make their neglectful parents one day regret ignoring them. They're energy sent chuckles through the other kids as they looked on.

“What about you, Kevin?” Nazz asked after stifling her laughs. “Did you talk to your dad yet?”

“Not yet.” Kevin sighed as he slouched back in his chair. “I can't decide if it's better to tell him or just let him hear about it later and get as much time as I can without him knowing.” Edd gave Kevin's hand a squeeze which he returned with a small smile. “I'll figure something out though. What about you, Nazz? Did you talk to your mom?”

“Argh, more times than I can count. Turns out what I needed to do was stop talking to her. Once I gave her the cold shoulder for a few days she started letting up about all the “calories” and smart comments about my weight.”

“At least it works, right babe?” Eddy asked.

“Yeah. It's like training a dog,” she said with a small smile which caused another round of laughter. Just as they composed themselves again a new song started up.

“Oh! I love this song!” Nat said, then looked down at Riley with puppy dog eyes.

“No.”

“Please!” He dropped to his knees in front of her.

“Oh for- FINE!” Riley stood up and before she was fully standing, Nat grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the dance-floor. The others all quickly following behind as they danced together as a group.


	20. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's dad finds out about Kevin and confronts him about it.

The ball went flying down the field, players slammed into each other as they ran to catch it. A pair of hands reached out and grabbed the ball mid-run, Kevin dodged as an opposing player tried to tackle him. There were seconds left on the clock and the cheers from the stands turned into white noise as Kevin sprinted, spun to dodge, jumped, fainted, and did everything he could to get through the defensive players his tired teammates couldn't hold back. It felt like the goal was getting further away, but he kept running until, just as the last second came up on the clock, he crossed the goal line and slammed the ball into the ground.

With a yell, the white noise turned back into a roaring crowd. Kevin had won the game for his team and just as he was mid-moonwalk his team ran over and lifted him up as they cheered. Before the restless crowd rushed down to the field themselves, the two teams quickly lined up and shook hands as they congratulated each other on a good game. As soon as the teams started to disperse, family and friends ran down to the field to celebrate victory (or defeat) with the teams.

Edd ran down with the gang and high-fived Kevin and the team. What Edd wanted to do was to run up and give him a big hug, he knew how much Kevin had been training and working for this win. But even though the team all knew about them, he kept at an arm's length. After all, Kevin's dad was also there.

A few steps behind the gang, Mr. Barr came up and slammed a congratulatory hand on Kevin's shoulder.

“Now, that's a win! Great job!”

“Thanks, dad.”

“Keep playing like that and you'll get a scholarship in no time.”

“I don't think they give scholarships to freshmen, dad.”

“No, but it's never too early to start planning for your future.”

“I know. Hey, I gotta hit the showers. Be right back.” Kevin, along with the rest of the players, hurried off to the locker rooms. Some of the spectators started to head home so that by the time the team came back out it was a few parents still huddled around the field talking and a few friends, mostly the partners of the teammates who would be joining the team for the after-game party.

Edd stood a bit to the side with the rest of the gang. He knew they had to be discreet around Kevin's dad so when Kevin made an appearance, he signaled that he'd meet him by Nat's car so they could ride to the after-party together.

“Hey, Kevin!” His dad pulled him aside with an arm over his shoulders again before he could runoff.

“Hey, dad. The guys are waiting for me.”

“I know, I know. I want you to have a great time, but it's not every day my boy scores the winning goal.” The other parents praised Kevin as well as he tried to find an opportunity to getaway. He wasn't paying attention to what they said until he heard his dad.

“Say, when are you gonna get yourself a girlfriend, Kevin? Big star like you deserves a pretty girl.” Kevin cringed.

“I don't know dad, gotta other things to focus on, ya know?” 

“Right, right, keep your head in the game and your grades up. But there's nothing wrong with a little fun now and then.” 

“I know, dad.” 

“Ack, your old man is keeping you. Go on then.” Kevin ran off as quick as he could towards the parking lot, leaving his dad to keep chatting with the parents. Some of them were starting to take off as well, so he knew his dad wouldn't be hanging around there much longer either.

As Kevin runs off, Eric's dad stepped closer to Mr. Barr. A few more of the parents said their good-byes and made for their cars as well.

“Mr. Barr.” Eric's dad said as he held out his hand to Kevin's dad. “Steve Davis, Eric's father. Number twelve.”

“Right, right. Your boy didn't get much field time today, did he?”

“Oh he will, he's a good player.”

“I look forward to seeing him play then.”

“Yes, yes. I just, well, I overheard ya talking with yer son there.”

“Kevin's a great kid, been playing football almost as long as he's been walking.”

“Great player, he is. Just well, ya say yer son's not dating anyone at the moment.”

“No, a shame too. Why, you got a daughter?” Mr. Barr let out a light chuckled.

“No, no. Just Eric was saying before about how yer son has, well, other tastes.”

“What's that?”

“Said he got himself a boyfriend, ya see.” Mr. Barr's face tensed up. “Didn't sound like ya knew, thought you might wanna have a talk with yer boy. Bad enough they got one of them types on the team already.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, the 'eccentric' one with the green hair. Think he spends a lot a time with yer one.”

“Well, I'll be sure to ask him about it,” he kept a small smile on his face, but it was strained as he tried to remain friendly. “I out to be getting on now. It's been good talking to you.”

“See ya 'round.”

Kevin's dad walked toward the parking lot. He picked up the pace a bit as he went, hoping to catch Kevin before he left but when he got around the field he didn't see any sign of Kevin or the fancy limo that his friend would always pick him up in. Instead, he marched back to his own car and texted Kevin.

“ill pick u up aftr ur party

just u

we gotta talk”

“Crap,” Kevin said as he opened the message on his phone. He slumped back against the seat in the car with his friends.

“What's wrong?” Edd asked. Instead of answering, Kevin lifted the phone to show Edd the message. “Oh dear, you don't think?” Kevin nodded.

“I'm sure it is. Someone told my dad about us.” At this Nat, and the few other friends who were getting a ride with them to the after-party perked up.

“Oh man,” Nat said. “What did he say?”

“Just that he wants to talk. He's gonna pick me up later. Argh, I guess that means I won't be able to head back with you, Double Dee.”

“It's alright, Kevin.”

“I can drop him off,” Nat offered.

“Yeah man,” Jordan said. “Double Dee's cool, we'll make sure he gets home alright. You gonna be OK?”

“I'll figure it out. He totally killed my mood though.”

“Hey, you still don't have to deal with him for a few hours,” Nat said. “We'll have plenty of fun in the meantime.”

“Yeah, you're right.” Edd silently reached his hand down and gave Kevin's a small reassuring squeeze. Kevin squeezed back and let his body lean against Edd's for the rest of the ride.

“OK, here's one. Why did the football quit the team?” Nat asked as the others were still getting over their previous laughs. “Because it was tired of getting KICKED around.” Nat let out a loud laugh as he was met with an equal amount of groans and laughs.

Kevin sat with Edd in the booth, Nat sat across from them, body turned as he exchanged cheesy football puns with some of the other players. Just as Kevin reached for a fresh slice of pizza, he felt a buzz in his pocket. With a frown, he fished out his phone and saw the message from his dad.

“outside”

“Do you have to go?” Edd asked when he saw Kevin's quick change in attitude as he pulled his phone out.

“Yeah, he's outside now.”

“I'm sure it won't be so bad,” Edd tried to sound positive.

“Hopefully. Either way, I'll see you tomorrow, OK?”

“Sounds great.” Kevin leaned over and gave Edd a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out.

“Call me later.”

“Will do.” Kevin turned to the rest of the group. “See ya, guys.” The rest of the team waved him goodbye as he left. Nat and Edd shared a quick worried glance as the door closed behind Kevin.

It was quiet in the car at first. Neither of them wanted to start a conversation, but they each glanced nervously at each other as if waiting for some sort of attack. Eventually, Kevin's dad spoke up.

“I heard something interesting at the game today.”

“Yeah?”

“That friend of yours.”

“I have a lot of friends.”

“The loud one with the green hair.”

“Nat.”

“You've been spending a lot of time with him.”

“Yeah, we are friends.”

“There's some talk that he's got some particular tastes.”

“Like how he dips his fries in mustard instead of ketchup? That's not so weird.”

“I mean,” Mr. Barr's hands tensed around the steering wheel. “He likes boys the way he should like girls.” Kevin flinched. That was one fear confirmed.

“What about it?” Kevin asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He already knew this conversation was only going to get harder.

“Look, whatever weird things he wants to get into, that's none of my business. But he hasn't been pressuring you or anything?” Kevin took a pause at his dad's insinuation.

“You think I'm dating Nat? He's my friend.”

“And that's all?”

“Yes.” Kevin hesitated to say more. He was being truthful, but the conversation was somehow making him feel gross like he was betraying his friend in some way.

“Well, good. One of the other parents seemed to think you were with some boy, but I'm glad it was just a misunderstanding.” Kevin shifted his gaze to his father, he saw him visibly relax. He was going to just drop it here, everything could just go back to normal and he wouldn't have to do anything. At least for now. He shifted a bit in his seat and looked out the window though.

“I am though,” he said quietly.

“What was that?”

“I do have a boyfriend.” Kevin took a hesitant look at his father, he was tense again.

“You just said-”

“It's not Nat, but I do.”

“Listen, Kevin. This isn't a joke.”

“No, it's not.” Kevin looked his father right in the eye this time. 

“No, this is not happening.”

“But it is.”

“No, listen here, no son of mine-” His voice started to rise.

“You don't get to choose that.” Kevin started to raise his voice in response.

“I don't want to hear another word about this. You are a normal boy, you don't need to be getting involved with all this perversion.”

“I am normal, there's nothing perverted about it. If you don't wanna hear about it then just don't ask. But you're not gonna stop me-”

“You are my son. If I say there is going to be no more of this then it's over. End of story.” Mr. Barr slowed the car as they approached a stop sign.

“Oh, something's over alright.” Just as the car came to a stop, Kevin opened the door and jumped out before his dad had a chance to stop him. He heard his dad call out after him, but he ran down the road and quickly turned down a few alleys so he wouldn't be found. Once he knew he was safe from his dad, he called Edd.

“Kevin! Is something wrong? You just left.”

“Double Dee, uh, do you think you could ask Nat to pick me up?”

“You're not with your father?”

“I kind of abandoned ship.”

“You're not hurt are you?”

“No, I'm fine. We were at a stop sign. He's probably pissed though.” Kevin could hear Edd's mumbled voice relaying some of what Kevin said to Nat.

“We'll come get you. Where are you know?” He looked around for anything familiar.

“I'm near a McDonald's, I'll head over there.”

“We'll be right there.”

“See you in a few.” By the time Kevin walked the few blocks over, making sure to keep an eye out for his dad's car, he barely had to wait a minute before Nat's limo pulled in and the door flew open to let Kevin in. Edd pulled Kevin into a hug as soon as Kevin got in. 

“Are you OK?”

“Yeah, I told you I didn't get hurt jumping out of the car.”

“That's not what I mean.” Kevin shifted into his seat. Nat reached over and closed the door for him.

“Your dad didn't take it well, I guess?” Nat said as he sat back in his own seat. “You're lucky we were just leaving ourselves so the limo was already with us.”

“Thanks.”

“What happened, Kevin?” Edd asked, pulling back from his hug a bit, but grabbing onto Kevin's hands in an act of support.

With a sigh, Kevin filled them in on the whole conversation. His dad's assumption, and how he just took the dive and told him the truth, and his dad's oh too predictable reaction.

“I'm so sorry, Kevin.” Kevin held onto Edd's hand and leaned against him, but didn't say anything more for a little while. The limo was turning up the lane to the culvasac. Kevin looked out the window and saw where they were.

“Hey, Nat?”

“Yeah?”

“Your offer still good?”

“Offer?” Nat looked confused for a second, but then remember what he said to Kevin when he first came out to him. “Yeah, Kevin. You can stay as long as you need.” Edd looked surprised for a moment, but he understood that Kevin wouldn't want to go home right now and he knew he'd be safe with Nat.

“I'll see you tomorrow, OK Double Dee.” Kevin pressed his forehead against Edd's.

“Yeah, that will be nice.” Kevin closed the distance and kissed Edd as the car came to a stop in front of his house. After a quiet moment, neither one of them wanting to pull away first, Edd eventually moved out of the car. He gave a wave as the limo drove away.

Just as Edd turned to head into the house he noticed a movement at the window of Kevin's house and caught sight of Kevin's dad watching as the limo drove away before turning his eyes on Edd. With a fright, Edd hurried to his door. He stumbled a short moment with his key but got the door unlocked and ran up the stairs.

A moment later he heard the doorbell.

Instinct told him to hurry and answer the door. Someone has come to visit and a good host always answers the door quickly. But Edd knew this would not be a pleasant visit. He heard a few knocks at the door and another ring of the doorbell. Edd sat on the floor of his bedroom, back pressed against his closed bedroom door until the noise at the door stopped. 

Hesitantly, he picked himself up and went to the window. He saw Kevin's dad just as he went back into his own house. A few seconds later the light turned off.

Kevin is quiet on the drive to Nat's house and Nat doesn't press him to talk. The radio is on low and fills the silence. As the car drives away from the culvasac, Kevin feels his phone vibrate. He sees Edd calling and answers.

“Miss me already, Double Dee?” Kevin forced a bit of humor into his voice.

“Of course, Kevin.” Edd caught the attempt and tried to keep the mood light himself.

“Did something happen?”

“Your dad saw you guys drop me off. He came to my door.”

“Oh, crud. What crap did he say?”

“He didn't get the chance. I didn't answer.”

“That's probably for the best. I'm sorry, Double Dee. He's not dangerous, not really. He won't try anything, but I'm sorry he's causing trouble for you.”

“It's alright Kevin, I just thought you should know.”

“I'll make this up to you.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Still.”

“Goodnight, Kevin.”

“Good night, Double Dee.” Kevin hung up the phone and was putting it back in his pocket when it vibrated again. Looking down he saw it was from his house phone. He almost silenced the phone and stuck it back in his pocket, but worried that his dad might just go back to Edd's house and bother him when he's trying to go to sleep. Kevin knew that just the one disturbance already was enough to keep Edd up for a while, stressing out. If it kept happening then he might not get any sleep. 

Kevin steeled himself and answered the phone.

“Kevin?” He heard his mom's voice.

“Mom?”

“Oh, Kevin! Where are you?”

“I'm fine mom, I'm just going to a friend's house.”

“Your father said you jumped out of the car.”

“The car was stopped, I just, I just need some time away, OK?”

“He told me what else you talked about.”

“Yeah?”

“Kevin, please come home.”

“Not tonight, mom.”

“I'll talk to your father.”

“I'll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Alright. I love you, Kevin. No matter what, OK?”

“Yeah. I love you too, mom. Thanks.”

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”


	21. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's mother asks him to come home and the family tries to talk things out.

The sunlight shone in through the window, a beam moved slowly across the room until it hit Kevin's eye. He squirmed slightly, rolled over as his eyes started to crack open. Looking around at the unfamiliar room, confused for a moment at the large king-sized bed and grandiose gold and red decor of the room. Then his memory of the night before came flooding back. He pulled the pillow over his head and groaned as he tried to force himself back to sleep.

A while later, there was a knock at the door.

“Wakey wakey, eggs, and bakey!” Nat pushed open the door as he carried in a tray of breakfast. He was greeted by a tired groan from under the blankets. “It's almost two in the afternoon, you know.” No response. Nat walked to the side of the bed and sat on the edge. “I made you breakfast.” Kevin peeked out slightly from under the pillow to shoot Nat a look. “OK, Shelby made breakfast. But I poured the OJ and carried it ALL the way up here. Would be very rude of you not to eat it.”

Kevin slowly sat up, hair sticking up along one side of his head.

“I'll get you a hairbrush.”

“Shut up.” Nat put the tray on Kevin's lap and he quickly inhaled the bacon, eggs, and toast.

“There's a change of clothes for you in the bathroom there,” Nat pointed to the side door at the room which led to a half-bath. “I was planning on playing video games for a while, so meet me in my room when you're ready, OK?”

“Yeah.” Kevin sipped at the glass of orange juice as Nat headed toward the door. “Hey, Nat?” Nat turned on his heel. “Thanks.”

“No problem, man. See you in a few.”

After a long shower, Kevin got dressed and brushed his teeth with the new toothbrush Nat left out for him in the bathroom. Nat had actually left out new everything from the shower toiletries to clothes still with the tags on. He washed up, got dressed, and headed down the hall to Nat's room.

“Hey,” Nat said as he sat on the small couch in his room in front of a large TV, video game controller in his hand. He hit pause as Kevin walked over and slumped down in the seat beside him. “Wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Wanna play some Super Smash?”

“No.”

“Do you wanna do something else?”

“No.”

“OK,” Nat waited a beat, and seeing that Kevin wasn't interested in dealing with anything for the moment, he unpaused his game to keep playing. Every now and again, Nat would check-in. Kevin would be staring off somewhere, sometimes watching Nat's game on the screen, but for the most part, seemed to be stuck in his own head.

This pattern kept up until one of Nat's butlers came to the door with a cart of food for an early dinner.

“Thanks, X-Dude! Looks good.” Nat said as he paused his game again.

“Enjoy your meal, Master Nat, Master Kevin.” He rolled the cart in front of the two boys, lifted the kids on plates of baked chicken, roasted vegetables, and baked potatoes. A myriad of gravy's and sauces along with pitchers of water and cola filled the cart next to their fully stacked plates.

“Oh and Master Kevin?”

“Hmm?” Kevin looked up as he leaned forward towards the cart. The butler held out Kevin's phone.

“While tidying your room, your phone rang a few times. Would you like to check your calls or should I return it to your room?”

“I'll take it, thanks.” Kevin took his phone and stuck it in his pocket before starting to eat. After a few bites, he pulled it back out. Between bites, he scrolled through missed calls and text messages.

Most of the texts were from Edd, asking how he was and if he wanted to talk. Kevin sent him a brief response, letting him know he was fine and he'd talk to him later. The calls though were from his house. He closed over his phone again and continued eating. He listened as Nat ranted on about his game, looked up when Nat finished eating and started playing again, but would occasionally pull out his phone again to look at the missed calls.

Just as Kevin went to push the phone back into his pocket again, it started to ring. He froze as he looked at the caller id. Nat also paused his game to look over.

“You don't have to answer if you're not ready.”

“I know.” Kevin flipped open the phone and moved towards the hall.

“Hello.”

“Kevin!” It was his mother. “How- How are you?”

“I'm fine mom.”

“I talked to your father.”

“Yeah?”

“We'd like you to come home.”

“Mom...”

“Please. He promised to hear you out. We just want you home.”

“I don't know...”

“Kevin, I don't want to keep you from... from what makes you happy. Can we all just talk? Please.” Kevin didn't respond right away. He sighed.

“OK, mom. I'll see if I can get a ride home.”

“Thank you, Kevin. I love you.”

“Love you too, mom.”

When Kevin walked back into the room, Nat already had the game paused and was looking towards the door as if waiting for Kevin to come back.

“Who was that?”

“My mom. She wants me to come home.”

“And you?”

“Can I get a ride?”

“Of course, I'll get Trio to drive us over.”

“You don't have to come. You've done a lot already.”

“It's cool. I'll go hang out with Double Dee and if you want to get out again, I'll be waiting.”

“Thanks, man.”

“No problem. All know all this family drama stuff can get to you, but you've got a lot of people in your corner. You'll be alright.”

“I know. Thanks.” With that Nat led the way down the hall, asked one of his butlers to bring the car around while they grabbed their jackets and put on their shoes.

Kevin took a deep breath when the car pulled up outside his house. Nat put a hand on his shoulder.

“Just call if you need anything.” They had called Edd on the way so he was expecting them. The two boys stepped out of the car. Kevin saw his mother already standing in the door waiting for him as Nat made his way over to Edd's house to wait.

“Hey mom,” Kevin said, shrugging as he approached the house. 

“Oh, Kevin.” She ran out and wrapped her arms around him. “Come on inside, I made some cocoa.” Once inside, Kevin saw his father sitting at the armchair in the living room. The light was on and he held a mug in his hands. He met Kevin's eye when he came in, but didn't say anything. Kevin followed his mother into the kitchen where she poured out a cup of cocoa from the saucepan on the stove, added a handful of marshmallows, and handed it to Kevin.

“Thanks.”

“You ready to talk to your father?”

“I guess.” Kevin's mother kept her hand on his shoulder as she walked with him back into the living room.

Kevin sat on the sofa, on the spot furthest from his father. His mother sits next to him as he holds the warm mug in his hands, watching as the marshmallows start to soften and melt into the drink. He takes a cautious sip as he waits for someone to start talking.

“Dear, didn't you have something you wanted to say,” Kevin's mother leaned over towards his father as she spoke. He looked up from his own mug to her, looked to Kevin, and caught his eye again as Kevin looked over. As he looked away he cleared his throat and set his half-drunk mug on the end-table beside his chair.

“Your mother says I may have been too harsh before.” Kevin didn't respond, but sat back in his seat, sipping his cocoa. He raised an eyebrow at his father as he spoke. “Not that running off like that is acceptable behavior an-”

“Honey,” Kevin's mother interrupted.

“Yes, well, I'm sorry I got angry.” His father picked his drink back up.

“Is that all?” Kevin asked quietly.

“Kevin,” his mother started, “we won't stop you from whatever it is you want, we promise.” Kevin watched as his father fidgeted with his cup, but refused to look at him.

“I wanna hear him say it.” Kevin set his own mug down on the coffee table as his father looked back at him. “I'm waiting.” Kevin crossed his arms.

“Now see here-”

“Ahem.” Kevin's mother cleared her throat and shot him a look. Kevin's father sighed.

“Do what you like.” Kevin kept his eye on his father for a moment, but when he didn't say anything else, and picked his mug back up, leaned back in the seat as he took a few more sips.

“Kevin, why don't you tell us about this boy you're seeing?” Kevin's mother asked with a smile. His father choked mid-sip on his cocoa. He coughed as he wiped the drink from his chin. Kevin shot him a glare, but he didn't say anything. Nervously, Kevin turned back to his mother to answer.

“Well, uh, you know him actually.”

“Really?”

“Double Dee, he lives across the street. He's really smart, wears a beanie.”

“Double Dee?”

“That's a nickname. Eddward. His friends are Ed's too, so everyone just calls him Double Dee.”

“Oh yes, he's always been a very polite young man, very responsible too. I hope you're not teaching him any bad habits.”

“Well,” Kevin smiled a bit, “maybe a few.” Kevin's father picked up his mug and left the room causing Kevin's smile to drop off his face. His mother put a reassuring hand on Kevin's shoulder.

“He'll come around. He just needs to get used to it is all. Promise.”

“Yeah, OK.” 

“Now, tell me a bit more.” Kevin sat a while with his mother, telling her about Edd and how they enjoyed building things together, their first date at the street market, and anything else he could think of to show off how great Edd was. Which was just about everything Kevin knew about Edd. Kevin's smile and energy came back as he talked, which made his mother happy as well. His father came back to the room briefly, while Kevin explained how Edd once helped him with a big daredevil jump for his bike and helped him when he crash-landed. Then immediately downplayed it when his mother got worried he was doing something dangerous. Mr. Barr sat silently for a few moments and left the room again without saying anything.

“Well, Eddward sounds like a wonderful young man. You'll have to introduce us properly when you get the chance.”

“I will, mom.” His mother reached out and pulled Kevin in a tight hug.

“I love you so much.”

“Me too, mom.” Kevin pulled back after a few moments. “Hey, do you mind if I head over to Double Dee's for a while? I just wanna let him know what's going on.”

“Yes, yes, of course. You go have fun. But don't stay too long, it is a school night.”

A moment later, Kevin was knocking on Edd's door. Edd, who had been anxiously waiting to hear from him rushed to the door from the couch where he sat with Nat as they watched a movie.

“Kevin, how are you? Is everything resolved with your parents? Do you need-” Kevin leaned forward and silenced Edd with a kiss. When Edd relaxed into it, he pulled back.

“I'm fine. Things are...good, I guess?”

“Do you want to come in and talk about it?”

“Yeah.” Kevin kicked off his shoes by the door and joined Edd and Nat on the couch. As briefly as he could he broke down the conversation with his parents, letting him know that his mother is supporting him and his dad apparently “needs time” to get used to everything. 

“It's awkward as hell, but I think it'll be alright. My mom wants to meet you.”

“It would be a pleasure to meet her.” Edd smiled, but then asked nervously, “What about your father?”

“He didn't really say. Why don't we just start with my mom?”

“Sounds good.”

“I guess this means you won't be staying another night then?” Nat asked.

“No, thanks again for everything man. I owe you big time.”

“Just remember me next time I need a wingman, right?”

“Haha, I'll do my best.”

“Right then, I'm going to head off. Let you two have some ALONE time.”

“I'll see you at school tomorrow,” Kevin says as Edd walks Nat to the door and waves goodbye. When Edd returns to the couch he sinks into his seat with a sigh.

“I'm glad everything worked out, more or less.”

“Yeah. My dad's a bit close-minded, but it looks like he's going to make an effort. At least I hope so.” Kevin reached over and put an arm around Edd as he moved closer to him.

“Would you like to watch a movie, Kevin?” Edd asked as he turned his body slightly towards Kevin. With a smirk, he puts his arms around Edd, looking him in the eye.

“Not really.” This causes Edd to blush as Kevin pulls him into a deep kiss. Edd responded, opening his mouth to Kevin and running his hands down his chest.


	22. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their morning at home, the kids meet up for a Christmas Party.

Edd awoke with a start, sitting up as he adjusted his hat. He took a quick look out the window and saw the light flurry of snow. Usually, he would grab his toiletries, a change of clothes, and his robe before heading straight to the bathroom. But this time he hurried straight down the stairs.

“Good morning, son,” his father said as he set the plates on the table. Edd's mother finishing up breakfast in the kitchen.

“Good morning, father. Good morning, mother.”

“Merry Christmas, son!” His mother answered with a smile. “Breakfast will be a few more minutes.”

“No hurry, I need to get cleaned up myself. Merry Christmas.”

Edd hurried back upstairs and made his way into the shower, glad to see that his parents were really here. They usually did try to make it home for the holidays, but sometimes would arrive late and leave early. His parents arrived late last night and he was worried it had dreamed it. A gleeful smile stayed plastered to his face as he dressed and returned to the kitchen for breakfast just as his parents were plating the food.

As he ate he enjoyed the peaceful morning with his parents, almost forgetting about the collection of presents waiting for him under the tree, but as soon as he finished eating his parents ushered him into the living room. His parents passed a video camera between them as the family exchanged presents. After carefully unwrapping and folding the discarded paper, Edd revealed his new books, some new bug catching equipment, new clothes, and high powered telescope. Not having a job, Edd wasn't able to get anything fancy for his parents like he wanted to, but between the modest allowance money he did get and some engineering of junkyard materials (all heavily sanitized) he was able to make some gifts he was proud of. For his mother he made a robotic vacuum for her to use in her office, she was always complaining about how the janitors didn't do a good job with the floors, and her sharp eye for messes made any dirt on the floor a distraction for her. His father was the more sociable one in the family, his job requiring him to interact directly with customers often, so Edd made him a set of black cuff-links with green speckled accents, a matching tie pin, as well as a matching pen.

Kevin woke up to the smell of bacon. After leaping down the stairs, the sounds of Christmas carols starting up from the radio in the living room, his mother called out, “Merry Christmas, Kevin!”

“Merry Christmas, Mom.” He turned, seeing his dad standing by the radio. “Dad.” His father gave him a nod as he stood looking out the window at the falling snow.

“Come on in for breakfast, you too. You can open presents after you eat.” The family quickly gathered around the table and dug into a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs, home-fries, and toast. Kevin kept leaning slightly in his chair to get a better look at the tree so he could see the presents. There was a large stack of colorful boxes piled high behind the tree, many more circling around to the front. He was able to get a few nice gifts for his parents from the allowance money he saved up. Mostly a few things for around the house for his mother, things she had mentioned she wanted replacements for, or things he thought might make her work a bit easier. His father was easy to shop for, he always wanted the same few things: new model cars for his collection and stylish ties for work. Kevin always thought it was a little cliché to get his father ties and, in the past, had wanted to find something he might like better, but it's what he liked and this year Kevin couldn't find the energy to go the extra mile for his dad after how tense things had been the last few weeks.

Kevin scarfed down his food, oblivious to the conversation his parents were having until his mother lifted his empty plate from in front of him.

“Oh, go on you. You're going to burn a hole in the tree if you keep staring like that.” She laughed as Kevin grinned and ran towards the tree. His mother dropped the plate in the sink and both parents quickly followed Kevin just as he was tearing into the first present. As he pulled off the last of the wrapping paper he saw that the rectangle box was from just his father. Lifting the lid he saw a simple black long-sleeved compression shirt. His first thought was that it was just another bit of sports equipment, he usually got a lot of sports stuff for gifts, and he did appreciate it, then he noticed the small icon on the side of the shirt along the hem: a discreet pride flag. Kevin paused as he ran a finger over it.

“Merry Christmas, son.” Kevin's dad said as he stood over him, face attempting to remain stoic. Kevin fought back a small tear.

“Thanks, dad.”

The rest of the culvasac all rushed to their gifts as soon as they woke up. 

Ed and Sarah seemed to compete over who could rip through their presents the fastest. Sarah got some new dolls as well as a better amp to go with her guitar. Ed loved all the movie monster memorabilia but found the new cell phone he got to be his favorite gift (especially because it came with a Swamp Monsters From Space phone case).

Rolf awoke to a Yeshmiyek feast of cured meats and sausage, received gifts of beets. His nana let him help with the stew that would cook all day and would be ready for dinner that evening and was full of food and celebration before long

Nazz still got more clothes than she really needed for Christmas, but was glad to see they were all actually the right size this time and not purposefully bought 2-3 sizes too small for her. And she did get a few interesting memoirs of powerful woman, so she considered it a good first step for her parents and had a fun morning.

Jimmy, as per the usual, was spoiled rotten Christmas morning. Toys piled to the ceiling, as well as new baking equipment and new clothes for everyday wear, formal wear, and cosplay. They spent most of the morning in their new royal princess dress.

Most of Eddy's morning went as he expected, which wasn't all that fun. His parents got him a lot of the same types of gifts – things his brother would have wanted and some stuffy clothes that he didn't want to wear – except some of the clothes wasn't all that bad this time. When he got to the last present he opened to discover a box set of movies by Mel Brooks, definitely not something his brother would be interested in, but rather something he had been gushing out over dinner a few weeks ago when he thought his parents weren't paying attention to what he was saying.

Once the morning was over, all the kids asked to be excused from their parents and meet up across the lane at the abandoned construction site.

“Great job, guys,” Sarah said as she helped Jimmy carry his trays of snacks he baked for their Christmas Party. Ed walked beside them, holding the biggest tray and struggling to resist the delicious smelling treats when each breeze wafted sugary scents to his nose.

“Yeah, you really went all out,” Nazz added as she walked arm-in-arm with Ed and a bag of gifts held over her shoulder.

The Eds had worked all day the day before to set up the perfect party spot for them. They draped a sturdy canopy over the frame of what was meant to be one of the house's living rooms. Together they built furniture for everyone, strung up lights and decorations, and built up a functional fireplace so they could keep warm on the snowy day.

The kids hurried around the makeshift room while Edd started a fire with Kevin's help. Edd carefully placed each piece for the “perfect burn rate and heat distribution” while Kevin passed him what he needed from the stack of wood to the side. Once the fire was done, Edd pulled out two disinfecting wipes, so he and Kevin could clean their hands before digging into the treats with everyone else. 

Once given the go-ahead, Ed began devouring treats at a lightning pace. Although he did his best to only eat one at a time, as to give the others a chance at eating some themselves and not grabbing at anything anyone else had in front of them.

“I'm thinking of trying out for the talent show,” Sarah said to Nazz as they chatted.

“Yeah, you should. You're a really great guitar player!”

“You'll be great, little sister!” Ed added between bites of cakes and sweets.

“I hope so, I've been practicing every day. My fingers are all calloused now.”

“Aww, it's been so long since I've played my tuba,” Nazz lamented. “I really need to carve out some practice time.”

“Maybe we could play together sometime. We haven't all played together since the end of summer.”

“Yeah, we should figure out a day to do that again. It was super fun!”

As the group chatted there was a nervous knock near the entrance.

“Um, hello,” May stood nervously in her winter coat.

“Hi, May!” Ed shouted, icing spraying from his mouth. Edd dodged a large chunk when it almost landed on him then wiped off the chair.

“Hey, come on it!” Nazz urged as May fidgeted where she stood. With the clear opening, she hurried along in and joined the group at the table. “Glad you could make it.”

“Thanks for inviting me,” May smiled as she settled into an empty seat near Nazz.

“Hey, do you play any instruments?” May was quickly pulled into Nazz and Sarah's conversation and they quickly made plans for her to join them with her harmonica before the end of winter break.

Not too long after the group heard a car honking as Nat's limo pulled up. He and Riley quickly piled out and hurried into the party.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Nat said as he walked in, “but the party can now begin!”

“You're late, man!” Kevin called out, causing Nat to visually deflate with a pout. The group laughed as Nat and Riley found seats near Edd and Kevin by the fire.

“You two seem cozy,” Nat said as he sat on a stool made of rolling pins and plywood. 

“We are,” Kevin answered, his arm wrapped around Edd as they relaxed into the plush beanbag couch with a hockey stick frame.

Before Riley made herself comfortable on the sewn together stack of cushions, which made for a comfortable seat, she reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a few small simply wrapped gifts and started handing them to Edd and Kevin.

“Oh, are we doing gifts now?” Nazz asked as she excitedly got up from her seat and lifted her hefty Santa bag onto the table in front of her. At that, everyone started pulling out the gifts they had brought and handed them out.

Riley's gifts were mostly hand-made charms, hair ornaments, and key chains. Each one involved some sort of intricate braid. Nat's gifts were all expensive and glamorous, from brand new video games to rare collector edition books (both Riley and Edd almost drooled over theirs). Rolf brought gifts of meat, Jimmy brought clothes they thought complimented everyone, Jonny passed on an odd assortment of acorn-made dolls and expired coupon books, and May had old novelty tees for everyone. Sarah brought badly hand-sewn fabric animals and hand-drawn cards while Ed came with random bits he had acquired over the year like a bicycle tire for Kevin and a kitchen sink for Jonny. Eddy ransacked his big brother's room for acceptable gifts, finding everything from overly flamboyant clothes for Jimmy and Sarah that they could use as costumes to a fresh spider egg-sack that managed to get Edd very excited. Kevin's gifts were simple and sensible, a scarf for Nazz in her favorite color and a new blade sharpener for Rolf to use on his tools (he had been complaining that his tools were getting dull), but for Edd, he went all out and got him a relaxing sound machine where all the sounds in it are of different insects that come out at different times of the day. Edd made his gifts for everyone from what he could find in the junkyard and was able to come up with some fun inventions for each of his friends, but his best work was definitely the motorized bicycle he made for Kevin.

Kevin couldn't resist taking his new bike for a spin up and down the lane as soon as Edd pulled it out from behind the fireplace where it hid. Everyone gushed over their new gifts, trying on the clothes, skimming through books, or sometimes just trying to seem grateful. Each one of them with arms full from their haul.

As Kevin drove back down the lane, Edd took a quick glance up at the sun's position.

“Oh dear, it's getting pretty late.”

Kevin skid to a stop in front of Edd.

“This is so cool! Thanks!” Kevin hopped off the bike and gave Edd a quick kiss on the lips.

“I'm glad you like it, but I need to get going soon. I promised my parents I'd be back in time for use to play some board games before dinner.”

“Yeah, I'll walk you back.”

“Let me just grab my things.” Edd quickly gathered his gifts into a bag, Kevin took it from him and insisted on carrying it for him, except for the spider egg sack which Edd kept safely in his pocket so it wouldn't get damaged.

“Goodbye, everyone. Merry Christmas,” Edd said as he and Kevin headed out.

“Be right back guys,” Kevin added. “And don't touch my bike,” he added as a warning with a particularly pointed look at Jonny who had been inching closer to it ever since he parked it.

As they walked out, Kevin ran a hand over the handlebars of his new bike. “This bike is just so cool. I can't believe you made it,” Kevin put his arm around Edd's shoulders as he hoisted the bag of gifts over his own shoulder. “Well, I can, 'cause you're amazing, but still. You know what I mean.”

“I do. I love the gift you got me as well. I can't wait to try it out and go to sleep to the sounds of musical crickets and all other sorts of nocturnal insects.”

Kevin opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He pulled Edd a little closer as they walked and felt a small blush heat up his cheeks.

“Hey, Double Dee,” he said quietly.

“Yes, Kevin,”

“I love you,” it was almost a whisper, but Edd heard him clearly. He stopped and smiled as a light blush came to his cheeks as well.

“I love you too,” he reached up to Kevin's hand on his shoulder as he answered. Then, seeing the blush on the redhead's face, Edd leaned forward and kissed Kevin before he had the chance to say anything else.

Kevin let the bag slip from his shoulder and he placed it on the ground before wrapping both arms around Edd, lifting him slightly as he deepened their kiss. Edd clung with one hand to Kevin's coat front while the other reached to his neck, he opened his mouth slightly to let in Kevin's exploring tongue.

“Get a room, you too!” They froze as they heard Eddy yell out from behind them. Edd pulled back slightly with a bright red blush while Kevin stuck out his tongue at Eddy. He then lifted Edd's bag of gifts back to his shoulder and pulled Edd along up the lane where they would have a bit more privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for reading this story so far! It's been really fun to write and was just what I needed when this year went all sorts of hell. I still have one more part to go and it's going to be all one-shots of KevEdd and the rest of the gang, all taking place from right after this story until they are all grown up with their new lives.
> 
> For Part 4 I would love for you all to let me know in the comments what you would like to read about. Any questions you want answered or scenes/situations you would like to see. As long as it's something that works with the world I've created and is something I'm comfortable writing, I will likely write.
> 
> I am going to start writing a few ideas I already have in the meantime, but I'm going to wait until I have everything written before I start posting, that way I can keep them in chronological order.
> 
> Thanks for all your support, and I'll see you in Part 4.


End file.
